


Cazadores, presas, tratos

by Nika_AG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, D18D, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC, randoms deaths, they switch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: En el que Kyoya es un vampiro, Dino está algo harto de su vida y ambos deciden que obtienen más beneficios si no se matan mutuamente.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, in the D18 hell ~~
> 
> Solía decir que D18 no es un ship sino un vicio y eso lo define muy bien (no tengo acceso al alcohol y lo estoy reemplazando con D18?? Parece que sí xD)

Era la tercera noche seguida de esto y se empezaba a cansar. Tener que perseguir a un vampiro por los techos de las casas no era su idea de diversión, pero para eso estaba allí. Responsabilidad, eso es lo que era. Debía ser responsable.

–¿Quieres dejar de correr? –le gritó a la figura, aunque no esperaba que lo escuche– ¡Algunos usamos la noche para dormir!

El vampiro saltó desde el techo hasta el piso, finalmente deteniéndose y Dino lo imitó. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de su iglesia y al bosque. Al ver que seguía de pie, lo observó. El vampiro tenía la apariencia de un muchacho delgado, no mayor de 16 años. Vestía de negro y tenía ojos grises o azules, tal vez. Lástima, era muy lindo y su trabajo era destruirlo.

–Gracias. Me estaba cansando de correr.

–Quería conocerte. ¿Quién eres tú y porqué estás en mis terrenos?

Dino sonrió. No esperaba que el vampiro hablara con él. Llevó una mano a su cintura, de donde colgaba el látigo, por si acaso.

–Sólo estoy reemplazando al sacerdote por un tiempo. Dino Cavallone, a tu servicio.

–¿Un sacerdote? –el vampiro sonrió. Sus ojos observaron la mano de Dino en la cintura–. Y un cazador.

–No asumas cosas, jovencito.

–Me has perseguido –replicó–. No mientas en vano, ¿no es pecado?

Dino soltó una risa, tomando el látigo y estirándolo. ¿Era muy raro que se estuviera divirtiendo con esta pequeña charla?

–Discúlpame. Entonces, me presentaré otra vez. Dino Cavallone, sacerdote y cazador a tus servicios. Por favor no me des muchos problemas para cazarte, ¿sí?

–Eres divertido –el vampiro sacó unas tonfas y Dino se extrañó. Los vampiros no solían usar armas–. Y hueles bien –añadió antes de lanzarse hacia adelante. Dino apenas alcanzó a retroceder, bloqueando la tonfa con el látigo. Era fuerte y rápido y tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo. El vampiro lanzó un golpe a su rostro y otro a su estómago, que Dino evitó sosteniendo una mano con el látigo, aunque las tonfas rozaron su cuello. El vampiro retrocedió, llevando las tonfas a su boca, haciendo que Dino notara las puntas que salían de ella y la herida en su nuca. Lo observó lamer la sangre y, para su sorpresa, el vampiro trastabillo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Dino se acercó, curioso. Lo que debería hacer era terminarlo, pero no sé sentía con ganas. Lo ató con el látigo y lo llevó hasta la iglesia sin plantearse mucho porqué lo estaba haciendo.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Dino se giró. Había dejado al vampiro dentro la iglesia, atado con el látigo. No esperaba que despertara tan rápido, apenas estaba cerrando las puertas.

–Hola... ¿tienes un nombre? No me gusta no saber con quién estoy hablando.

–¿Por qué no me mataste, cazador? –respondió, ignorando su pregunta. Dino suspiró. Podría ser un poco más agradecido.

–Oye, deberías estar feliz que no lo hice –comentó, acercándose a él. Bajo la luz de las lámparas, su piel lucía más pálida y ahora que se fijaba en su rostro, parecía cansado y con ojeras debajo de los ojos.

–Dijiste que querías algo fácil –replicó el vampiro–. Era lo más fácil que podías obtener.

–Perdón por no matarte cuando te desmayaste, vampiro –respondió, sarcásticamente.

El vampiro lo miró, curioso y Dino hizo lo mismo. Era la primera vez que veía uno de cerca que estuviera vivo. Sabía de ellos lo suficiente para matarlos y lo había hecho, pero nada más. Tal vez era porque éste parecía demasiado joven que no tenía ganas de asesinarlo.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste, cazador?

–Me llamó Dino. Si me llamas por mi nombre, te lo cuento.

El vampiro frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera reuniendo paciencia. A Dino le pareció gracioso y adorable. Se levantó, continuando su rutina de arreglar las bancas y dejar la Iglesia lista para la mañana. Lo que habría hecho horas antes si a alguien no se le hubiera ocurrido buscar comida e interrumpirlo.

–Extraño mi casa –se quejó, dejándose caer en una banca y acostándose, mirando las pinturas del techo–. En serio, debería estar en Italia, disfrutando del sol y la compañía en vez de estar aquí. Ni siquiera quería ser sacerdote.

Dudaba que al vampiro le importaran sus problemas, pero por una vez tenía a una audiencia cautiva con la que quejarse.

–Ah, sí, es la "tradición familiar" y la sangre y demás... a quién le importa. Debería ser opcional, ¿no lo crees? Pero mira esto... ahora debo vivir en una iglesia. Y todo porque algunos ancestros hicieron cosas que no debieron o lo que sea. ¿Qué opinas, joven vampiro?

El vampiro guardó silencio.

–Oye, vamos, habla conmigo. Eres lo más divertido que me ha pasado en meses.

–Pensé que te fastidiaba porque perseguirme evita que duermas.

–Entonces me escuchaste –Dino soltó una risita–. Me refiero a esto, hablar contigo, es divertido. No necesitas que finja que soy un buen sacerdote, ¿verdad, vampirito?

–No me importa –contestó–. Y no me llames así.

–No sé tu nombre. Puedo llamarte como quiere. Vampirito. Pequeño. Pequeñín.

–¿Por qué no dejas todo atrás? –le interrumpió–. Podría hacerlo por ti.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, levantándose y acercándose nuevamente a él.

–Si odias tanto ser sacerdote, ¿por qué no te vuelves un vampiro? Tu sangre te haría fuerte.

Dino ladeo la cabeza. El vampiro parecía hablar en serio.

–Pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ser un vampiro y beber sangre –comentó, poniéndose en cuclillas delante del vampiro–. No tienes mucho que ofrecer por tu vida, así que... ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre y hablas conmigo? Si me caes bien te dejaría vivir –comentó, y estiro una mano para palmearle la cabeza.

–¿Por qué piensas que no puedo matarte? Eres un idiota, cazador.

–Estás atado, débil y en mis terrenos –comentó Dino, dejando que su voz bajara unas octavas. Así le divirtiera este vampiro, todavía era lo que era–. Tal vez deberías replantearte el hacer amenazas.

El vampiro sonrió, al parecer complacido por la amenaza y en un instante, una bandada de negros murciélagos lo reemplazó, esparciéndose por la iglesia. El maldito vampirín era un sangre pura, genial. Cogió el látigo y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el peso del vampiro le cayó encima, los murciélagos nuevamente transformándose en un chico que ya tenía la tonfa sobre su cuello. Dino notó su respiración agitada y el temblor en su brazo. Al parecer el pequeño truco le había costado las fuerzas.

–Sí que estás malherido, ¿verdad?

–Cállate –jadeó el vampiro. Dino sintió las puntas de la tonfa surgir y presionarse contra su cuello. Un poco más de fuerza y tendría una herida de cuidado. Mierda, maldito descuido. Era una suerte que el vampiro estuviera tan débil. Movió la mano, apresando el brazo del vampiro. Todavía tenía fuerza suficiente para resistir y lucharon un momento hasta que el vampiro dejó caer el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, agotado. Era extraño, pero Dino sintió un poco de lástima por él.

–Oye –dijo, nuevamente hablando antes de pensarlo–. ¿Qué tal otra oferta? Me dices tu nombre, hablas conmigo y te doy sangre. No necesitarías cazar más. Y creo que, si no te alimentas, morirás pronto.

El vampiro alzó la cabeza. Tenía una expresión de angustia en el rostro, la boca abierta dejando ver el par de filosos colmillos y los ojos brillantes y rojos.

–¿Por qué harías eso?

–Ya te dije, eres lo más divertido que me ha pasado –respondió y llevó las manos a la sotana, abriéndola lo suficiente para dejar su cuello a la vista. El vampiro apoyó una mano en su hombro y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, y Dino sintió el par de colmillos rozar su piel, afilados como agujas y luego hundirse en su cuello. Cualquiera que dijera que esto era sexy, era sexy, mentía. Dolía como el infierno, más que la vez que tuvo que hacerse el tatuaje emblema de su casa.

–Mierda –jadeó. Podía sentir al vampiro bebiendo su sangre y por primera vez pensó que tal vez esta no era una buena idea. Enredó una mano en el cabello negro del vampiro y tiró de él, tratando de despegarlo de su cuello. Lo único que causó fue más dolor, pero el vampiro se separó y lamió la sangre, causando escalofríos en su piel. Cuando terminó, se movió al otro lado de su cuello.

–Quieto, cazador. O te rasgaré de más y morirás –advirtió, antes de volver a clavarle los colmillos.

–Ya siento como si me estuvieras matando –se quejó, pero dejó que el vampiro terminara de beber, sintiéndose cada vez más ligero. ¿Y si no se detenía? Era raro, no le importaba demasiado. Pero el vampiro lo hizo, terminó de beber y lamió la sangre sobrante y lo miró a los ojos, hasta que Dino logró calmarse y devolverle la mirada. En algún momento el vampiro se había acomodado sobre él, las rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura y en otras circunstancias, Dino habría apreciado tener a un chico joven en su regazo.

–Hibari Kyoya –dijo el vampiro, llamando su atención–. Es mi nombre.

–Kyoya –repitió Dino, esbozando una sonrisa–. Me gusta.

Kyoya le golpeó en la cabeza con la tonfa y Dino se quejó.

–Eso dolió, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

–No seas tan familiar conmigo, cazador.

–Has bebido mi sangre, creo que tengo el derecho a ser familiar –bromeó, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Kyoya–. Y no es cazador, es Dino. Dino Cavallone. Ahora, dime, ¿por qué un pura sangre como tú estaba tan malherido?

Kyoya desvió los ojos a las manos sosteniéndolo, enarcando una ceja.

–Pensé que los sacerdotes eran célibes.

–Ya te dije que no quería serlo –sonrió Dino, insinuante. Aunque, de hecho, no pretendía nada más que sostenerlo y asegurarse que no escapara–. Vamos, cuéntame, fue el trato.

Kyoya suspiró, antes de empezar a hablar. Era obvio que no le agradaba contarlo.

–Alguien me atacó por la espalda y me envenenó –dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho–. No pude digerir alimentos por un tiempo.

–¿Y no tomaste algún antídoto?

–No era necesario. Eventualmente, mi cuerpo lo expulsaría.

Dino negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y si morías antes?

–Sólo alguien débil moriría por veneno –afirmó Kyoya. Posó las manos en las muñecas de Dino y lo obligó a alejar las manos de su cuerpo, levantándose y sacudiendo la ropa. Por un momento, miró hacia la cruz en la iglesia, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

–Bien. Es un trato –dijo, mirando a Dino, que se incorporó también–. Si vengo y hablo contigo, me darás tu sangre. Es mejor que matarte y sólo beberla una vez.

–Espera, espera, no dije nada sobre después.

Kyoya lo ignoró.

–Y si cambias de opinión, todavía puedo convertirte en vampiro.

–Eso no va a pasar –replicó Dino. Kyoya lo ignoró otra vez y, de un salto, alcanzó los altos ventanales de la iglesia y los abrió. Dino lo observó, temblando ante el repentino frío. El vampiro le devolvió la mirada, y se despidió con un ademán de la mano, antes de saltar. Dino se planteó seguirlo, pero había perdido mucha sangre y tampoco tenía ganas. De hecho, se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verlo.

–––

–Cazador –escuchó la voz a sus espaldas. Regresaba de hacer compras y se giró, observando a Kyoya salir de una esquina y caminar a su lado. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se conocieron y su acuerdo seguía en pie. Kyoya no atacaba humanos (aunque los criminales y extranjeros eran otra cosa, Dino había aprendido que él consideraba esta ciudad como su territorio y se sentía con derecho a juzgar. Sin embargo, pelear sobre los derechos de criminales no le importaba demasiado) y él le daba sangre a cambio de su compañía.

–Es Dino –contestó. A la luz de las farolas, Kyoya aparentaba ser un adolescente normal. Llevaba un simple pantalón negro y una camiseta púrpura de mangas largas y una chaqueta negra encima–. ¿No piensas llamarme por mi nombre nunca? –preguntó, abriendo la puerta y sin extrañarse cuando Kyoya simplemente desapareció. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la sotana, mirando a los lados mientras trepaba las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Era pequeño en comparación a su antigua habitación en Italia, lo único interesante era el vampiro encaramado en la ventana.

–Podrías usar la puerta –comentó, acercándose y abriendo la ventana. A Kyoya no parecía molestarle el frío. Sólo se acomodó, sentándose con una pierna dentro de la habitación y la otra colgando fuera, observando.

–No tiene caso si puedo llegar más rápido, Haneuma.

–Es Dino –corrigió, de forma automática, antes de darse cuenta del nombre que Kyoya había usado–. Espera, ¿cómo conoces ese nombre?

–¿Caballo saltarín? –se cuestionó Kyoya– ¿salvaje? Un caballo bronco. No sé si te queda.

–¿Me estuviste investigando?

Kyoya entró al cuarto, cerrando la ventana tras él. Se sentó en la mesa de noche, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es normal que investigue a los que llegan a vivir en mis dominios. El último descendiente de la familia Cavallone, ¿qué hace aquí? Estás muy lejos de Italia.

–No es que estuviera ocultando nada. Te dije mi apellido desde el principio.

Dino se sentó en la cama, preguntándose si había una razón para que Kyoya sacara a colación su linaje.

–Por eso tu sangre sabe tan bien. Pero, ¿haneuma? Más bien un pony.

–Oye –empezó, fastidiado. No es que le gustara el apodo, o su familia, pero se sentía insultado. Había derramado sangre por ese apodo, de manera literal. Abrió las piernas, de forma insinuante–. ¿Qué tal si vienes y compruebas que merezco el nombre por ti mismo?

–De nuevo dices cosas que un sacerdote no debe decir –dijo Kyoya, pero se levantó y caminó hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas–. Todas esas personas a las que ayudas, ¿saben de esto?

–Claro que no –admitió. Kyoya tomó su brazo derecho y lo elevó hasta sus labios, clavando los colmillos en su muñeca. Seguía doliendo como el infierno, su brazo repentinamente ardiendo y apretó los labios. Kyoya alzó la mirada, usando su mano libre para apartarse el pelo de la cara y Dino se mordió la lengua por algo más que el dolor. Vampiro de mierda, era muy guapo. Cuando se apartó, Dino observó los labios manchados de rojo del vampiro y deseó hacer algo más que simplemente bromear. Titubeante, llevó la mano hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Kyoya esbozó una sonrisa de burla.

–Un pony. Un caballo salvaje no sería tan dócil.

Bueno, lo guapo no le quitaba lo irritable que era. Sólo por eso, desvió la mano hacia su cabello y apretó, poniéndose de pie.

–¿Quieres comprobarlo?

–Cuando quieras, cazador. Pero no hoy.

Dino se encontró nuevamente sosteniendo el aire mientras Kyoya se desvanecía en una nube de murciélagos. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Se asomó a la ventana, a tiempo para verlo caer al piso y apoyó el rostro en una mano. Tal vez ya era hora de pensar en una forma de matarlo, era su trabajo aquí, después de todo. Pero también era lo más divertido de sus días y no era tan malo, ¿verdad? El vampiro regresó a verlo y el levantó una mano a modo de despedida. Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos acerados y entonces, los murciélagos ocuparon su lugar.

–––

Dino maldijo en voz baja. Era la tercera vez esta semana, la doceava en dos meses, en el que se reportaban ataques de vampiros. Siempre eran de aquellos que fueron convertidos, ex humanos hambrientos e incontrolables y cada vez, él acudía con la pequeña esperanza de ver a Kyoya. El vampiro simplemente dejó de aparecer por la iglesia y aunque Dino no quería admitirlo, estaba un poco preocupado. Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en el vampiro que debía cazar ahora y en el cuerpo inerte del niño en sus brazos. Demonios, el de hoy era peligroso. Ajustó el látigo, dejó el cadáver y se lanzó hacia adelante. El vampiro se alejó hacia el bosque y él corrió detrás, maldiciendo la oscuridad. No podía perderlo de vista y dejar que matara a otra persona, era su trabajo evitarlo y casi lo olvidó por concentrarse en Kyoya... y hablando del diablo, pensó Dino, deteniéndose abruptamente. Estaba allí. En medio del bosque, la luz de la luna iluminando sus cabellos y su rostro, como una aparición. Tenía al vampiro fugitivo sostenido por el cuello y la boca manchada de sangre, los colmillos visibles.

–Hola, cazador –saludó, dejando caer al vampiro. Por insisto, Dino se puso en guardia, retrocediendo unos pasos. Kyoya cogió las tonfas caídas en el piso, antes de mirarlo y lanzarse al ataque.

Era rápido y fuerte, pensó Dino, esquivando sus ataques. Bueno, él tampoco era un debilucho. Sonrió, sintiéndose mejor incluso cuando podía sentir las ganas asesinas de Kyoya y logró sostenerle un brazo con el látigo, aunque a Kyoya no le importó y lo atacó con el brazo libre. Dino logró apenas esquivarlo, ganando un rasguño en la mejilla.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron repartiéndose golpes, sólo que Kyoya sonreía cuando dejó caer las tonfas, en el momento en el que Dino cargaba sobre él. Por alguna estúpida razón, el ver que ya no planeaba luchar le hizo tratar de detener su ataque y tropezó en el intento, cayendo de cara al suelo.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó, rodando y limpiándose el rostro.

–¿Eres idiota, haneuma? Podrías haberme matado.

–Ya te he dicho –replicó Dino, sentándose en el suelo y cruzando las piernas–. No quiero matarte.

De hecho, estaba aliviado de verlo.

–¿A qué vino esto, Kyoya?

–Pensé en comprobar si eras fuerte –contestó Kyoya, sin rastro de mentira en la voz. Dino no supo si debía sentirse ofendido.

–Espera, ¿no lo sabías? Te gané la primera vez.

–Estaba herido, no cuenta mucho. Pero sí lo eres. Eso te vuelve interesante.

–¿No lo era antes? ¿Puedo preguntar qué era para ti?

–Despensa –contestó Kyoya. Esta vez, sí se sintió ofendido. Aunque era cierto, él simplemente era...

–¿Soy tu almacén de comida? –protestó de todas formas, indignado. Sí, ya sabía que a Kyoya le gustaba el sabor de su sangre, pero a él le divertía verlo y hablar con él, el vampiro podía sentir lo mismo por él, ¿cierto?

–Tú lo propusiste.

–Sólo la primera vez –se quejó–. Me siento como una prostituta ahora.

–Sería al revés –contestó Kyoya, recogiendo las tonfas–. Tú quieres compañía y alguien con quién no actuar de bueno y me pagas. Serías más bien el putero.

–No digas cosas tan vulgares con esa cara, ¿quieres? –Dino se levantó y camino hacia él. Le sonrió, insinuante–. Entonces, ¿te puedo seguir comprando?

La respuesta fue un golpe en el estómago que casi lo dobló en dos.

–Sigues diciendo cosas impropias de un sacerdote.

Dino sonrió, aún adolorido.

–Bueno, Kyoya, te pago para eso –comentó y retrocedió por si acaso pensaba en golpearlo de nuevo.

–Entonces, cobraré la tarifa de hoy.

Kyoya estuvo frente a él en un parpadeo y lamió la mejilla de Dino, que se quedó quieto, extrañado. Se dijo a sí mismo que su corazón no se había acelerado por la cercanía del vampiro ni mucho menos por la forma en que se lamió los labios, todavía a milímetros de su rostro, antes de desaparecer. Dino se dejó caer al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

–Es demasiado guapo –se quejó–. Padre, me tendrán que desheredar.

–––

–Hey, Haneuma.

Dino suspiró, sin girarse. Estaba pensando en dormir temprano por un día, pero suponía que hoy no podría tampoco. Aunque tener a Kyoya era mejor que la alternativa.

–¿No piensas llamarme por mi nombre nunca? –preguntó. Sintió al vampiro abrir la ventana y entrar al cuarto y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a reñirlo por interrumpirlo, cuando observó su aspecto. Desde la vez en el bosque, Kyoya solía buscarlo más seguido, interesado tanto en su sangre como en pelear, pero llevaba una semana desaparecido. Dino ya estaba acostumbrado a sus idas y venidas, pero en esta ocasión en vez de su apariencia pulcra, tenía la ropa rasgada y heridas visibles en el rostro.

–¿Qué demonios te pasó?

–¿Y a ti? –replicó el vampiro, cuando Dino saltó de la cama y se puso de pie para observarlo de cerca. Dino también tenía heridas. Una venda le cubría el brazo derecho y otra, el abdomen. Kyoya lo observó, curioso y luego, sus ojos se fijaron en el tatuaje.

–Vampiros recién convertidos –contestó Dino–. ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso? También aumentaron la última vez que desapareciste.

–¿Te parece que quiero tener más vampiros en mi territorio?

Dino negó con la cabeza. No, no lo creía.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

–Supongo que quieren quitarme el puesto. Pero son demasiado cobardes para hacerlo directamente. ¿Qué tan herido estás, haneuma?

–Me recuperaré pronto –contestó. Kyoya se acercó a la cama y se metió sin pedir permiso, cubriéndose con las sábanas–. Oye, meterse en la cama de un hombre de esa forma es peligroso, Kyoya.

–No tengo ánimo para tus insinuaciones hoy, haneuma.

Dino se acercó a la cama, dispuesto a replicar, pero Kyoya ya estaba dormido. Dino lo observó, curioso. ¿Se suponía que fuera tan confiado? Claro que él no pensaba matarlo, pero incluso así... las heridas en el rostro de Kyoya empezaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras lo miraba y Dino acercó un dedo a su mejilla, tocando la piel pálida y fría. Por lo que sabía de los sangre puras, crecían hasta cierta edad y luego se detenían para siempre, a diferencia de los transformados, que conservaban la edad de su muerte. Trató de imaginarse al vampiro de adulto y se preguntó si podría verlo. Seguramente sus ancestros estarían revolcándose en sus respectivas tumbas, porque esta era la tercera vez que podía matarlo fácilmente y simplemente, no lo hacía. Incluso si trataba de imaginarlo, clavar una estaca en su pecho, cortarle la cabeza... no podía. Se divertía con el vampiro, y sus pequeños encuentros más de lo que lo había hecho en la mansión Cavallone, siendo entrenado y aprendiendo a distinguir un monstruo de otro, sabiendo que sólo tenía una opción en la vida. Suponía que mientras nadie de Italia lo descubriera estaba bien. Podía seguir viviendo aquí y seguir viéndolo.

–Pero eso no funcionará si quién sea que anda tras de ti te asesina, ¿bien? –le susurró–. No pierdas, Kyoya.

–––

–Haneuma –Dino escuchó la voz llamarlo en sueños y se acomodó en el sofá en el que dormía, negándose a atender.

–Haneuma –insistió la voz–. Cavallone.

Dino abrió los ojos, bostezando. ¿Estaba soñando o Kyoya lo había llamado por su apellido? Miró la cama, pero Kyoya estaba oculto bajo las sábanas. Tal vez sí estaba soñando.

–Cierra las ventanas, haneuma.

–¿Me llamaste por mi apellido? –preguntó, sin moverse. Era muy temprano como para pensar en moverse y el sofá podía ser incomodó, pero era mejor que nada.

–Cierra la ventana, Cavallone –repitió Kyoya. Dino sonrió. Bueno, era un avance. Tal vez algún día le llame por su nombre–. Está por amanecer.

Refunfuñando, Dino se levantó. Claro, el sol. No pensó en eso. Corrió las cortinas y sólo para asegurarse, puso una manta encima, oscureciendo por completo el cuarto. Encendió la lámpara en su mesa de noche y retiró las sábanas del cuerpo de Kyoya, chasqueando la lengua al ver la sangre manchando su cama.

–Ah, genial. ¿Qué tan herido estabas?

Kyoya bostezó, abriendo los ojos.

–Ya me curé, no necesitas preocuparte.

–No es eso –replicó, señalando la cama–. Has arruinado mi cama, ¿dónde se supone que dormiré hoy?

–Los Cavallone tienen mucho dinero, ¿por qué te quejas?

Dino se rascó la cabeza, irritado.

–¿Nunca te has preguntado qué estoy haciendo en Japón, lejos de mi familia?

–Porque eres un idiota sentimental que no puede matar vampiros –contestó Kyoya. Dino sintió ganas de ahogarlo con la almohada, aunque fuera inútil.

–Puedo matar vampiros. Sólo elijo no matarte a ti.

–Vaya, gracias –ironizó Kyoya.

–No tengo dinero. Entonces, ¿qué harás con mi cama?

–Puedes usar las donaciones de la Iglesia para algo. Aunque nadie sea católico aquí, eres popular, ¿cierto?

Dino suspiró, dando la conversación por perdida. Aunque ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por otra cosa. Acomodó las sábanas y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Kyoya.

–¿Dónde vives? –preguntó. No podía ser pobre, siempre que lo veía usaba algo diferente.

–No te importa.

–Recuerda que ese es el pago por mi sangre.

Kyoya se quedó callado y se incorporó después de varios minutos. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado y Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Se veía muy tierno así, incluso con la blanca camisa rasgada y manchada de sangre. Quería besarlo.

–Voy a irme a arreglar este asunto –comentó, señalando su camisa–. Tal vez tendrás más trabajo estos días.

Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla más fuerte aún. Ahora quería besarlo con más ganas, pero lo que hizo fue descubrir un lado de su cuello y ofrecerlo.

–Venías por comida, ¿no?

Kyoya se acercó, sin más miramientos y Dino le acarició el cabello mientras le clavaba los colmillos. Dolía igual que siempre, el mismo intenso ardor esparciéndose por su piel, pero era más fácil de soportar. Dino prefería concentrarse en los labios fríos de Kyoya rozando su cuello, la lengua que como siempre lamió los restos de sangre de su piel. Ah, Dios, quería un beso. ¿Era mucho pedir después de servir como máquina expendedora de sangre? Kyoya se apartó y Dino apoyó las manos en sus hombros, reteniéndolo y moviéndose hacia adelante. Pero no tocó sus labios, en vez de eso, escondió el rostro en el cuello de Kyoya y abrió la boca, hundiendo los dientes en la piel pálida y suave. No era ni cerca lo que quería, pero era algo. Sus labios húmedos sobre piel fría y su lengua apenas rozándola cuando se separó.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Kyoya.

–Quería saber cómo se sentía. Me has mordido bastantes veces.

Kyoya llevó la mano a su cuello, su rostro dibujando un gesto de extrañeza. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero desistió y se ocultó bajo las sábanas nuevamente, mientras Dino se moría un poco en el sitio.

–No vas a perder, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no, Haneuma. Voy a deshacerme de las plagas.

Dino sonrió y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando sus chillidos, porque no, no acababa de sentirse orgulloso de Kyoya, ni nada parecido. Demonios, quería besarlo tanto... en vez de eso, salió de la habitación y lo dejó dormir. Amanecía, después de todo y tenía cosas que hacer.

–––

Kyoya tuvo razón. Después de su desaparición, las cosas con las que debía luchar sólo se habían incrementado. Dino se tiró a su cama, cansado. Alguien debía estar transformando a esos vampiros, pero quién... era su culpa no saber, su trabajo aquí era combatir a los vampiros, no pensar constantemente en uno. Si era otro vampiro el que estaba convirtiendo, podía ser el enemigo de Kyoya. Y podría lograr que regresara más rápido. Dino hundió el rostro en la almohada. Allí iba otra vez, pensando en el vampiro. Parecía que hubiera regresado a su adolescencia... aunque les tenía miedo a sus compañeros, así que no podía decir que vivió la parte de enamorarse y...

–Espera –dijo en voz alta–. Espera un minuto, Dino Cavallone.

Una cosa era que le gustara el vampiro. Y lo hacía, pero no lo quería. Sólo le gustaba. Le permitía hablar y no tener que vigilar cada cosa que decía y hacía. Y quería besarlo con desesperación, pero era por su bonita cara y sus bonitos ojos y sus labios... sí, eso era. No le diría que no a Kyoya y si tuviera la oportunidad, lo metería en su cama sin pensarlo ni un segundo, pero nada más.

–Es la abstinencia –se dijo a sí mismo. Decidió que era tiempo de hacer su trabajo. Empezando mañana. Después de dormir.

El día siguiente empezó como la mayoría de los días. Una persona desaparecida, ataques en la noche, la rutina. Dino desayunó, mientras pensaba en qué hacer y se cambió, cerrando la iglesia al salir. Tenía un largo día delante.

–Los ataques de vampiros habían disminuido, pero ahora están mucho peor que antes –le comentó el director de la escuela–. Me parece que tendremos que cerrar si siguen así las cosas. Y me parece que se está sobre esforzando.

–No hay problema –contestó Dino–. Pero me gustaría saber si hay alguna conexión entre los chicos perdidos. Así que si pudiera tener sus expedientes... Todos eran de esta escuela, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió. Dino no les había dicho que muchos de los cadáveres eran vampiros en sí mismos, mejor que siguieran pensando que habían muerto siendo humanos. Se alejó con los expedientes y los leyó en un rincón de la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Almorzó en la biblioteca y después de eso, se dirigió a la muerte. Sonrió mientras revisaba el último cadáver. En serio, había sido estúpido. Distraído y odiando el tener que hacer este trabajo y había pasado cosas por alto.

Los vampiros no solían morder de forma tan descuidada, apenas que quisieran matar y las cicatrices en los cuellos de los cadáveres eran terribles. Demasiado grandes, no hechas para convertir, sino por alguien muerto de hambre.

–La pregunta es por qué un vampiro muerto de hambre convertiría a otros en vez de alimentarse –se dijo a sí mismo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, ya era de noche y esta vez, en vez de regresar a la Iglesia, se quedó en un parque cercano, esperando. Todos los ataques empezaban cerca, el problema es que siempre le avisaban cuando el vampiro causante ya había escapado. No pasaron ni dos horas cuando escuchó gritos y se levantó, corriendo en dirección al ruido. Una de las chicas con las que solía conversar en el mercado lo reconoció y le sostuvo de las manos.

–¡Otro ataque! –exclamó.

–Dime de dónde ha venido –pidió Dino. La muchacha señaló a una casa, gritando acerca de cómo conocía al chico que atacaba y Dino maldijo. Era mejor cuando atacaban en la oscuridad y nadie tenía que pasar por ver a sus conocidos convertidos en cosas sedientas de sangre. Ignoró a la chica y corrió hacia la casa, por el momento ignorando el ataque. Le gustaría tener más tiempo y no tanta gente alrededor, pero no podía hacer nada con eso. Observó los edificios alrededor, guardándolos en su memoria para después y tiró el látigo hacia arriba, usándolo para llegar al techo. Por los gritos, el vampiro estaba cerca. Abrió una ventana de un golpe y se lanzó hacia la habitación, esbozando una sonrisa al ver que el vampiro estaba distraído. Bingo. Finalmente. Antes que pudiera reaccionar u olerlo, el látigo se enredó en el cuello del vampiro y Dino lo arrastró hacia atrás, retirando una jeringa de sus jeans e inyectándola en su cuello.

–No se preocupe –le dijo a la aterrorizada mujer que lloraba en un rincón–. No podrá hacerle daño.

–Es mi hermano –murmuró la mujer, entre lágrimas–. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Dino se mordió la lengua. En serio. Odiaba este trabajo.

–Lo siento –dijo y volvió a saltar por la ventana, llevando al vampiro a cuestas, de regreso a la Iglesia.

Era la segunda vez que tenía un vampiro atado allí, excepto que éste no le importaba en nada. Por supuesto, no quería más muertes, pero era sólo eso. Cualquier persona decente querría que las muertes paren. El vampiro finalmente despertó y Dino observó los ojos rojos y desenfocados, la boca que se volvió una mueca hambrienta con los colmillos visibles y saliva corriendo por su barbilla. El veneno debería calmarlo, si estaba en ese estado, significaba que llevaba días sin comer y para un recién transformado, la sed era incontenible.

–Espero que me seas de utilidad –murmuró–. Oye, ¿puedes entenderme?

El vampiro gruñó en respuesta y Dino maldijo. No creía que esto fuera a funcionar. Observó su muñeca, en el que los colmillos de Kyoya habían dejado una leve cicatriz, dos pequeños puntos blanquecinos en su piel y suspiró. Si no tenía opción... resignando, sacó un cuchillo y un tazón y se hizo un corte en la muñeca, dejando que su sangre fluyera y curando la herida antes de acercarse al vampiro que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y hambrientos. Dino llevó el tazón hasta su boca y lo ayudó a beber. El vampiro gruñó cuando le alejó el tazón, pero parecía más lúcido.

–Entonces, ¿ya me entiendes? –el vampiro parpadeó, confuso.

–Más... –murmuró. Dino se miró la muñeca, negando con la cabeza.

–Te daré más si me contestas, ¿lo entiendes? –preguntó. El vampiro gruñó enseñando los colmillos y luchando con las ataduras. Era inútil, el veneno lo tendría débil unas horas más–. Mira –dijo Dino llevando el cuchillo a su brazo–. Lo tendrás si contestas.

–Eres el... el sacerdote...

–Muy bien –sonrió–. Y te puedo ayudar, pero necesito saber quién te ha hecho esto.

El vampiro le dirigió una mirada vacía.

–Extranjero... –murmuró.

–¿Un extranjero?

–En el bosque... atado...

Dino frunció el ceño, esta historia se ponía cada vez peor.

–¿En qué parte del bosque?

–El templo, pero... no recuerdo cómo llegué.

–Bueno, es suficiente –comentó. El vampiro alzó los ojos, fijos en su muñeca, lamiéndose los labios. Era una lástima, pero no había forma alguna de regresarle su humanidad. Alzó el látigo y le dio un golpe certero en la garganta, con la suficiente fuerza para partirle los huesos. Tendría que ir al bosque y averiguar, y mientras más rápido terminara, mejor.

–––

El templo estaba abandonado. Cubierto de musgo y flores que crecían salvajes. Dino había escuchado historias en el pueblo, sobre fantasmas y demás, pero sabía de monstruos lo suficiente para no hacerle caso a los fantasmas. Encontró una pared rasguñada y sí, rastros de cadenas y escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se giró, solo para encontrarse con Kyoya malherido caminando hacia él. Estaba peor que la vez pasada, cojeaba de forma visible, la camisa blanca llena de sangre, pero aún llevaba las tonfas y la expresión desafiante en la mirada. 

–¿Eres otra de las ilusiones, haneuma?

Dino frunció el ceño. ¿Ilusiones? ¿Un ilusionista? Él conocía a uno. Ah, mierda. Esto era peligroso.

–No –contestó, esperando que Kyoya le creyera. Quería preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero no era el momento.

–Hola, sacerdote –se escuchó otra voz. Kyoya se giró, alzando las tonfas y Dino hizo lo mismo con el látigo. Quien hablaba era un muchacho delgado, con un tridente por arma. Dino logró ver el ojo de otro color, brillando rojo a la distancia. Ése era, entonces–. ¿Has venido a acabar con el vampiro también?

–Sí, de hecho. Aunque el que buscaba ya no está aquí –contestó.

–Ah, sí, ese ya está muerto. Pero creo que acabar con dos sería lo mejor para ti, ¿verdad?

–No interfieras, Haneuma –murmuró Kyoya.

–No creo que estés en posición de...

–Es mi presa –le interrumpió–. Sólo quédate dónde estás.

Kyoya se lanzó hacia adelante y Dino se apoyó en la pared. Intervendría si las cosas iban mal. Observó mientras ambos luchaban, Kyoya atacando y el extraño defendiéndose, hasta que las tuercas cambiaron y Kyoya cayó de rodillas. Dino se puso en guardia por un segundo, pero el ataque del extraño se vio interrumpido cuando Kyoya atacó desde abajo, las estacas de las tonfas haciendo acto de presencia y clavándose en el brazo del muchacho. La otra tonfa se estrelló contra el rostro del muchacho y a eso le siguieron los colmillos, sobre el brazo que sostenía el tridente. Mirándolo pelear desde lejos, Dino suspiró. Kyoya realmente era salvaje. El muchacho trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Kyoya le golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento, para después caerle encima, al parecer rendido. Dino corrió en su auxilio, usando el látigo para alejar el tridente y conteniendo al muchacho cuando éste trató de patear a un inconsciente Kyoya.

–Pensé que estabas aquí para matarlo –gruñó el muchacho–. ¿No eres un cazador?

–No creo que le deba explicaciones a alguien que causó tantos desastres –replicó Dino–. Dime, ¿quién eres?

–Alguien más dispuesto a hacer tu trabajo que tú –farfulló el chico.

Dino se encogió de hombros, sacó otra jeringa de sus bolsillos y se la inyectó. Lo sentía por él, pero no quería tomar riesgos. Finalmente, se acercó a Kyoya y le dio la vuelta, observando sus heridas. No estaban cerrando como la vez anterior, seguían sangrado y al palpar su cuerpo, notó huesos rotos. Ese chico no estaba tan herido, lo que indicaba que Kyoya no había peleado con él. Suspiró, aliviado, cuando Kyoya abrió los ojos.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

–No te preocupes. Toma, aquí –le mostró el brazo derecho y se lo acercó a los labios entreabiertos de Kyoya–. Bebe y cuéntame qué demonios pasó.

Kyoya obedeció. Dino apartó el brazo cuando empezó a sentirse mareado, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que amaneciera.

–Tenía a un extranjero secuestrado. Otro pura sangre –empezó a contar–, pero no podía controlarlo al completo, así que lo dejó aquí y poseía a los otros para que vinieran y pudieran convertirse.

–¿Luchaste con ese vampiro?

–Lo maté –dijo Kyoya–. Y a los otros también. Los estaba matando de hambre a todos ellos, sólo eran carnada.

–¿Y te dijo por qué?

–¿Importa? Voy a matarlo de todos modos.

Dino suspiró.

–No, no lo harás.

Kyoya se levantó, llevando una mano al costado y clavó sus ojos en él.

–Es mi presa, haneuma.

–Lo siento, pero, ¿puedes dármela?

–¿Por qué?

–Lo enviaré a Italia. Será juzgado y condenado.

–¿Por qué? –exigió Kyoya. Dino decidió ser sincero.

–Porque quiero quedarme aquí –dijo, sentándose en el piso–. Mis superiores no están muy felices conmigo. Después de tantos ataques, si les envío al responsable dejaran de fastidiarme y no me exigirán que me vaya.

Kyoya lo observó como si fuera un bicho raro y Dino sonrió, poniéndose de pie y tomando el rostro de Kyoya entre sus manos. Estaba lleno de sangre goteando desde no frente y, aun así, las ganas locas que tenía de besarlo surgieron.

–¿No lo entiendes, Kyoya? Quiero quedarme contigo un poco más. Quiero quedarme aquí un poco más.

Kyoya le tocó un brazo, indeciso. Dino sabía que esto no era otra de sus insinuaciones estúpidas, otra de sus bromas y sabía que Kyoya lo entendía.

–Has lo que quieras –murmuró y Dino se encontró por tercera vez con un grupo de murciélagos en las manos.

Ah, mierda, pensó, frotándose los ojos. Quería besarlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de eso, lo que siguió fueron dos semanas de limpieza. Encontró el sótano con cadáveres frescos y una nota escrita con la firma de Kyoya indicando que se había encargado de eso. Vampiros dejados sin comer hasta que el hambre los enloquecía y salían a atacar como perros rabiosos. Todos muertos ahora y todos sin saber qué demonios había pasado con ellos. Al menos, él no había tenido que matar a todos esos chicos.

Después, llegar al chico a Italia, regresar a la casa de su infancia que de repente le parecía vacía y solitaria mientras esperaba por un veredicto. Se enteró, mientas estaba allí, que el chico fue usado por una organización criminal de monstruos y los odiaba. Kyoya no era más que su propio experimento matando vampiros. Al menos, pudo mentir y decir que se había escapado y Rokudo Mukuro, ese era el nombre, sería el único responsable de las muertes.

–Podría decirles a todos que te negaste a matar al vampiro –le dijo. Dino estaba de visita en la celda y agradeció no tener que tocar él ese punto. Porque de eso justo quería hablar.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –preguntó.

–Al grano, Haneuma –dijo, en una falsa voz aguda–. Qué ofreces.

–Mi antiguo maestro podría usarte –Dino no veía ningún punto en mentir. Era él quien más quería que esto acabe y regresar a Japón–. Quiere una persona de confianza, al parecer entrena a alguien nuevo. Así que eso ganarías. No vivir en una celda, ser más o menos libre. Y antes que digas algo más, podrías decirle a todo el mundo que no maté al vampiro. Igual te juzgarán. Sigues siendo responsable de todas esas muertes. Pero si no hablas, ambos ganamos.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que no mataré a ese maestro tuyo?

Dino rio en voz alta. Le encantaría verlo intentarlo. Reborn era un maldito monstruo, más fuerte que el mismo Kyoya.

–Eso sería una sorpresa. Pero él es incluso más fuerte que mi vampiro, ¿sabes?

Mukuro sonrió.

–Tenemos un trato, entonces, Cavallone. Aunque si fuera tú, me cuidaría de apegarme a tu vampiro. Todos ellos son iguales.

–––

Dino se tiró en la cama. Nunca pensó que extrañaría este pequeño cuarto y esta cama, pero lo había hecho. Estar de vuelta era bueno y se puso de mejor humor cuando sintió a Kyoya entrar por la ventana.

–Buenas noches –saludó, incorporándose. Esta vez, Kyoya vestía con un pantalón negro y botas altas, casi hasta la rodilla y una camisa ajustada con los últimos botones abiertos, dejando ver la línea de su cuello y su pecho. Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla, preguntándose si Kyoya no estaba planeando en secreto matarlo de la frustración.

–Estás de vuelta –dijo Kyoya–. ¿Y Mukuro?

Dino no preguntó cómo supo el nombre. Debía haber averiguado por su lado.

–En buenas manos –contestó. El vampiro se acercó y Dino notó los guantes de cuero negro cubriendo sus dedos–. ¿No te alegra volver a la normalidad?

–¿Qué hay de normal en esta situación? – preguntó Kyoya. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, como había hecho tantas veces antes. Dino llevó las manos a su cintura, tratando de no pensar en su cercanía. Kyoya llevó las manos a su rostro, apartó el pelo de su frente y se inclinó y, por un momento, Dino no fue capaz de procesar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Luego, la realidad lo golpeó. Era Kyoya y sus labios fríos sobre los suyos, moviéndose suavemente, pero con insistencia. Era lo que llevaba meses queriendo probar. Era la lengua de Kyoya lamiendo sus labios cerrados y él reaccionando al fin y abriendo la boca, juntado sus labios entreabiertos, probando el sabor de los labios de Kyoya y el interior de su boca. A diferencia de su piel fría, su boca era cálida. Dino le cogió el cabello, y lo atrajo sólo un poco más, sin dejar de besarlo.

–Como dije –susurró Kyoya, contra sus labios–, no hay nada de normal.

Dino asintió, decidiendo que puestos a pecar, hacerlo de una vez por todas. Retrocedió en la cama, llevando a Kyoya con él, buscando más besos, mordiendo sus labios, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo debajo. Ojos grises fijos en él, y ese rostro del que estaba completa, perdidamente enamorado.

–¿Quieres cambiar el trato, Kyoya?

–No soy un incubo, Cavallone –replicó Kyoya.

–Pero quieres mi sangre. Y yo quiero estar dentro de ti. Abrirte, besarte –murmuró, dejando besos en su mejilla–. Ir tan profundo dentro de ti...

–Sigues diciendo cosas impropias de un sacerdote –Dino sonrió, apartándose un poco y se alarmó al notar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kyoya.

–Oye, espera... –muy tarde, nuevamente tenía murciélagos dónde antes estaba Kyoya y lo vio reaparecer en la ventana.

–Nos vemos, Haneuma –se despidió, desapareciendo otra vez.

–Maldito vampiro –Dino se dejó caer en la cama, frustrado. La próxima vez, le tendería una trampa y no lo dejaría salir de esta habitación hasta que lo tuviera desnudo y jadeando y… ah, mierda. Ahora no sólo quería besarlo.

–––

Dino observó la casa en las afueras del bosque. Ya no le extrañaba que Kyoya desapareciera meses sí y meses no, pero después de besarlo decidió que si la montaña no viene a Mahoma... y allí estaba, después de leer y averiguar sobre posibles lugares, este lugar en apariencia abandonado era uno de los pocos que le quedaba por revisar.

Estaba a punto de forzar la puerta cuando una mano en el hombro lo detuvo.

–¿Ahora también allanas casas ajenas, Haneuma?

–Hola, Kyoya –respondió, sonriendo sin rastro de vergüenza. Se giró y lo enfrentó, contento al ver que esta vez no estaba malherido ni nada por el estilo–. Ya me conoces, como siempre dices, hago cosas impropias de un sacerdote.

–Tienes suerte que me guste tu sangre –comentó, adelantándose unos pasos y abriendo la puerta. Dino lo siguió dentro sin esperar ser invitado, observando el lugar. O lo que podía con la poca iluminación.

–¿Sólo mi sangre? –cuestionó–. Me estás haciendo sentir mal.

–¿Hay otra cosa en ti que me pueda gustar? –Kyoya se acercó a la pared, y Dino lo siguió, apoyando una mano al lado de su cabeza mientras éste encendía las luces.

–Tal vez –murmuró, agachándose–. Si lo pruebas.

Dino se movió, dejando que sus labios rocen la nuca de Kyoya, mordiendo un poco la piel expuesta. Sonrió cuando Kyoya no le respondió con un golpe.

–¿No tienes a nadie más que te ayude con la abstinencia, Haneuma? No me pagas para eso.

–Tú lo dijiste –susurró, besando su cuello–. Contigo puede dejar el acto de buena gente. Por eso también te pago.

Kyoya se giró, y lo observó, ladeando el rostro. Dino se debatió internamente entre ir por ello o esperar algún comentario. Pero ya había roto todas las reglas con él y fue Kyoya quién lo besó primero. Apoyó una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó, rogando al Dios en el que no creía que no se moviera y le dejara tener esto. Kyoya no lo hizo y Dino se encontró con sus labios entreabiertos, su boca dispuesta. Lanzó una plegaria interna de agradecimiento a quién sea que lo hubiera escuchado.

Sintió las manos de Kyoya en su cintura, los colmillos rozar su lengua y jadeó, empujándolo contra la pared, metiendo una pierna entre las de Kyoya. Kyoya respondió moviendo el rostro hacia su cuello y Dino lo dejó, usando las manos para forzar la camisa fuera de los pantalones, acariciando su espalda fría mientras Kyoya hundía los colmillos en su cuello. El dolor lo paralizó por un momento, pero no evitó que lo siguiera tocando, concentrado en el cuerpo entre sus brazos y no en la sangre siendo drenada de su cuerpo.

–¿Sabes que duele como el infierno? –comentó. Prefería tener esa boca sobre la suya y no mordiéndole. Kyoya se detuvo, lamiendo su cuello.

–Si voy a ver qué más en ti me puede gustar, debo comparar sabores, ¿no?

Dino se detuvo un momento, sin entender y sintió su cerebro hacer cortocircuito cuando Kyoya se arrodilló y le abrió los pantalones sin ningún miramiento. No es que se quejara, pero era demasiado para procesar. Él había imaginado un largo proceso antes de siquiera pensar en...

–¿Estás muerto, Haneuma? –se burló Kyoya. Dino volvió en sí, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Un poco, creo –admitió. Kyoya bufó, rodando los ojos antes de abrir los labios y acerca su boca a la erección palpitante de Dino. Sólo en el último momento se le ocurrió pensar en el par de colmillos afilados y en lo peligroso que era hacer esto, pero Kyoya ya tenía la cabeza de su miembro en la boca, usando una mano para apartarse el pelo del rostro y la otra para sostenerse de las caderas de Dino.

Dino no quería correrse tan rápido, pero la visión de Kyoya engullendo su miembro de a pocos, la lengua, la sensación caliente dentro de su boca y sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera saboreando... embistió sin querer, causando que Kyoya se detenga, le dejara libre y le enseñara los colmillos.

–Quieto, haneuma –advirtió, pasando la lengua por sus colmillos. Dino tragó saliva. No debería encontrar la implícita amenaza sexy, pero lo hacía y asintió sin atreverse a responder.

–Buen chico –murmuró Kyoya. Dino se dijo a sí mismo que no se había imaginado como un buen caballo domado, sólo para mantener la dignidad.

Kyoya se inclinó otra vez, esta vez lamiendo primero. Dino apoyó las manos en la pared, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer quieto y disfrutar el espectáculo, pero era muy difícil cuando Kyoya decidió succionar la cabeza de su miembro, gimiendo en voz baja. Ah, mierda, quería follárselo, no sólo estar allí de pie, aguantando las ganas de embestir en su boca, llegar hasta su garganta, hacerlo llorar un poco... Kyoya pareció sentir su frustración porque alzó los ojos y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, todavía con el miembro en su boca. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que Dino gimiera, y luego retrocedió con lentitud, dejando que el miembro de Dino abandonara sus labios. Y luego se puso de pie, como si nada.

–Tu sangre sabe mejor –le dijo, llevando un dedo a sus labios.

–No te atrevas a... –muy tarde, desapareció. Dino maldijo en voz alta. Los murciélagos se alejaron y Dino se preguntó si debía seguirlo. Pero primero, apretó los dedos en su miembro, masturbándose con el recuerdo de Kyoya de rodillas, la boca que todavía quería besar, su sonrisa de burla, y se corrió entre sus dedos. No se molestó en limpiar el desastre en la pared antes de irse. Si Kyoya podía dejarlo a medias, él también podía dejar sucia su casa.

–––

Dino suspiró, quitándose las gafas que sólo usaba de vez en cuando. Kyoya nuevamente llevaba semanas sin aparecer y él tampoco iba a buscarlo, en especial porque los ancianos de la familia Cavallone ya estaban pidiendo su cabeza. No era algo en lo que quisiera pensar y en vez de eso, se tocó el cuello, en donde las marcas de los colmillos ya habían desaparecido. Que no bebiera su sangre indicaba que bebía de otros y sólo en la mañana, Dino encontró el cuerpo de un ladrón drenado y con las características marcas de colmillos en el cuello. Mientras observaba cómo la policía se llevaba el cadáver, se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba sintiendo una pizca de celos ni que estaba extrañando esas mismas marcas (y el dolor ardiente que venía con ellas y los labios fríos y la lengua húmeda) sobre su cuello. Tal vez debía tomar una decisión y dejar de vivir en esta especie de limbo, por mucho que le gustara mantener las cosas así. Sin que pasara nada grave, sin tener que regresar a casa y ser enviado a asesinar más cosas... y sí, con Kyoya en su ventana, escuchándolo hablar si no podía hacer otra cosa.

Escuchó ruido y sonrió, sin alzar la vista. Ya conocía los pasos de su dolor de cabeza favorito.

–Haneuma –saludó Kyoya, dejándose caer en el sofá. Dino regresó a mirarlo. Estaba sentado de lado, con las piernas subidas en el brazo del sofá, y había un pequeño pájaro parado en la punta del zapato. Dino parpadeó, pero decidió ignorar al animal–. Hoy no pareces un sacerdote.

Dino miró su camiseta. Vestía una sin mangas, desteñida por el uso, y llevaba el cabello desordenado. Suponía que para Kyoya era un look extraño.

–No es como que deba usar sotana todo el día –comentó–. ¿A qué has venido?

–¿No estás feliz de verme? –comentó Kyoya, burlón–. ¿Pasó algo, Haneuma?

Dino se encogió de hombros.

–No mucho, excepto que me están exigiendo que te mate.

Kyoya no reaccionó con más que una pequeña risa.

–Eso sería divertido, ¿lo vas a intentar?

–Debería –murmuró Dino–. Pero ya dejamos claro que no quiero matarte.

Kyoya giró el rostro hacia él.

–No entiendo por qué –dijo, y Dino sonrió–. Tú no me conoces. ¿Qué quieres de mí, exactamente?

Eso era cierto, pensó Dino. No sabía más que su nombre, dónde vivía y que se divertía con él. Decir que lo quería sería exagerado.

–No, es cierto. Pero... –se levantó y se acercó al sofá, inclinándose sobre Kyoya, apoyando una mano en el respaldar–. Soy un cazador, después de todo. Es lógico que quiera atrapar a mi presa y ponerla en una jaula.

–Y yo soy un depredador. Lo único lógico de hacer con mis presas es que las devore.

–Puedes devorarme en cualquier momento –dijo, medio en broma y para quitarle seriedad al asunto, llevó una mano a la cremallera de sus jeans–. Puedes comerme, si quieres.

Kyoya lo ignoró.

–Entonces, eso quieres, ¿atraparme?

–Atraparte, tenerte –dijo Dino, acercando el rostro al de Kyoya–. Sí, eso quiero.

Kyoya pareció considerar sus palabras. De repente elevó una mano, tomando un mechón de cabello rubio entre sus dedos.

–Esto me gusta –murmuró–. El color.

Dino le rozó los labios con un dedo, preguntándose si ya podía besarlo. Kyoya abrió la boca y lo lamió, y Dino observó mientras uno de los colmillos rozaba su dedo y le abría la piel. Kyoya chupó la sangre, y Dino le recorrió los labios con el dedo herido, pintándolos de rojo. Kyoya alzó la cabeza al mismo que él se inclinaba, ambos encontrándose a medio camino. Dino saboreó su propia sangre en los labios de Kyoya, y no le importó en absoluto.

Kyoya se incorporó sin dejar de besarle, se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras Dino se alejaba de su boca para besar su mejilla.

–Entonces, es un trato –susurró Kyoya, enredando los dedos en su cabello y tirando de él, causando que Dino se alejara reluctante de su piel.

–Trató –repitió, abriéndole los pantalones y metiendo las manos dentro. De alguna manera, terminó sentado el sofá, sin camiseta y con los jeans enredados en los tobillos, con Kyoya sobre él, desnudo bajo la luz pálida de las luces de su habitación. Dino lo observó, mordiéndose los labios mientras introducía un dedo tras otro en su cuerpo y Kyoya siseaba, moviéndose lentamente con los ojos apretados y los colmillos clavados en sus propios labios. Dino le abrió los labios con la lengua y lo besó, acariciando su rostro con la mano libre, hasta que consideró que estaba listo y se alejó, introduciendo un par de dedos en su boca que Kyoya lamió y mordió, rasgando la piel con los colmillos mientras Dino reemplazaba los dedos en su interior con su miembro, penetrando suave y lentamente. Kyoya gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Dino se introducía en él, poco a poco hasta que no pudo ir más adentro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, besando sus hombros. Kyoya suspiró y se movió un poco, jadeando cada vez que lo hacía. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda y Dino supuso que tendría más que un rasguño al día siguiente. En respuesta, elevó las caderas y empezó a embestir, las manos en la cintura de Kyoya para ayudarlo a moverse.

–Haneuma –jadeó Kyoya contra su cuello, antes de morderlo y hundir los colmillos. En otras circunstancias, el dolor le habría hecho perder su erección al segundo, pero esta vez sólo se mezcló con las sensaciones, el interior de Kyoya apretándole, tan suave y caliente, sus gemidos ahogados... el dolor sólo logró que se sintiera más excitado, al borde del orgasmo, y embistió, perdiendo el ritmo, apretando a Kyoya contra su cuerpo. Sintió a Kyoya temblar y correrse, todavía con los dientes clavados en su cuello y cuando los retiró, la visión de sus ojos nublados por el placer, labios rojos de su sangre le hizo terminar dentro, embistiendo mientras se corría, obligando a Kyoya a moverse con él.

–Dino... –jadeó Kyoya. Dino lo beso, sintiéndose mareado y se quedó quieto, respirando sobre su boca.

–¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? –preguntó sin poder evitar la sonrisa de burla que se dibujó en sus labios–. De haberlo sabido...

–No completas esa frase, Haneuma –le cortó Kyoya. Dino aún estaba dentro de su cuerpo y no tenía ganas de dejar de estarlo, aunque el sofá era incómodo.

–¿Segunda ronda en la cama? –preguntó, dibujando círculos en la espalda de Kyoya.

–¿Tienes sangre suficiente para eso? –preguntó. Dino lo pensó. No se sentía tan mal y Kyoya no había bebido tanto. Y si no, bueno, averiguarlo sería divertido.

–Averigüémoslo –murmuró.

Dino no esperaba, la mañana siguiente, encontrar a Kyoya todavía en su cama. Dormía desnudo sobre las sábanas, en el cuarto a oscuras. Kyoya debía haber cubierto las ventanas antes de dormir porque Dino no recordaba haberlo hecho. Se acomodó un poco, pero le dolía el cuello, Kyoya lo había mordido más de una vez la noche pasada, cuidando de no tomar demasiado y ahora tenía una colección de heridas con la marca de sus colmillos cubriendo ambos lados de su cuello.

Lo sintió despertar y ponerse de espaldas, y le sonrió.

–Buenos días –saludó. Kyoya le observó un momento y cerró los ojos, sin responder. Sobre el sofá, Dino notó al pájaro. Lo había olvidado por completo–. ¿Qué diablos pasa con el pájaro?

Kyoya abrió los ojos, alzando una mano.

–Ven aquí –dijo. El pájaro voló hacia su mano y se posó en ella. Dino lo observó, sorprendido.

–No sabía que podían tener mascotas –comentó, observando al pequeño pájaro que pronto decidió volar por la habitación–. ¿Tiene nombre?

–Hibird –respondió Kyoya. Dino lo miró, esperando que le dijera que era una broma. Pero no, Kyoya no solía bromear así. Trató de aguantar la risa, sin éxito.

–¿En serio? ¿Hibird?

–Yo no se lo puse –Kyoya se cruzó de brazos y se incorporó, buscando su ropa con los ojos–. Fue una mujer algo tonta. Pero se quedó con el nombre.

La sonrisa de Dino se borró de sus labios. ¿Una mujer? ¿Vampiro, humana? ¿Podía preguntar?

–Celoso, ¿Cavallone? –Dino no lo negó. Kyoya suspiró, antes de seguir hablando–. Es sólo un incordio, una pacifista entre los nuestros.

–¿Hay pacifistas entre los vampiros? –preguntó, curioso. El sexo parecía haber vuelto parlanchín a Kyoya y pensaba aprovecharlo–. Eso no me lo hubiera imaginado.

–Hay, unos pocos. Son los que menos se mueven y los más débiles. Pueden seguir viviendo, pero nada más. Sólo los de mi clase pueden serlo. Los que se transforman, se vuelven locos sin la sangre.

–Pero el sangre pura que Mukuro atrapó estaba hambriento.

–No todos pueden vivir sin beber. La mayoría de nosotros la necesitamos –explicó Kyoya–, si dejara de alimentarme, me volvería igual. Pero si lo decidiera y entrenara, tal vez podría resistir la sed.

–Supongo que no pueden evitar ser lo que son –comentó Dino, acariciando su abdomen. Kyoya rozó el dorso de la mano que lo acariciaba, siguiendo las líneas del tatuaje.

–Eso es cierto. Tú tampoco puedes, Cavallone –Dino observó los dedos subir por su brazo, dibujando las cadenas tatuadas en su piel–. Esto es lo que eres.

Dino esbozó una sonrisa vacía. En realidad, odiaba ese tatuaje. Significaba precisamente eso, la incapacidad de escapar de su destino, por más que lo había intentado. Su padre no tuvo ningún otro hijo al que heredarle la carga y aunque lo hubiera tenido, cada uno de ellos habría sido marcado con esto sobre su piel. Uno de sus ancestros, hace muchos años, prometió luchar contra los vampiros y a cambio de su fuerza, ofreció a todos sus descendientes. Todos ellos estaban malditos, y se suponía que él se uniera a alguna chica y tuviera al siguiente en la línea. 

–Aunque siempre puedes decirme que corte estas cadenas –agregó Kyoya, haciendo un pequeño corte con sus uñas en la piel de su brazo, sobre una de las cadenas del tatuaje–. Serías interesante de ver como vampiro. No creo que nadie haya transformado un cazador antes.

–Ya te dije, no me interesa matar a otras personas para sobrevivir –le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besando los dedos de Kyoya –. Esto está bien para mí –apretó la mano de Kyoya entre sus dedos, antes de agregar –, y no te atrevas a desaparecer hoy. Quiero tenerte todo un día para mí.

–¿Planeas enjaularme, Cavallone?

Dino sonrió, moviéndose para quedar sobre el vampiro, apresándolo entre la cama y su cuerpo. Se inclinó, rozando la boca de Kyoya con sus labios.

–Así es –admitió–. Sólo un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ampliando un poco esto. Dino y Kyoya siguen su relación. Más personas se unen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto tendrá tercera parte, ni siquiera sé porque me hago esto a mí misma XD
> 
> Advertencias: sangre, lo que es normal, porque vampiros (?). OOC, pero es por el AU.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Dino? –la voz de su maestro se escuchó por el altavoz del teléfono. Dino bostezó, apoyando el rostro en la mesa.

–Muy seguro. ¿Cómo está Mukuro?

–Trató de escapar un par de veces, pero está bien. ¿No tienes ganas de venir a conocer a mi nuevo alumno?

–Todavía no, gracias –contestó. No quería parecer irrespetuoso, pero sabía que si iba terminaría enredado en las torturas de su maestro–. Y gracias por todo, Reborn.

–Creo que eres un imbécil si crees que un vampiro se comportará –dijo Reborn, sin suavizar un ápice sus palabras. Dino hizo una mueca de dolor, un reflejo de sus años de entrenamiento, esperando un golpe que gracias a Dios no iba a llegar–. Pero si puedes tratar de controlar a un pura sangre y tener información de ellos, está bien. No diré nada de tu amante y podrás seguir en Japón. Mukuro ha sido una buena ganancia, después de todo.

Dino rodó los ojos. Reborn le daba miedo, pero sabía que podía contar con él y mucho más si le daba cosas a cambio.

–Bien. Cuídate por allá.

–Y tú –dijo, su voz ganando seriedad–. Hablo en serio, Dino. No me gustaría que uno de mis apreciados estudiantes desperdiciara su vida.

–No te preocupes, sé lo que estoy haciendo –mintió, rascándose la cabeza. Por el bufido de Reborn no le creyó de todos modos–. Saluda a Squalo de mi parte.

Dino colgó. No sabía si la preocupación de Reborn era por su bienestar o porque su sangre todavía era necesaria, pero no podía mentirle y era mejor que supiera de su situación con Kyoya y que estuviera de su lado (lo más que se pudiera), porque si alguien podía convencer a los ancianos de la casa Cavallone era él. Lo único que estaba pidiendo era poder quedarse en Japón un poco más. Por el momento, hasta que no tuviera más excusas... cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que conociera al vampiro, casi un año desde que empezaron su trato y su relación seguía como siempre. Kyoya iba y venía, como siempre, y era imposible de predecir, pero al menos una vez al mes se quedaba todo el día en la iglesia o Dino iba a su casa y podía disfrutar de él. _"Tratar de ponerle cadenas",_ decía Kyoya. Dino observó las esposas en su escritorio. Quería volver esa frase literal, atarlo, evitarle escapar como le gustaba hacer y marcar su cuerpo y su piel hasta que algo de Dino quedara en él. Maldijo en voz baja, sabiendo que era poco probable que Kyoya llegara hoy y se tiró en la cama, dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

–No puedo dormir –murmuró después de un rato de dar vueltas y mirar el techo. Miró a los lados y a falta de nada mejor que hacer, tomó una chaqueta y decidió ir a ver a Kyoya. Si tenía suerte, lo encontraría y si no, podría investigar un poco su casa.

\---

Las pocas veces que había estado allí, pensó Dino, mientras forzaba la puerta y entraba, lo único a lo que le había prestado atención era al sofá y la cama (no era su culpa si Kyoya le colgaba los brazos al cuello y lo besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello que su único objetivo fuera encontrar un lugar cómodo en donde desnudarlo, ¿bien?). Ahora, sin distracciones, notó que la casa, aunque austera, estaba bien cuidada. Incluso había una cocina, aunque no tenía rastros de uso.

–¿Es usted Cavallone–san? –alguien preguntó, antes que Dino pudiera curiosear en el resto de habitaciones. Se giró, encontrándose de frente con una muchacha de cabello corto recogido en un moño y un vestido floreado y colorido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, contrastando con el resto del lugar. ¿Sería esta la mujer de la que había hablado Kyoya?

–Soy Haru Miura. Me estaba preguntando si podía conocerlo, pero Hibari-san no es muy sociable –comentó la mujer, observándolo de arriba a abajo–. Ah, no le vayas a decir que me viste aquí, no se supone que venga. ¿Y eres italiano? Siempre he querido ir, aunque no pueda pasear de día, es un hermoso país, ¿no es así?

Dino la observó mientras la mujer hablaba sobre los viajes que quería hacer, aunque no pudiera por su condición, estupefacto. A diferencia de Kyoya, esta mujer hablaba hasta por los codos.

–No me imaginé a Hibari-san con eligiendo una pareja–dijo, interrumpiendo su perorata y poniéndose en puntillas para mirarlo de frente–. ¡Y un extranjero! ¡Y un Cavallone! ¡Pero es muy guapo!

La chica lanzó un chillido, llevándose las manos al rostro y Dino parpadeó, recuperando el habla.

–Disculpa –le interrumpió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Decidió ser cortes, lo que haría con una mujer que no fuera un vampiro y estiró la mano, sonriendo–. Perdón por no presentarme, Dino Cavallone, a tu servicio.

En vez de tomarle la mano, la chica (¿Haru?) volvió a chillar. Dino se preguntó si estaría bien.

–¡Y tan educado! ¡No lo habría imaginado de Hibari-san! Él no es nada educado –finalmente, se detuvo, y lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa arrepentida y tomando su mano–. Lo siento, hablo mucho, pero es que no esperaba conocerte. Hibari-san no dice nada nunca y apenas sé quién eres porque ordenó que no te tocaran, así que...

–¿Ordenó que no me tocaran? –preguntó Dino, más confundido que antes. Haru se llevó las manos a la boca.

–Dijo que todo en esta ciudad, usted incluido son de su propiedad. Los vampiros solemos ser muy territoriales, ¿sabe? Pero yo no, no se preocupe –añadió, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Dino se preguntó si ella creía que su trato con Kyoya se extendía a todos los vampiros, porque no parecía asustada. 

–¿Eres una pacifista, de casualidad? –preguntó. Ella debía ser la mujer rara de la que Hibari había hablado.

–¿Le ha hablado de mí? – Haru sonrió–. Ah, pero mira, vamos a sentarnos primero...

Haru se ubicó en el sofá, señalando el sillón delante de ella. Dino parpadeó. Notó que, de forma inconsciente, su mano izquierda había estado sobre el látigo todo el tiempo, listo para atacar en caso de ser necesario. Y ahora estaba pensando en sentarse y charlar con un vampiro extraño. Primero Kyoya y ahora... ¿realmente importaba? Ella no parecía un peligro. Se sentó, sonriendo a Haru.

–No tengo muchas personas con quién hablar, así que disculpa si hablo mucho –dijo ella, jugando con un mechón de su cabello–. A nadie les gustan los vampiros como yo.

–Pero Kyoya te conoce, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–Hibari-san es un joven al que no le importan las convenciones –dijo Haru. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas cubiertas, por primera vez luciendo seria–. O tal vez es que no le importo yo mucho.

Añadió, soltando una risa. Dino se preguntó cómo debía responder a eso, pero Haru no esperó una respuesta antes de seguir hablando.

–Usted es la prueba, ¿no? Cualquier otro le hubiera matado al primer signo de debilidad. Y por esas marcas en el cuello, ha tenido muchas oportunidades. Saber cómo piensa Hibari-san es imposible, pero si quiere un consejo, no se involucre mucho más. No creo que sea seguro venir aquí y todo eso.

Dino sonrió. Lo último que hubiera esperado en su vida era tener la simpatía de un vampiro. Alzó la mano tatuada.

–Me parece que ya estoy bastante involucrado –bromeó–. No es que esté más seguro alejándome.

Haru sonrió.

–Aunque me alegro que hayan terminado juntos. Cuando me enteré que el último de los Cavallone había llegado, pensé que tendríamos una guerra con ellos. Qué bueno que Hibari-san no lo mató.

Dino chaqueó la cabeza. Primero Kyoya y ahora Haru, ninguno de los dos lo consideraba fuerte.

–Yo también podría haberlo matado –dijo. Haru le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente, como si no le creyera en absoluto y alzó las manos, de nuevo haciendo aspavientos.

–Por supuesto que creo que es fuerte, el nombre de su familia es muy conocido, ¿sabe? Pero no me puedo imaginar a Hibari-san perdiendo.

–¿Hace cuánto lo conoces? –preguntó Dino, curioso. Kyoya hablaba muy poco sobre sí mismo, pero tenía la sensación que a Haru no le importaría contarle.

–Unos diez años, tal vez... –contestó Haru, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla–. Haru es bastante débil, así que pensé que estaba acabada, pero a él no le importa.

–Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Lo que Dino sabía de los pura sangre es que protegían a sus niños, y crecían rápidamente, cuando uno salía a la vista, ya eran adultos. Kyoya era raro en eso también. Definitivamente, no era un adulto.

–Eso no se le pregunta a una chica –bromeó, antes de añadir–. Unos setenta. Hibari-san no lleva la cuenta, pero debe estar por 30. Es bastante joven y crece muy rápido.

Dino esbozó una sonrisa. Así que Kyoya era mayor. Él siempre lo trataba como a un muchacho, aunque en años de vampiro, 30 no era nada.

–Para nosotros es peligroso mostrarnos mientras aún somos jóvenes –contó Haru, mirando las manos que apoyaba sobre las rodillas–. Mucho más en mi caso, pero no creo que pudiera vivir asesinando.

–Es admirable en un vampiro –comentó, pero más que hablar de Haru, Kyoya era lo que atraía su curiosidad–. ¿Era un niño cuando lo conociste?

–Era sólo un poco más pequeño de lo que es ahora –Haru soltó una risita–. Pero tenía la misma actitud. Los vampiros buscan madurar rápido, ¿sabe? Es la mejor forma de sobrevivir.

Haru alzó la cabeza de repente, poniéndose de pie, su rostro palideciendo de pronto.

–Ah, ya llegó –comentó, guiñando un poco a Dino–. Si pregunta, no le dije nada a usted.

Le dedicó a Dino una sonrisa pícara, antes de desvanecerse en un suave humo gris. Dino la observó. Sabía que muchos de ellos tomaban formas diferentes, pero era la primera vez que veía sólo humo. Tal vez era signo de la debilidad de la que Kyoya había hablado. Giró la cabeza, suponiendo que éste estaba por llegar.

–¿Quieres explicar esto, Cavallone?

Dino pensó por un momento que se refería al allanamiento de morada, pero notó las esposas... sus esposas... en los dedos enguantados de Kyoya.

–¿Fuiste a la Iglesia? –preguntó, poniéndose de pie para darle alcance.

–Es obvio –contestó Kyoya–. No trates de desviar el tema. ¿Qué es esto?

–Un arma de cazador, porque eso es lo que soy –contestó, mientras Kyoya se acercaba a él, dándole vueltas a las esposas entre sus dedos–. No me digas que lo has olvidado.

–¿Una específica para los de mi clase?

Dino sonrió, preguntándose qué le convendría más. Mentir como un cosaco o admitir que tenía pensado usarlas en él.

–Hay otros más como tú –decidió mentir. Por el momento–. Tal vez tenga que cazar uno...

–Pensé que finalmente habías decidido matarme –le interrumpió Kyoya, dejándose caer en el sofá. Dino rodó los ojos. Había descubierto que a Kyoya luchar le divertía y la mayor parte del tiempo, la idea de Dino decidiendo matarlo lo excitaba más de lo que Dino consideraba correcto.

–Todavía no, lo siento.

–Qué aburrido –se quejó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tu amiga Haru me invitó –mintió otra vez.

–No es mi amiga. La mayoría sabe que entrar a los dominios de otros es una sentencia de muerte, pero esa mujer es simplemente estúpida.

–¿La matarías si la encontraras aquí? –preguntó, curioso. Haru le había caído bien, pero no es que le importara mucho si un vampiro vivía o moría.

–Es demasiado débil –contestó Kyoya. Eso significaba que no. Kyoya no se molestaba con las personas débiles, simplemente las ignoraba. De repente, Kyoya le tiró las esposas y él las atrapó, observando las muñecas pálidas de Kyoya. Quería usarlas en él. Y ahora, viéndolo recostado en el sofá, la piel de su cuello visible, los labios entreabiertos... Dino se sentía como un adicto necesitando su siguiente dosis.

–Déjame usarlas en ti –susurró, arrodillándose delante del vampiro y acariciando su muñeca derecha. Kyoya no pareció sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud–. Sabes que no voy a matarte, sólo... no podrías escapar. Sigo queriendo enjaularte, Kyoya –admitió, bajando la cabeza para besar sus dedos.

–¿Y crees que te dejaré? –Dino alzó la vista. Bueno, no lo estaba alejando y eso siempre era una buena señal. Y podía ver la línea de su miembro duro a través de los pantalones, así que estaba interesado. Dino le rozó con la palma de su mano, y Kyoya alzó las caderas, frotándose contra él.

–Creo que sí –contestó, usando la otra mano para abrirle las piernas y apoyando la boca contra una de sus rodillas–. No puedes negar que te gusta esto.

–¿Y qué me darías a cambio? –Dino movió los labios hacia arriba, apretando los dientes sobre el muslo cubierto de Kyoya. Los dedos del vampiro se enredaron en su pelo, tirando de él con fuerza–. Contesta, Haneuma.

–¿Sabes que me encanta cuando me llamas así? –preguntó Dino, en vez de contestar. Tampoco es que tuviera nada que darle aparte de su sangre–. Me gusta la forma en que lo dices, suena tan caliente...

Kyoya tiró de su pelo una vez más, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

–Úsalas en mi primero –susurró. Debería dejar de hablar sin pensar antes, pero ahora que lo había dicho y se permitía pensarlo, no le disgustaba la idea. Su vida nunca había sido suya, después de todo, ni siquiera su cuerpo marcado sin su consentimiento. Pertenecer a Kyoya por un tiempo no sería tan malo en comparación y menos si le permitía reclamarlo como suyo también–. Y luego, déjame atarte.

Kyoya enredó una mano en el cuello de su camiseta y tiró de él hacia adelante, rasgando los labios de Dino con los colmillos. Había hambre en su mirada y Dino sonrió mientras el vampiro le lamía los labios.

–Bien –aceptó, empujando a Dino al suelo y poniéndose de pie. Dino lo siguió de buena gana, sin extrañarse cuando el vampiro lo tiró a la cama apenas entrar al cuarto, aunque una pequeña alarma se encendió en su cabeza cuando Kyoya tomó el látigo. El vampiro se sentó sobre sus piernas, sonriendo.

–Es un trato, Cavallone.

–Si lo usas, también lo usaré en ti después –advirtió. Recordó a su padre diciéndole que cada arma de un cazador debía ser tratada con respeto y más importante, nunca permitir que caiga en manos del enemigo mientras Kyoya le ataba las muñecas a las barandas de la cama. Dino trató de soltarse, sólo por probar y descubrió que no podía, la piel de su látigo clavándose en sus muñecas cuando lo intentaba. Estaba sentado, apoyado sobre el respaldar de la cama y por un momento se le ocurrió pensar cómo reaccionaría si fuera otro vampiro el que lo tuviera en esta posición. ¿Cómo podría escapar sin sus manos y sin su arma? Pero esa línea de pensamiento se perdió cuando Kyoya empezó a desnudarse, reemplazada por el arrepentimiento. Quería tocarlo, le gustaba tocarlo y ser él quien lo desnudara, besar cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo, pero ahora sólo podía mirar mientras Kyoya dejaba caer la camisa en el suelo y se desabrochaba los pantalones, sin ápice de pudor. Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando saliva mientras Kyoya se acercaba de rodillas, y se posicionaba entre sus piernas, una de sus afiladas uñas acariciando su barbilla.

–Qué hacer contigo, Cavallone –murmuró Kyoya, su voz grave. Dino lamió sus dedos cuando Kyoya le rozó los labios y los succionó cuando Kyoya los empujó dentro de su boca. Por instinto, quiso moverse, causando que el látigo se hundiera en su piel y en venganza, mordisqueó los dedos de Kyoya, causando que éste los retirara. Dino se quejó ante la falta de algo que tocar, que sentir; pero Kyoya sólo sonrió mientras se limpiaba la saliva de los dedos en la camiseta de Dino y la rasgaba con los dedos.

–Hey –reclamó, observando a Kyoya botar los restos de tela al piso–. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a regresar?

–Tal vez no esté pensando en dejarte ir –murmuró, sus manos acariciando el pecho desnudo de Dino, que se arqueó buscando más. Las yemas de los de dedos de Kyoya siempre estaban frías y Dino observó mientras recorrían su torso y, finalmente, llegaban a sus jeans.

Al menos, pensó Dino, no le rompió los pantalones. Kyoya finalmente volvió a tocarlo, dedos fríos subiendo por sus piernas hasta sus muslos, el hueso de su cadera, recorriendo el borde del tatuaje. Por lo general, Dino odiaba ese recordatorio plasmado en su piel, pero cuando Kyoya lo tocaba, usando la lengua y los dedos, no lo veía tan mal, que a Kyoya pareciera gustarle era suficiente para que él agradeciera tenerlo el símbolo de su casa tatuado en la piel. Kyoya siguió lamiendo su cuerpo, subiendo a su pecho. Una de sus manos atrapó su pezón izquierdo, mientras sus colmillos se encargaban de otro y Dino jadeó, arqueando el pecho hacia la boca del vampiro cuando los colmillos le rasgaron la piel. No dolía como cuando le clavaba los colmillos, sólo sentía un leve ardor, pero incluso el dolor de las mordidas su cuerpo ahora lo relacionaba al placer. Kyoya se alejó, bajando la mirada, tocando con el índice el miembro de Dino, esparciendo las gotas de pre semen, mientras Dino gemía.

–Hazlo de una vez –Kyoya lo miró, arqueado una ceja, pero no discutió y se agachó y Dino luchó contra el látigo otra vez mientras Kyoya cerraba los labios alrededor de su miembro, succionando con suavidad, como si estuviera probando el sabor. Dino sabía que era mejor no moverse y se mordió los labios, observando a Kyoya bajar más en su erección, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de su boca, pasando su garganta. Dino maldijo en voz alta, apretando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Soportar el ritmo lento de Kyoya era demasiado, sentir la calidez del interior de su boca apretando y succionando su miembro... quería embestir y correrse, pero los dedos de Kyoya apretando la base de su pene lo impidieron.

El vampiro se alejó, para decepción de Dino, y volvió con un trozo de tela que ató en el miembro de Dino. Dino soltó una risa nerviosa y consideró reclamar, pero él se había ofrecido y además Kyoya se estaba inclinando otra vez, masturbándolo con una mano y besando el interior de sus piernas, mordiendo la piel sensible de sus muslos antes que sus colmillos se hundieran.

Dino dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Dolía más que cuando le mordía el cuello y agradeció cuando se detuvo, sorprendido al ver que su erección no había bajado. Con los labios manchados de sangre, Kyoya se incorporó y dejó un beso en la boca abierta de Dino. Dino saboreó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, mientras Kyoya bajaba sobre su miembro lentamente. Kyoya dejó de besarlo para soltar un quejido sobre sus labios, dejándose caer sobre su miembro. Dino jadeó también, embistiendo por instinto. Estar dentro de Kyoya siempre se sentía muy bien, pero esta vez, sabiendo que no podía sostenerlo era casi mejor.

–Suéltame, Kyoya –pidió. El vampiro soltó una pequeña risa burlona antes de empezar a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, empalándose a sí mismo,

–Tú lo ofreciste –jadeó, apoyando su frente la de Dino–. Muévete –ordenó. Dino lo hizo, lo más que podía en la posición que estaba, tratando de complacer al vampiro, de golpear el punto que siempre lo hacía perder el control. Kyoya clavó las uñas en sus hombros, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo logró.

–Así, Cavallone –gimió–. Así, muévete...

–Dios, Kyoya –Dino observó la línea de su cuello, su pecho delgado, sintiendo la boca seca. Consumirlo. Eso era lo que quería. Atarlo a él, volverlo suyo. Dino se movió hacia adelante, forzando las ataduras y clavó los dientes en el cuello del vampiro. Quería meterse dentro de su piel, dejar una marca permanente de su presencia, que indicara que le pertenecía.

Kyoya se corrió poco después y le ofreció los dedos manchados de semen a Dino, que los limpio, su miembro todavía palpitando, necesitado. Pero dudaba que a Kyoya le importara, en especial cuando acercó la entrepierna a su rostro, obligándolo a chupar su miembro.

–Creo que me gustas más así, haneuma –gimió Kyoya, forzando más de su miembro dentro de la boca de Dino, quién gimió, agradeciendo que Kyoya aún fuera un muchacho y llevarlo hasta el fondo de su garganta no fuera un problema. Kyoya se corrió, sin dejar de embestir hasta que Dino se vio forzado a beber su semen.

–Deja que me corra –pidió. Kyoya se recostó en sus piernas, como un pequeño animal satisfecho y pareció considerarlo. Llevó una mano hasta su miembro y lo acarició de forma ausente.

–¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó. Dino se quejó, alzando las caderas, tratando que Kyoya lo toque un poco más.

–Por favor –pidió. Kyoya clavó los colmillos en su pierna, sólo durante un instante de dolor cegador, antes de contestar.

–Ruega –ordenó. Dino ni siquiera se planteó discutir.

–Por favor –gimió, mientras Kyoya lo mordía, esta vez en el cuello. Joder, eso dolía–. Por favor, deja que me corra. Kyoya, por favor.

Kyoya no dejó de morderle, pequeños piquetes hechos sólo para mantener el dolor, pero se movió y Dino gimió al sentirlo bajar en su miembro una segunda vez.

–Ruega –volvió a exigir, girando las caderas, apretando el miembro de Dino dentro de su cuerpo, lamiendo las heridas abiertas que había dejado por todo el cuello y el pecho de Dino.

–Kyoya, por favor –gimió–. Por favor, quiero correrme dentro de ti.

Al fin, Kyoya lo permitió. Retiró la tela apretando su miembro y Dino embistió, desesperado, sin importarle que Kyoya estuviera bebiendo nuevamente de su cuello.

–Kyoya, Kyoya por favor –suplicó. Kyoya se movió, clavando los dientes al otro lado de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello, bebiendo mientras a Dino el orgasmo le hacía gemir y olvidar incluso su nombre. Se sentía ligero y débil y apenas tuvo fuerzas para tratar de mover el rostro, cuando Kyoya retiró los colmillos y le dio un beso lleno de sangre mientras perdía la consciencia.

–––

Kyoya observó al cazador en su cama. Tal vez había bebido de más, pero su corazón seguía funcionando, así que supuso que estaría bien si comía un poco luego. Aún no le soltaba las manos y se veía un poco tentado a no hacerlo.

El olor de su sangre inundaba la habitación, haciendo que sus colmillos dolieran en su boca con las ganas de beber hasta la última gota. Su instinto le pedía matarlo, era una presa y un enemigo. La única razón por la que no lo hacía era porque no tenía sentido. Tenía al último descendiente de los Cavallone dispuesto a darle su sangre a cambio de sexo y compañía, sería muy estúpido matarlo, cuando podía beber de él hasta que se aburriera o muriera. A todas luces, un buen trato, aunque no entendiera qué sacaba Cavallone de todo esto. ¿Sexo? Eso lo podía conseguir en cualquier parte, incluso con el falso título de sacerdote. O, como le había dicho, ganas de atraparlo, pero tendría una oportunidad si peleaba en serio. ¿No sería más fácil para Cavallone retarlo y el que ganara se quedara con el perdedor?

Se mordió la lengua, decidiendo que no tenía caso pensar en las razones del cazador y se dirigió al baño, sumergiéndose en la bañera. Cerró los ojos e introdujo los dedos en su cuerpo, jadeando un poco. Hace un año, no se habría imaginado esto, el permitirle a alguien, en especial un cazador, marcarlo, morderlo y correrse dentro de su cuerpo. Y seguía siendo incómodo limpiarse cada vez, la sensación de estar lleno y abierto duraba incluso cuando Cavallone se alejaba y aunque a Kyoya no le gustara admitirlo, lo hacía desear sentirlo de nuevo.

Kyoya cerró los ojos, divagando mientras se relajaba en la bañera. Le quedaban algunos años de su larga adolescencia y entonces sería un adulto. Cuando llegara ese momento, si Cavallone seguía en su vida, le daría nuevamente la opción de vivir a su lado. Después de todo, nadie había convertido a un cazador, y sería interesante ver el resultado. Mientras tanto, se divertiría con él y tendría una fuente valiosa de alimento.

–––

Dino despertó con el olor a café y carne. Parpadeó y se quejó cuando trató de moverse, recordando la noche anterior. Kyoya había bebido demasiado y él... se desmayó. Podía escuchar la voz de Reborn llamándolo un idiota por permitirle esto al vampiro, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para recriminarse cosas a sí mismo. Bostezó y soltó un suspiro cuando vio a Kyoya entrar al cuarto, vistiendo un kimono.

–Te ves muy bien –comentó, sintiendo la sequedad en su boca. No tenía fuerzas ni para apreciar la visión de Kyoya en ropa tradicional japonesa. Kyoya rodó los ojos y tiró una camiseta a la cama.

–Vístete, hay comida.

Dino se puso la camiseta y los jeans que estaban sobre la cama, sin molestarse con la ropa interior. Se levantó, descalzo y tropezó al intentar dar un paso. Kyoya evitó que se cayera, apareciendo de la nada y sosteniendo su brazo.

–Gracias –jadeó Dino. Tenía mucha sed, y le dolía la cabeza. Kyoya rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le ayudó a caminar, negando con la cabeza.

–Eres un idiota, Haneuma, ¿tienes deseos de morir?

–No realmente –contestó Dino. Kyoya le soltó al llegar a la cocina, y Dino se sentó, tomando el vaso de agua que el vampiro puso delante, observando la comida en la mesa–. ¿Has cocinado?

–Haru Miura lo hizo –contestó Kyoya.

Dino probó la carne y empezó a comer sin ocuparse mucho de sus modales.

–¿Los vampiros comen? –preguntó, después de tomar otro vaso de agua.

–Algunos. Esa mujer se niega a beber sangre, ya lo sabes.

Dino se rascó la muñeca. Recién se fijaba en las marcas rojas en su piel, producto de su propio látigo... y hablando de látigo...

–¿Dónde está mi látigo?

Kyoya señaló el cuarto.

–Te preguntaré otra vez, ¿deseas morir?

–¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

–Si hubiera bebido un poco más habrías muerto –Kyoya apoyó el rostro en una mano, observando mientras Dino comía–. Y no te importó.

–Estaba algo distraído –respondió Dino–. Fue tu culpa. En qué querías que pensara cuando tú... –Dino se detuvo. Si no se sintiera tan débil, le propondría a Kyoya otra ronda, pero dudaba que su cuerpo reaccionara. Rogarle a Kyoya había estado bien mientras su cabeza estaba llena de él y pensando en terminar y obtener placer más que otra cosa, pero... lo que él quería era estar del otro lado. Quería que fuera Kyoya el que rogara.

–¿De quién es esta camiseta? –preguntó, cambiando el tema.

–Alguien a quién asesiné.

Dino soltó una risa y se preguntó qué decía de él que no le importara realmente los asesinatos de Kyoya.

–La próxima vez, no rompas las mías. No me gusta usar ropas de muertos.

–Es un trato –dijo Kyoya, poniéndose de pie–. Sal cuando termines de comer.

Dino no le discutió. No esperaba un día romántico en la cama de parte de Kyoya.

–Recuerda que me estás debiendo –dijo. Kyoya se giró y Dino se lamió los labios, observando la piel al descubierto de su pecho.

–Recupérate primero, Cavallone.

–––

Dino observó el brillante sol del mediodía. Era un lindo día y en otras circunstancias, estaría bastante complacido de estar en un parque, disfrutando del sol y sin pensar en lo que tendría que matar en la noche, pero no ese día. Observó las marcas tenues en su muñeca, casi desvanecidas. Quería verlo, pensó, tocando las marcas. Las marcas, las llamas pintadas en su piel, todo le recordaba a Kyoya.

–Ah, mierda –se quejó, dejando caer la cabeza había atrás. No debía pensar en Kyoya, debía pensar en su maestro que venía de visita por alguna razón. Pero al menos Kyoya no le daba miedo, como lo hacía Reborn–. Tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

Empezando por Reborn llegando a Japón en menos de una semana. Dino sólo esperaba, contra todo pronóstico, que no le pidiera conocer a Kyoya. Conocía a Reborn y no había forma de quitarle algo de la cabeza cuando se decidía a hacerlo, mucho más si podía burlarse de él en el proceso. Y también esperaba que llegara solo. Su teléfono sonó y Dino contestó, haciendo una mueca al ver el nombre de su maestro.

–Dime, Reborn –contestó.

–Hola, hola, Dino –saludó, con una falsa voz cantarina–. Me olvidé de decirte, pero, otro cazador irá a Namimori. Me parece que empezarán a eliminar a los vampiros en Japón.

–¿Qué? –gritó, mirando a los lados al recordar que estaba en un parque–. Reborn, ¿y no se te ocurrió decírmelo antes? ¿Quién viene?

–No hay forma en que lo sepa, Dino –Dino se imaginó la sonrisa burlona de su maestro y se llevó una mano a la sien–. Soy un simple entrenador, no tengo acceso a esa clase de información.

Dino se mordió la lengua para no rebatir. Reborn era un mentiroso cuando le convenía.

–Kyoya también es un objetivo... –murmuró–. Reborn, te pedí que no interfieran.

–Me pediste que me asegurara que tú no tuvieras que cazarlo –remarcó Reborn–. Y lo he hecho. Pero no puedo detener a tu familia. Es nuestro trabajo, Dino, aunque juegues con un vampiro, ¿no me digas que lo has olvidado?

Dino se quedó callado. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Reborn podía ser algo tolerable, pero sólo si encontraba utilidad en las cosas.

–Bien. Gracias por avisar –contestó–. Te veo en unos días.

Colgó, apretando el teléfono en las manos. Sí, sabía que era estúpido esperar vivir tranquilamente, pero en el último año, había caído en la rutina. Fingir ser un sacerdote, cazar algún vampiro suelto, luchar con Kyoya y acostarse con él. Era una vida sencilla, tal vez aburrida y tal vez sin sentido, que no llevaba a nada, pero le gustaba, y al parecer mantenerla así más tiempo, sería imposible. Se levantó, pasando los dedos por su cabello. Al menos se aseguraría de avisarle a Kyoya.

–––

–¡Kyoya!

El vampiro suspiró, acostado en el sofá, escuchando la puerta abrirse y los pasos apresurados del cazador. No parecía que esta fuera una de sus visitas para llevárselo a la cama, por la urgencia en su voz.

–Allí estás –dijo, deteniéndose a respirar. Kyoya lo miró de reojo, fijándose de más en el sudor cayendo por su cuello. Lo que sea que fuera a decir, esperaba que terminara con él pudiendo tomar su sangre, aunque se había prometido dejar que se recuperara un poco.

–¿Qué quieres, Haneuma? –preguntó.

–Mi familia ha decidido acabar con los vampiros en Japón –anunció. Kyoya alzó el rostro, interesado–. Envían a uno aquí y tiene que llegar esta semana. Vienen a matarte.

Kyoya sonrió. El rostro de Cavallone dibujó una expresión de sorpresa al verlo.

–¿Eso es todo?

–¿No te preocupa?

–¿Por qué lo estaría? –preguntó Kyoya. No esperaba que la respuesta de Cavallone fuera agachar la cabeza y soltar una risa seca, que sonaba más adolorida que divertida.

–No. Ya veo que no. En serio, ni siquiera entiendo por qué pensé en preocuparme por ti.

Kyoya frunció el ceño observando a Cavallone marcharse y Haru entró a la sala, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa antes de hablar. Genial. Un parlanchín tras otro.

–¿No vas a ir tras él? –preguntó. Kyoya la miró, sin moverse del sitio–. Ha venido porque estaba preocupado por ti.

–Y no tenía por qué –contestó secamente Kyoya. No necesitaba la preocupación de nadie. Menos la de él.

–Pero... –comenzó Haru, dejando escapar un suspiro y apoyando el rostro en las manos–... es tan romántico... y él está totalmente enamorado, Hibari-san. Es como una novela.

Kyoya rodó los ojos. Haru no conocía bien a Cavallone si creía que había algo de amor detrás de sus acciones. Lo de ellos era una simple transacción.

–No es eso –dijo–. No vino aquí porque se preocupe por mí.

Haru ladeó el rostro, confundida.

–Vino –añadió Kyoya, sonriendo–, a que le agradeciera la preocupación. Es bastante egoísta.

Haru parpadeó. Kyoya se puso de pie, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Pero ya lo has escuchado –agregó–. Vienen a cazarnos, será mejor que te escondas.

–¿Y a dónde vas?

Kyoya se llevó un dedo a los labios. Cavallone había llegado con su olor y su estúpida mirada de cachorro apaleado, justo cuando pensaba darle tiempo libre. Ahora tenía hambre.

–A comer –murmuró.

–––

Lo que menos esperaba Dino era encontrarse a Kyoya en la ventana del cuarto. Rodó los ojos, todavía enfadado. No era el vampiro con quién estaba molesto, sino con él mismo, por creer que esto entre ellos era más que un negocio para el vampiro. Que él se preocupara y se llenara la cabeza pensando en el Kyoya, no quería decir que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

–¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

–Puedes abrir la ventana –dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar la amargura en su voz. Kyoya lo hizo, saltando dentro del cuarto–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Piensas que voy a perder?

Dino se giró, extrañado. Kyoya estaba de espaldas a él, observando las fotos en su mesa de noche. Le observó tocar una de la mansión, y dejarla nuevamente en su lugar.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Kyoya?

–Si piensas que voy a perder –repitió. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando las manos en la mesa y cruzando los pies–. Fuiste a mi casa, preocupado porque un cazador viene. ¿Piensas que no soy fuerte?

–No tanto –contestó Dino, en parte para enfadarlo y en parte porque era cierto. Kyoya era fuerte, pero no tanto como los viejos vampiros de los que Reborn y los libros de los Cavallone hablaban–. Eres fuerte, pero todavía...

–No perderé –le interrumpió Kyoya. Dino apretó los labios. No era eso la causa de su molestia, si había ido a verlo era para advertirle–. ¿Querías que te agradezca el haberme advertido?

Dino se quedó callado, apretando los labios. ¿Era tan malo querer un "gracias" a cambio de su preocupación?

–Es de buena educación agradecer, ¿no te parece? –preguntó, optando por el sarcasmo. Kyoya se acercó, rodeándolo el cuello con los brazos.

–No te lo permito –murmuró.

–¿No permites que me preocupe por ti? –contestó Dino, enfadado.

–No permito que creas que te debo algo –contestó Kyoya. Dino apretó los dientes, pero no se movió cuando Kyoya deslizó una mano por su cuerpo, hasta sus jeans, acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Dino. Maldición, no era justo. Cuando lo tenía cerca, sólo pensaba en besarlo y escuchar sus gemidos, en vez de concentrarse en su enfado. Aunque Kyoya tuviera razón. No eran nada, ni se debían nada.

–Tengo hambre –jadeó Kyoya, poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios–, quiero comerte.

Eso no debería sonar sexy, pensó Dino, pero al demonio si no se estaba olvidando de todo, perdido en sus ojos grises y hambrientos. Él también se sentía así, hambriento.

–Maldita sea, Kyoya –jadeó, retrocediendo un par de pasos, hacia la cama y rodeando la cintura del vampiro con las manos. Kyoya lo siguió, sonriendo.

–––

Los dos cazadores se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras Dino cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Sólo habían pasado dos días con su conversación con Reborn y ya estaban aquí.

–Tengo que decir que no esperaba que el heredero de los Cavallone viviera en estas... circunstancias... –dijo el primero. Tenía el cabello largo hasta el cuello, de color castaño, un uniforme prolijo y blanco que destacaba demasiado en opinión de Dino y gafas que aumentaban su imagen de sabelotodo–. Aunque por supuesto, su familia tendrá sus razones.

–Las tienen y mi trabajo es seguir sus instrucciones –dijo Dino, no dejando ver su incomodidad. Le ofreció una silla que el hombre aceptó a con la misma actitud remilgada.

–Mi nombre es Glo Xinia –anunció, cruzando las piernas–. He trabajado con su familia por varios años ya, pero es la primera vez que tengo el placer de conocer al heredero. Espero que colaboremos.

–Escuché acerca de ti –dijo Dino, sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

–Una soda –interrumpió el otro cazador, tomando asiento también–. Si no es problema.

–Perdone al muchacho. Es Yamamoto Takeshi, y como ves no es de nuestra clase –Dino observó la sonrisa del muchacho endurecerse por un segundo, pero Glo no pareció notar el peligro ni el instinto asesino. Dino sólo había sentido algo así con Reborn y con Kyoya, la primera vez que pelearon. Ese muchacho era peligroso–. Y tampoco tiene muchos modales.

–No hay problema –replicó Dino, acercándose al refrigerador–. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

–No te molestes –contestó Xinia. Dino le ofreció la soda a Yamamoto y tomó asiento, esperando que Xinia siguiera hablando.

–Sabemos del pura sangre de esta ciudad por Rokudo Mukuro. Fue hace más de un año, ¿no es así? ¿No ha tenido noticias de él?

–No –mintió Dino–. Creo que la única razón por la que se mostró fue por Mukuro. Aún era demasiado joven.

Glo asintió.

–Es definitivamente extraño para un vampiro adolescente darse a conocer. Pensé que sería algo especial, ya que me han mandado a cazarlo–añadió–. Sólo Yamamoto venía a esta área, pero los Cavallone insistieron en que me uniera.

–Yo tampoco entiendo –intervino el muchacho, jugando con la botella de soda en sus manos–. Un pura sangre tan joven no es problema.

Dino sonrió. Él luchaba contra Kyoya de forma regular y estaban equivocados si lo consideraban débil. Sin embargo, eran dos cazadores de élite, ni siquiera Kyoya podría acabar fácil con ellos.

–Reborn tampoco quería que viniera –intervino Glo, lanzando una dura mirada a Yamamoto–, y por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con él. De cualquier forma, Yamamoto y yo nos alojaremos en un hotel y mañana iremos al templo. Es la única pista que tenemos de su paradero. ¿Nos acompañarás?

–Por supuesto.

–Fue agradable verlo, Cavallone –dijo, estirando la mano. Dino se le estrechó.

–Es sólo Dino.

–Nos veremos mañana.

Dino los vio salir, tratando de pensar en algo qué hacer. Dejar a morir a Kyoya no era una opción, ni siquiera quería plantearse esa idea. Y el vampiro era fuerte, lo sabía, pero... ¿Podría ganar contra dos? ¿Y si él lo ayudaba? Reborn lo sabría, y dudaba que pudiera perdonarle matar a dos cazadores, y más importante, no podía considerar matar a su propia gente. No intervenir parecía la única buena solución. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, caminando en círculos por la cocina. Lo peor de todo eran las ganas de verlo que le recorrían el cuerpo, sabiendo que no podía acercarse por el momento. Sólo esperaba que Kyoya no decidiera venir justo ahora.

–––

–¡Hibari-san! –Haru entró al estudio, seguida de Hibird. Kyoya alzó la vista del escritorio, mientras la chica tomaba asiento, jugando con el pájaro–. Ya han llegado –anunció–. Se han hospedado en el hotel más grande que encontraron, no son muy discretos. Nos van a informar de sus movimientos, como quería, Kusakabe-san los mantiene vigilados. Y Dino-san ya habló con ellos –agregó. Kyoya sonrió. Dos de ellos. Sentía curiosidad más que cualquier otra cosa. Golpeó la mesa con los dedos, considerando qué hacer. Dejar que se movieran era una idea, pero no quería enemigos en sus terrenos.

–No vuelvas a salir hasta que me encargue de ellos –dijo. Haru asintió. Ella no era una luchadora ni pretendía serlo.

–¿Vas a salir hoy?

–Aún no. Esperaré por ahora.

–¿Y Dino-san? –preguntó Haru. Al parecer le había tomado un gusto a Cavallone, algo que no le extrañaba. Miura era así, dispuesta a socializar con todos. Extraña mujer.

–¿Qué pasa con él?

–Sé que es peligroso ir a verlo ahora, pero me pregunto de qué lado estará. Tampoco puede traicionar su casa, ¿verdad? Es un Cavallone después de todo.

Kyoya se recostó en la silla. Los Cavallone eran famosos en el mundo de los vampiros, casi tanto como los Vongola. Muchos de los viejos vampiros habían muerto en sus manos y ahora quedaban pocos que conocieran las historias reales. Lo que él conocía eran las mismas leyendas. La historia del primer Vongola y la del primer Cavallone eran parecidas, se contaba que ambos hicieron tratos con fuerzas demoníacas, con la diferencia del precio a pagar. El Vongola pidió fuerzas para defender a su pueblo y mientras hubiera alguien reclamando su voluntad, su poder permanecería. El Cavallone, sin embargo, ofreció a sus descendientes como pago. Todos ellos estaban condenados a ser cazadores. Diferencias sutiles, aunque en la práctica, Vongola y Cavallone se portaban igual. El Haneuma, por otro lado, odiaba su nombre y su familia. ¿Qué haría si tuviera que elegir? Kyoya se llevó una mano a los labios, esbozando una sonrisa depredadora.

–Hibari-san –llamó Haru. Kyoya la miró–. Estás dejando escapar un aura muy maligna.

–¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? –preguntó, amenazante.

–Pero me dijiste que no saliera hasta que acabes con los cazadores –replicó Haru, sonriendo. Kyoya estiró las manos hacia las tonfas y ella se levantó, riendo a carcajadas–. Perdón, perdón. Ya me voy.

\---

Hibari entró al cuarto del hotel, y se acostó en la cama, mirando la luna a través de la ventana abierta. Los cazadores estaban hospedados en el cuarto contiguo, al que podía llegar fácilmente, pero primero necesitaba saber si no había trampas instaladas. Observó a Hibird acercarse y se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana a tiempo para ver a Kusakabe salir del cuarto de los cazadores.

–No hay ninguna trampa –dijo–. Dado que es usted tan joven, Hibari-san, no lo deben haber creído necesario.

–Ve a la casa –ordenó–. Que no te vean.

–¿No necesitará ayuda aquí? –Kyoya le dirigió una mirada y Kusakabe alzó las manos, conociendo su poca paciencia–. Perdón, me iré. Por cierto, el sacerdote fue con ellos al templo. Tal vez los acompañe esta noche.

Kyoya no respondió y Kusakabe se dejó caer al suelo mientras Kyoya salía por la ventana y se desvanecía en el aire, apareciendo nuevamente en ventana abierta de la habitación de los cazadores. Miró hacia adentro antes de entrar, observando las maletas y la cama mal hecha. Habían pedido toda una suite, como si aquello no llamara la atención. Kyoya abandonó el cuarto después de examinarlo y encontrar revistas de béisbol en una de las maletas. Entró al cuarto principal, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un arma o una trampa y, finalmente, tomó asiento con las luces apagadas, esperando. Aunque a muchos de sus congéneres les gustaban las trampas y atacar por la espalda, no era su estilo. Prefería atacar de frente y ganar sus peleas que las estúpidas estrategias de los cazadores.

\---

Glo Xinia abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando que Cavallone entrara primero en deferencia a su rango. Takeshi lo siguió, haciéndolo enfadar al dejarlo entrar al último, pero no dijo nada mientras el idiota encendía las luces y dejaba escapar un sonido de sorpresa. Glo alzó la vista. En medio del cuarto, sentado a la cabecera larga mesa, se encontraba un joven muchacho. Vestía de negro, una camisa blanca bajo la camisa y jugaba con una copa de su vino entre las manos.

–Entonces –dijo, y Glo supo que ese era el vampiro que los habían mandado a cazar. El pura sangre que Cavallone dejó escapar un año atrás y del que habían ordenado conseguir al menos una foto. Ahora que lo miraba, su rostro se le hacía familiar–. ¿Me van a explicar que hacen en mi ciudad?

El vampiro se puso de pie, dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Al costado de la puerta, Glo observó a Yamamoto liberar la espalda y delante, la mano de Cavallone sobre el látigo. Ese vampiro estaba loco si creía que podía contra tres cazadores.

–¿Tu ciudad, vampiro? –se burló, avanzando–. Me temo que ha sido muy estúpido de tu parte venir. Pero, gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo.

Dino se mordió la lengua. No podía hacer nada ahora y Kyoya había elegido lo peor al aparecer allí.

–¿No es muy injusto? –intervino Yamamoto, sonriendo–. Tres contra uno.

–Me da igual –contestó Kyoya, mirándolo por un instante–. Será más rápido si vienen los tres.

Glo eligió ese momento para atacar y Dino no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua. Ese hombre le caía peor a cada minuto. Kyoya lo detuvo con una tonfa y una rodilla se clavó en su abdomen, antes de dejarlo caer, moviéndose rápidamente hacia Yamamoto. Lo próximo que Dino vio fue a éste con la espada desenvainada, apenas conteniendo las tonfas de Kyoya. Mierda, debía tomar una decisión. Maldiciendo, tiró el látigo hacia ellos, enlazando el brazo izquierdo de Kyoya, que lo miró, sorprendido y jaló de él hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra un armario que se cayó, esparciendo su contenido (tazas y platos de vidrio) sobre él. Dino lo siguió y le tomó del cuello de la camiseta, enfadado.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó en un susurro.

–¿Vas a luchar, Cavallone? –preguntó Kyoya a su vez. Dino no tuvo tiempo de responder. Glo se estaba acercando y se apartó a tiempo para que su ataque no le alcanzara. Usaba un látigo más corto que el suyo y Dino sabía que la punta estaba impregnada de veneno. Kyoya se movió hacia un costado, esquivando el golpe y, sabiendo que no tenía más opción, Dino lo atacó por detrás, pero Kyoya reaccionó con rapidez y Dino se encontró con una tonfa clavado en su estómago.

-Vaya, eres fuerte -rio Yamamoto cuando Kyoya fue a atacarlo.

Dino apretó el látigo entre los dedos, al menos agradeciendo que Yamamoto fuera un espadachín y que interrumpir fuera peligroso. Técnicamente, podría hacerlo, pero fingiría que no. Observó la sonrisa de Kyoya cuando logró acertar un golpe, demasiado cerca de Yamamoto para que este intentara alguna técnica. Kyoya dio un salto, elevándose y conectando una patada en la cabeza de Yamamoto. Esta vez, Dino intervino, nuevamente atrapando su brazo y tirando de él, evitando que acabara con el muchacho.

–De nuevo tú –gruñó Kyoya. Dino sonrió sin querer, era una reacción automática al ceño fruncido de Kyoya y de repente, sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer. Lo último que vio fue a Gio poniendo un pañuelo sobre su boca.

\---

–Y yo aquí pensando que eran amigos –comentó Kyoya, mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Cavallone. Ese hombre olía a veneno y retrocedió unos pasos, alzando la guardia, preguntándose si Cavallone estaría en verdadero peligro.

–Oh, vamos, agradece –dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie–. Te habría matado de inmediato, yo planeo dejarte vivir un poco más.

Kyoya contuvo la respiración y se lanzó hacia adelante. Este hombre no era tan fuerte como Yamamoto, pero al caer, soltó una bomba de humo que lo hizo trastabillar.

–Es nueva tecnología –le explicó el hombre, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro–. Afecta a vampiros y humanos por igual, pero me inyecté el antídoto hace poco. Estarás durmiendo en unos minutos.

Kyoya trató de levantarse, en vano. Su cuerpo se sentía a cada segundo más pesado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, sólo para obligarse a permanecer despierto que por verdadera curiosidad.

–Porque eres muy lindo –murmuró el hombre, poniéndose de rodillas ante él. Kyoya movió el rostro cuando el hombre trató de acariciarle la mejilla. Su toque le parecía asqueroso–. Es una lástima que no seas una chica, me divertiría mucho más contigo.

\---

–¿Por qué usaste eso? –se quejó Dino, poniendo una compresa en su cabeza. Yamamoto descansaba sobre el sofá, todavía inconsciente–. ¿Y por qué me golpeaste?

Glo le ofreció un vaso de agua, que Dino tomó a regañadientes.

–Era lo mejor –contestó, tomando asiento y cruzando las piernas–. Ese vampiro era bastante fuerte y ni siquiera era un adulto. Estarías más herido de no haber intervenido. El vampiro está muerto ahora.

Dino apretó los labios, sintiendo su corazón detenerse y volver a latir, lenta y dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Había tratado de no pensar en eso, pero ahora que Glo lo había dicho en voz alta, no podía evitarlo. No quería creerlo. Kyoya muerto. Su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos. Muerto.

–Si me disculpas, me iré ahora –dijo, esperando que su voz no lo traicionara–. Ha sido una larga noche.

–Por supuesto –Glo se levantó y lo llevó hasta la puerta–. Descansa.

Dino miró la puerta cerrada, sin saber qué hacer. Simplemente, no quería aceptar que estuviera muerto. Tan rápido y de un día para otro. Maldición, debió ayudarle, en vez de ser un cobarde y mantener la fachada. Kyoya no debió venir, debió esperar un poco y no ser tan temerario. No podía estar muerto.

Seguía pensando en lo mismo al llegar a su cuarto, tocando las marcas en sus muñecas, las cicatrices en el cuello. No podía estar muerto. Era lo único en su mente, como un disco rayado. No podía morir, no podía, Kyoya era suyo. Suyo, no podía haber muerto en manos de otra persona.

–¡Mierda! –gritó, golpeando la pared. Su celular sonó y lo ignoró. No quería escuchar a nadie, ni hablar con nadie, sólo quería a Kyoya. Vivo. En su cama–. ¡Maldita sea!

El celular volvió a sonar, insistente, y Dino lo apagó al ver el nombre de Reborn en la pantalla. Le daba igual, cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle, le daba igual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se resuelven. Más o menos (?)

Dino despertó por los ruidos fuera de la cocina. Se encontraba durmiendo en el piso, con una botella de vino todavía en las manos. Dos días habían pasado desde que Kyoya... y él seguía con su vida en las mañanas, demasiado acostumbrado a cumplir con sus deberes para dejar de fingir. En las noches, se dejaba caer. Era lo que había tratado de hacer. Emborracharse, no pensar en que nunca lo volvería a ver, escuchar su voz, sentirlo... mierda, allí estaba otra vez, el nudo en la garganta, la rabia por haberlo perdido... ¿y quién mierda estaba entrando a su cocina?

—¿Dino-san? —conocía esa voz. Era Haru. Haru Miura. Se levantó pasando una mano por su rostro, observando a la chica abrir la puerta. Vestía con una falda y botas largas, además de una blusa y había un hombre de uniforme detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, acercándose a él. Dino se levantó de mala gana, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

—No deberías estar aquí, Haru —susurró, pasando una mano por sus ojos—. Todavía hay cazadores.

—¿Dónde está Hibari-san? —preguntó ella, sin hacerle caso. Dino bajó la cabeza—. Han sido dos días desde que se fue.

—Está muerto, ¿bien? —espetó. No quería hablar de eso, quería regresar a dormir. Haru se quedó quieta, con la boca abierta.

—¿Está bromeando?

Dino la miró, esbozando una sonrisa.

—No—susurró—. El muy imbécil se fue a meter contra tres cazadores, ¿qué pensaba que pasaría?

—¿Y tú no lo ayudaste? —intervino el hombre, apartando a Haru del camino y tomando a Dino de la camiseta—. Estabas allí, te vieron entrar al hotel esa noche. ¡Le dije que debía matarte!

Dino le apartó la mano, caminando hacia la salida. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre? Tampoco le importaba. Quería dormir.

—Váyanse de aquí. Todavía siguen en la ciudad. Escóndanse o lo que sea.

—No lo creo —dijo Haru, detrás de él—. ¿Vio su cuerpo? ¿Vio que lo mataran?

Dino se detuvo. No, pero él era el único cazador por allí con un interés en dejar vampiros vivos.

—Da igual —murmuró, abandonando la cocina. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama, esperando dormir.

\---

—No eres divertido.

Kyoya abrió los ojos, mirando al hombre. Estaba en un sótano, con las manos esposadas sobre su cabeza, pero al menos podía sentarse. Chasqueó la lengua. Era el mismo tipo de esposas que encontró en casa de Cavallone así que no podía escapar y había notado que reducían su fuerza también. El hombre se arrodilló delante de él y le tomó el rostro con una mano, forzándolo a mirarlo. Kyoya le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

—Tienes esta linda cara por nada —le dijo, acariciando su barbilla—. ¿No tienes otra expresión, vampiro?

Kyoya no respondió. Este hombre buscaba una reacción de su parte, tal vez era eso lo que lo excitaba. Apoyó la punta de la fusta en su cuello, antes de levantarse.

—Todavía tengo tiempo contigo, vampiro —amenazó, bajando la fusta por su cuello hasta llegar a la piel visible de su pecho. De todas las cosas, lo que más le disgustaba a Kyoya era la lujuria en la mirada del hombre, la única razón por la que no hacía más que tocarle los muslos era porque era un hombre y al parecer, le gustaba hacer llorar a sus víctimas—. Aún no he conocido a nadie que no haya llorado al final.

Kyoya cerró los ojos, harto de escucharlo y recibió un golpe de la fusta que abrió otro corte en su mejilla en respuesta. Sintió la sangre correr por su rostro, pero no se movió. Estúpido cazador, debería matarlo de una vez si realmente quería acabarlo, en vez de intentar obtener una reacción de él. Cuando los golpes se detuvieron, abrió los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida. El hombre chasqueó la lengua, pero el sonido de un celular lo distrajo.

Kyoya lo observó mientras se alejaba y cerraba la puerta, estirando las piernas cuando el hombre no estuvo a la vista. Tenía hambre y estaba débil, pero su cuerpo finalmente se podía mover, a diferencia del primer día. Movió los dedos, recordando un truco que leyera en un libro y preguntándose si podría hacerlo. Sus tonfas no estaban a la vista, y escapar sería un problema si era de día en el exterior. Por otro lado, el hombre estaba despierto, debía ser de día. Decidió esperar unas horas más. Y cuando escapara de allí, se aseguraría de asesinarlo.

\---

Dino bostezó. Reborn lo había vuelto a llamar y esta vez le dejó un mensaje anunciando su llegada. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Rokudo Mukuro otra vez, acompañando a Reborn y a un chico asustadizo que lucía fuera de lugar entre ellos. Glo Xinia estaba sentado a unas sillas de él, con Yamamoto a su costado y Dino se preguntó cuándo podría irse.

—Me enteré que el vampiro murió —comentó Mukuro—. Debe haber sido un gran alivio para ti, Dino, después que se te escapó.

Dino apretó el látigo debajo de la mesa, pero le dirigió una sonrisa a Mukuro, sin contestar.

—La familia Cavallone estaba muy interesada en obtener su cuerpo —intervino Reborn—. Un pura sangre tan joven no es algo que se ve todos los días. Lo enviarás, ¿verdad?

Dino alzó la taza de café, por hacer algo. No quería estar aquí mientras discutían qué harían con el cuerpo de Kyoya, ni quería pensar en lo que su familia haría con él. Suficiente era pensar que estaba muerto. Muerto. Maldita sea.

—¿Dino-san? —la voz suave del alumno de Reborn lo distrajo. El chico esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y señaló la puerta—. ¿Me puedes acompañar un momento, por favor?

—Claro —contestó Dino, extrañado. Salió del cuarto siguiendo al muchacho, que no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en un corredor vacío—. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—No, no es eso —comentó el muchacho, alzando las manos. A Dino le recordó un poco a Haru—. Sólo creí que no querías estar allí. Perdón por asumir.

Dino parpadeó.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamabas?

—Sawada Tsunayoshi. Solo Tsuna.

—Tsuna —repitió. Alzó una mano y le revolvió el cabello, esbozando una sonrisa—. Gracias.

Tsuna le regresó la sonrisa, jugando con sus manos.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esto —dijo—. En realidad, sólo quiero vivir en paz.

—También yo. Pero es difícil escapar de ellos, ¿verdad?

Tsuna asintió y Dino se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Sólo necesitaba calmarse un momento y luego podría volver a fingir. Tal vez. Honestamente, ahora sólo se estaba sintiendo vacío, cansado, como si no tuviera nada dentro.

—Ah, aquí están —Reborn habló, haciendo que Dino abriera los ojos. Tsuna se había sentado en el piso, jugando con el celular y Dino se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado—. Dino, tenemos que hablar.

—No ahora, Reborn.

Reborn se acercó y le golpeó en la cabeza, con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo quejarse.

—No seas idiota —le espetó—. Tengo cosas que preguntarte sobre ese vampiro tuyo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Dino. Reborn era un sádico, pero pretendía que hablara ahora, ¿verdad? Además, ¿podrían hablar frente a Tsuna? Reborn se volvió hacia el muchacho, que elevó las manos en modo de rendición. Dino comprendía el sentimiento.

—Tsuna, ¿dijo la verdad Glo Xinia?

Tsuna bajó las manos, su expresión cambiando un poco a una más seria.

—No del todo. Mentía, pero sabes que no puedo saber en qué.

—Es suficiente con eso, supongo. Bueno, vamos a comer —agregó. Dino sabía que era mejor no discutir y lo siguió sin ganas fuera del hotel, hasta que encontró un restaurante de su gusto y se sentó.

—¿Y Mukuro? —preguntó Dino.

—Los está vigilando, por supuesto —contestó Reborn—. Confía tan poco en nosotros como lo hace en los vampiros, así que no los dejará fuera de su vista. Ahora, dime, ¿ese vampiro tenía un nombre?

—Reborn —se quejó Dino. No quería hablar, su maestro debía saberlo—. ¿Qué importa ahora?

—Al menos dime si tenía un bonito rostro —agregó Reborn, en la falsa voz infantil que siempre lograba exacerbar sus nervios.

—¿Qué mierda te importa? —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. A su lado, Tsuna dejó caer su vaso de jugo y Dino maldijo en voz baja, pero Reborn sólo le sonrió.

—Bueno, si era lindo, puede que esté vivo —dijo, sorbiendo su jugo. Dino parpadeó—. Verás, se dice que Glo Xinia tiene una rara fijación con las cosas pequeñas y lindas. Prefiere a las mujeres, pero si se trata de torturar, lo hará con chicos también. Si ese vampiro logró que dejaras de cumplir a rajatabla tus órdenes, seguramente atrajo a Glo. En especial si los desmayó a todos.

—¿Puede estar vivo? —preguntó, clavando los ojos en Reborn. Se debatía entre el alivio y el enfado porque si lo que decía Reborn era verdad... ¿podría estar Glo Xinia torturando a Kyoya? Dino creyó que sólo los había sacado a él y Yamamoto del camino para quedarse con el crédito.

—¿Entonces si tenía un bonito rostro? —preguntó a su vez Reborn, esbozando una sonrisa de burla. Dino bufó, llevando una mano a su rostro y soltando una risa. No sabía por qué, pero tenía ganas de llorar. Tal vez era el shock.

—El mejor —admitió. Recostó el rostro en la mesa, mirando a Reborn—. No es mentira, ¿cierto? ¿Puede estar vivo?

—En serio te importa ese vampiro. Eres un idiota —dijo Reborn, pero estiró el brazo y le palmeó la cabeza—. Pero eres mi preciado estudiante, así que te ayudaré.

—Pero, ¿no tendríamos problemas después? —intervino Tsuna. Dino finalmente lo recordó, pero si Reborn confiaba en él, entonces no debía haber problema—. Todos piensan que está muerto.

—Ya lo resolveremos —contestó Reborn, sonriente.

\---

Kyoya abrió los ojos. El hombre no había llegado en las últimas horas y él empezaba a aburrirse. Bueno, tenía que escapar en algún momento y qué mejor que ahora. Además, cuando el hombre viniera le inyectaría otra dosis de veneno y tampoco quería volver a tener el asqueroso tacto de sus manos sobre su piel. Tiró de sus manos, hasta que escuchó los huesos de sus pulgares doblarse y sonrió. Dolía, pero era soportable. Se puso de pie, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Ahora, ¿cómo regresaba sus pulgares a su lugar? No tenía tiempo para eso. Excepto un par de cuerdas, no había nada en ese sótano que pudiera usar. Kyoya pateó la puerta hasta que se abrió, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo, guiado por la pura rabia. Descubrió que estaba en el mismo hotel al subir las escaleras y llegar al estacionamiento. Un hombre lo vio y palideció, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Oye, tú —le dijo—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

El hombre asintió.

—Hi... Hibari-san —contestó tartamudeando. Hibari sonrió acercándose al hombre. Tenía hambre, pero cumplir sus promesas era igual de importante que su vida.

—¿Puedes arreglar esto? —preguntó, enseñando sus manos. El hombre tembló un poco más, irritando a Hibari—. No voy a matarte.

Finalmente, el hombre se movió y le tomó una mano, examinando el pulgar fuera de lugar.

—Va... va a doler un poco —Kyoya rodó los ojos. Tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo y aún sentía los miembros entumecidos por el veneno, no tendría problema. El hombre le arregló los dedos y luego lo soltó, mirando a los lados.

—¿Qué pasa con los extranjeros? —preguntó Kyoya.

—Han llegado más, señor. Tres más, un hombre y dos chicos. El sacerdote estaba con ellos hace un rato, pero ahora sólo hay uno en el cuarto. El de gafas.

—El sacerdote, ¿eh? —susurró Kyoya, flexionando los dedos. Se encargaría de él después. Primero lo primero—. ¿Tienes un arma?

El hombre le alcanzó un bastón de policía y Hibari lo sopesó entre sus dedos. No eran sus tonfas, pero serviría.

—Gracias —dijo—. Asegúrate que nadie use el ascensor.

Se alejó, trastabillando y se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó un sonido familiar. Hibird se acercó y se posó en su mano, abriendo las alas. Kyoya lo acarició con un dedo.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Has estado cerca? Buen chico. Ve a ver a Kusakabe.

El pájaro repitió el nombre y se alejó y Hibari finalmente entró al ascensor, dejándose caer en la pared, ahorrando energías. Abrió los ojos cuando el ascensor se detuvo y tomó un respiro, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse. El recuerdo de los días pasados encerrado y de la humillación de ser atrapado le ayudó. Pagarían por eso. Tocó el timbre, a sabiendas que no podía gastar energías haciendo algo como intentar forzarla y esbozó una sonrisa cuando fue el hombre con gafas el que abrió. El hombre palideció al verlo. Kyoya le dio un golpe en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, estirando el brazo izquierdo que no sostenía el bastón para sostenerlo de la chaqueta. Si dejaba que tomara distancia, saldría con otras de sus trampas.

\---

Glo Xinia trató de soltarse. Los dedos del vampiro estaban apretados alrededor de su muñeca, presionando con cada vez más fuerza y él sólo podía tratar de defenderse de los golpes. Este no era su estilo de lucha, pero finalmente logró conectar una patada y un puñetazo al rostro herido del vampiro, esperando que lo soltara, en vano.

Ni siquiera se debería poder mover con el veneno que le había inyectado, menos tener tanta fuerza. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era este?, pensó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El vampiro tropezó y cayó de espaldas al piso, pero se puso de pie de inmediato, y pateó sus piernas, haciéndolo tropezar, nuevamente apretando su muñeca. Esta vez, Glo sintió sus huesos partirse bajo la presión y gritó, mirando la puerta abierta. Alguien debería venir. Alguien debió haber visto al muchacho ensangrentado y dar el aviso. Lo empujó otra vez, metiendo los dedos en la herida abierta del costado del vampiro, que gruñó, pero no se alejó.

—Maldito —gruñó. El vampiro le golpeó la cabeza con el bastón, haciéndolo caer al piso y Glo se arrastró, buscando un arma. Regresó a mirarlo, finalmente alcanzando la fusta. El vampiro respiraba por la boca, la sangre fresca manchando su camiseta ya sucia, los ojos brillantes y rojos y los colmillos al descubierto—. ¿Por qué sigues de pie?

Era un vampiro joven. Uno como los muchos que Glo había torturado en sus años de cazador. No debería poder ni siquiera caminar. Gruñó, poniéndose de pie. Debía estar por desmayarse, era estúpido estar asustado de un vampiro medio muerto. Lanzó un golpe con la fusta, pero el vampiro la atrapó con una mano y se lanzó hacia adelante, dejando caer el bastón para clavar las filosas uñas en su brazo. Glo se debatió, gritando otra vez cuando el vampiro le hundió los colmillos en el brazo herido. Tiró de su cabello, tratando de soltarlo y le golpeó el oído, provocando que el vampiro hundiera más los colmillos y los dientes, mordiendo como si quisiera arrancar parte de su carne. Y eso hizo, soltando a Glo, que retrocedió, observando al vampiro escupir un trozo de carne, apretando estupefacto su brazo herido.

—No sabes nada bien —le dijo, con la voz ronca, lamiendo la sangre de sus labios—. Pensé que todos los cazadores sabrían bien.

Glo gruñó. No pensaba dejarse matar, pero notó que algunas de sus heridas más superficiales empezaban a cerrarse.

El vampiro lo miró, sus ojos regresando a su color gris, alzando el bastón. Glo retrocedió un poco más. Debía buscar una forma de avisar al resto. Su espalda chocó contra la mesa y tanteó, buscando el celular, alcanzando a enviar un mensaje antes que el vampiro le diera una patada, rompiendo los huesos de su pierna izquierda.

—No te preocupes —le dijo, lamiendo sus colmillos—. No te voy a matar de inmediato.

\---

Estaban terminando de comer, Dino moviendo la pierna de forma ansiosa, cuando Mukuro llegó.

—Tu vampiro volvió a rescatarse solo —anunció, sonriente. Dino alzó la cabeza, por un momento demasiado estupefacto para responder—. Estaba tan herido que ni siquiera notó que estaba cerca, ¿crees que él y Glo Xinia se maten el uno al otro? —preguntó, conteniendo la risa.

Dino se levantó, dejando caer la silla, corriendo hacia la salida sin esperar otra explicación. Escuchó a Reborn, Mukuro y Tsuna tras él, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó al hotel y cruzó corriendo las puertas, deteniéndose sólo por el guardia que le advirtió que no se podía correr dentro del hotel y se dirigió hacia al ascensor, encontrando a Yamamoto allí.

—Está fallando —dijo el espadachín, señalando la señal de emergencia en la puerta del ascensor—. ¿También te llamó Glo? —preguntó, mostrándole el texto de ayuda en el celular. Dino asintió, caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Llegaremos más rápido que si esperamos.

—Tienes razón —sonrió Yamamoto. Dino se preguntó si estaba preocupado, porque no parecía importarle llegar rápido al cuarto. De todas formas, él subió las escaleras corriendo y Yamamoto lo imitó. Su maestro y los demás llegaron detrás, mientras Dino entraba al cuarto, con el látigo ya en la mano. Alguien encendió la luz. Como la vez pasada, Kyoya estaba allí, de pie en el centro de la habitación. Dino dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y estuvo a punto de acercarse antes de mirarlo bien y notar la sangre cubriéndole de arriba a abajo. Gotas espesas caían de su cabello al piso, en el que el cuerpo de Glo Xinia se encontraba tirado, trozos de carne esparcidos en el piso, casi todo el lado izquierdo del cuello destrozado, una pierna y un brazo doblados en ángulos extraños. Kyoya los miró, a todos y se agachó, recogiendo las tonfas manchadas de sangre del piso. Su expresión indicaba peligro, y los instintos de Dino le hicieron levantar el látigo, ponerse en guardia. Esto, pensó. Esto era Kyoya. Y esto era lo que se llevaba a la cama un día sí y otro también y lo que permitía que le mordiera.

—Pensé que estaba muerto —dijo Yamamoto, con la misma voz despreocupada de siempre. No parecía importarle el cadáver o la sangre. De hecho, sonreía, con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

—No tanto —contestó Kyoya—. ¿Todos piensan atacar? —sus ojos se centraron en Reborn, adoptando una postura desafiante y Dino reaccionó. No tenían por qué luchar, se encargaría de Yamamoto luego, ahora lo que necesitaba era hablar con él.

—No —dijo, bajando el látigo y acercándose a Kyoya con suaves movimientos, como si estuviera tratando con un animal rabioso. Yamamoto lo observó, extrañado—. Sabes que no, Kyoya

—¿Lo sé, Cavallone? —preguntó Kyoya, moviéndose con cautela. Se detuvo delante de Reborn y lo señaló con una tonfa—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Y vienes con una plaga que no debió volver a pisar un pie aquí —añadió, clavando los ojos en Mukuro que soltó una risa entre dientes, el tridente apareciendo en su mano de la nada.

—Todavía quiero matarte, vampiro —le contestó—. Pero si matas a unos cazadores antes, me harías un favor.

—Por mi parte —intervino Reborn, sonriendo—. Estoy más que satisfecho. Hibari Kyoya, ¿verdad? Soy Reborn, asesino de los Vongola. Y el maestro de Dino.

—¿No piensas tomar venganza por esto? —preguntó, señalando el cadáver.

—No es mi problema si te tuvo en sus manos y no te mató —contestó Reborn, metiendo las manos en sus pantalones—. Cualquier cazador que no lo haga es un idiota.

Kyoya sonrió, ambos desviando los ojos por un instante hacia Dino.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero me estoy cansando de juegos. ¿Por qué me dejarías ir?

—Por tu lindo rostro —dijo Reborn, con total seriedad.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no los buscaré a todos luego? Tú mismo has dicho que dejar ir a un vampiro es estúpido.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal un trato? Aquí tienes algo que es cierto, quería conocerte y ver qué vampiro logró hechizar a mi querido alumno. Ahora, estoy satisfecho. Vongola no se meterá en tus terrenos, si tú no te sales de línea.

—¿Y Cavallone? Ellos parecen interesados en cazarme también.

—Bueno, Hibari —dijo Reborn, adoptando el tono infantil que usaba para fastidiar—. Tú has elegido mezclarte con uno, no puedo hacer nada si los Cavallone quieren reclamar su propiedad.

Dino frunció el ceño. Se estaba cansando de ser ignorado, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando la menor atención.

—¿Qué te parece si tenemos otra reunión en otro lugar menos... sucio? —agregó Reborn—. Si quieres un pago extra puedes tener esto —añadió señalando su cuello.

Kyoya miró al piso, considerando sus palabras.

—Bien. Dejaré a esa plaga vivir, no los seguiré. Y ustedes se irán de mi ciudad y me darás tu sangre. Limpien esto primero —concluyó, acercándose a la ventana. Dino lo siguió, asomándose a la ventana a tiempo para verlo saltar. No se convirtió en la bandada de murciélagos y Dino, sin mirar hacia atrás, tiró el látigo hacia un poste de luz, saltando detrás del vampiro.

—¡Espera, Kyoya! —Reborn se encargaría de explicarle las cosas a Yamamoto y él pediría explicaciones más tarde, porque debía haber una razón para que Reborn fuera tan permisivo, pero primero necesitaba hablar con él. El vampiro no se detuvo y Dino soltó el látigo, usándolo para atrapar su brazo. Esto llamó su atención.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó. Dino observó al muchacho bañado de sangre, su expresión enfadada, las heridas visibles en su piel, la ropa rasgada y por fin, se permitió procesar que estaba vivo. Trató de acercarse, pero Kyoya se alejó, soltando su brazo. Dino lo siguió, sin entender, tomando su muñeca y obligándolo a girarse.

—¡Espera, Kyoya!

Kyoya le atacó y él se movió hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe y atacando con el látigo, enredándolo en las piernas de Kyoya que cayó al piso. Dino trepó sobre él, sosteniendo sus muñecas, agradeciendo la poca luz de la calle.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —le dijo, aplastando sus muñecas contra el pavimento—. Pensé que habías muerto —repitió.

—¿Y? —preguntó Kyoya, desviando el rostro—. No lo estoy.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —cuestionó. Kyoya dejó de moverse, clavando sus ojos acerados en él.

—Elegiste, Cavallone —contestó—. No me molesta, pero tampoco vengas a fastidiarme.

—¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciera cuando llegaste a meterte en la boca del lobo? —gritó, perdiendo la paciencia—. Maldita sea, Kyoya, tú me preguntas si quiero suicidarme, ¿pero ese no eres tú? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar enfrentando a todos a la vez? ¡Y hoy también! ¿Pensabas pelear con todos ellos?

—Si no puedo ganar, entonces moriré —contestó—. Es muy simple, Cavallone.

—No —contestó Dino, apretando los dientes. No, no podía aceptar un simple "entonces moriré" de su parte. Kyoya frunció el ceño, y abrió los labios para replicar y Dino bajó la cabeza, besándolo antes que pudiera hablar. Todavía tenía los labios rojos de sangre seca, el que debía ser el sabor de Glo Xinia en la boca y a Dino no le importó. Le sostuvo ambas muñecas con una mano, usando la otra para sostenerle el rostro.

—No —repitió, jadeando contra sus labios—. No te lo permito, Kyoya. No te permito morir.

—No te pertenezco —le respondió el vampiro. Dino lo sabía de antemano y odiaba el no poder rebatirlo.

—Pero me debes —replicó, apretando todavía más las muñecas de Kyoya. Escuchó pasos acercándose y se alejó, para encontrarse con Haru y el hombre de antes, corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Hibari-san! —exclamó el hombre, acercándose a Kyoya mientras esté se acomodaba la ropa. El hombre se volvió hacia él, enfadado, enseñando los colmillos.

—Déjalo —dijo Kyoya. Haru se acercó, mirando la sangre con asco y una pizca de hambre en la mirada, evitando tocar a Kyoya.

—Dile a tu maestro que nos veremos en dos noches, en el mismo lugar —le dijo a Dino, que los observó mientras el hombre abría la puerta del auto y Kyoya entraba en él, seguido de Haru. Se quedó de pie mientras observaba el auto alejarse, preguntándose qué diablos haría ahora.

\---

Reborn rodó los ojos, observando a Tsuna temblar. Nunca sería un buen cazador si se asustaba de un poco de sangre. En especial si ya pasaban dos días y seguía temblando.

—Si en algo te ayuda, se lo merecía —le dijo Mukuro. Reborn sonrió. No es que Mukuro sintiera algo por Tsuna, seguramente sólo pensaba que le podía ser útil, pero en ocasiones, ayudaba—. No era sólo vampiros lo que torturaba. Hay muchos reportes de chicas desaparecidas en los lugares en los que Glo trabajara.

—Lo que quiero es que me expliquen lo que pasó —pidió Yamamoto, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

—Es muy simple —dijo Reborn—. Dino es amante de Kyoya, lo lleva siendo por un tiempo.

Yamamoto respondió con una risa, lo que sorprendió a Reborn. Esperaba algo de sorpresa de su parte.

—Ah, ¿era eso? —preguntó, llevando una mano a su barbilla—. Entonces, debió ponerse en nuestra contra cuando lo atacamos en vez de atacarlo, ¿verdad?

—Dino suele ser algo idiota —aceptó Reborn —. ¿Por qué no te sorprende?

—He escuchado de cosas así. Y además a mí también me gusta uno —admitió, rascándose la cabeza. Reborn enarcó una ceja. Le habían dicho que el heredero del Shigure Souen era un despreocupado, pero recién notaba cuánto—. No lo cuenten, pero por eso acepté trabajar con los Cavallone. Debía volver a Italia con la cabeza de Hibari. La chica que me gusta vive allí. Fui hace unos años con mi padre a Italia y la conocí.

—Los únicos vampiros aliados con Vongola que conozco son la familia Gokudera. Han abandonado su nombre italiano. Y la única chica es Bianchi —comentó Reborn, recordando a Bianchi. Era bonita, pero daba más miedo que otra cosa.

—Tal vez sea ella —comentó Yamamoto, sin darle importancia. Reborn esbozó una sonrisa incrédula. Así que no sabía ni el nombre. Vaya chico. Tal vez más que despreocupado simplemente era idiota.

—Bueno, esa es la razón. Hablaré con Nono para ver si pueden calmar a los Cavallone, al menos por un tiempo. Ahora, vamos a cambiarnos y esperar a nuestro invitado. Y deja de temblar, Tsuna —recriminó, observando a Mukuro recrear la cabeza destrozada de Glo Xinia con ilusiones —. Mukuro, basta.

—Sólo trato de ayudar —mintió. Reborn se acercó y le dio un golpeó a ambos en la cabeza. Se preguntaba si Tsuna llegaría a ser cazador un día. Era peor que Dino, aunque tuviera el potencial de ser más fuerte.

Casi una hora después, los cuatro salieron al salón, todos de traje. Para Reborn los tratos debían hacerse bien o no hacerse, pero al parecer uno de sus alumnos no había recibido el memo.

—¿No podías ponerte un traje sólo por hoy? —preguntó, acercándose a dónde Dino estaba sentado y golpeando su cabeza.

—No me gusta —murmuró Dino. Vestía unos pantalones anchos con muchos bolsillos, zapatillas, un abrigo verde y una camiseta estampada. Reborn rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué tenía ahora. Pensó que había desaparecido para acostarse con el vampiro, pero por su expresión, no era así. Las puertas se abrieron y Reborn alzó la vista, al tiempo que Dino se ponía de pie. Tres vampiros entraron, todos vestidos de negro. La muchacha llevaba un vestido largo, con mangas de encaje y zapatos de tacón y Reborn la descartó al instante. Demasiado débil. El hombre alto llevaba un traje, y los miró a todos, mal encarado y entre ambos, Hibari Kyoya. Esta vez, limpio, botas altas y una capa negra con el fondo rojo oscuro.

—Un placer verlos —saludó Reborn acercándose. Kyoya lo ignoró y tomó asiento en un sofá, el hombre parándose detrás mientras que la chica se sentó a su lado. Dos pura sangre demasiado jóvenes para darse a la luz y sólo uno de ellos capaz de pelear. Reborn sonrió, apreciando su audacia. Si no tuvieran relación alguna con Dino, los habría matado a los tres sólo por principios.

—Vamos al grano, cazadores. Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Bien —dijo Reborn, tomando asiento. Los otros hicieron lo mismo y Reborn notó que los ojos de Hibari seguían subrepticiamente los movimientos de Dino mientras éste tomaba asiento a su izquierda, dejando que Tsuna usara la derecha—. Es un pacto de caballeros, entonces. Ninguna de las personas aquí presentes atacará a la otra. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Tanto Reborn como Tsuna miraron a Mukuro y el vampiro los imitó un momento después.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

—Ninguno de ustedes pondrá un pie en esta ciudad sin avisarme —dijo Hibari—. Si no lo hacen, los asesinaré.

—Dino te avisará si planeamos regresar —replicó Reborn. Su alumno desvió la mirada—. Y tampoco quiero asesinatos de inocentes.

Kyoya enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Que lo diga un Vongola es bastante hipócrita, pero sí. Esta es mi ciudad después de todo.

—Y, por último, a cambio de la vida de Mukuro, tendrás mi sangre —concluyó Reborn.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué aceptas esto —Hibari cruzó las piernas, apoyando el rostro en una de sus manos—. Es demasiado simple para ustedes, cazador.

—¿Importa? Lo descubrirás si debes hacerlo.

Se descubrió el lado izquierdo del cuello y Hibari se puso de pie, llegando hacia él con pasos elegantes. Podía entender que veía Dino en el vampiro, en especial cuando apoyó una rodilla en el sofá, prácticamente trepando en su regazo. Por el rabillo de ojo, Reborn observó a Dino apretar el látigo en las manos, los ojos fijos en el vampiro, que le regresó la mirada antes de morderlo. Reborn no se imaginó que tendría que estar en medio de una pelea de amantes, pero eso parecía ser. Hibari terminó de beber, retiró los colmillos con cuidado y lamió las pocas gotas de sangre que quedaban en su piel, alzando el rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, en un susurro—. ¿Qué tal el sabor?

Hibari se lamió los labios.

—Pensé que sabrías mejor que él —contestó, sinceramente—. ¿Qué es lo que vuelve su sangre tan apetitosa?

—Eso es otra cosa que debes averiguar por ti mismo. Pero si quieres una pista, si otro vampiro lo prueba, no lo encontraría tan bueno. Sólo te sabe bien a ti.

Hibari observó a Dino un momento, y luego, bajó de su regazo.

—Si vienes otro día, podríamos pelear tú y yo.

—No tengas tantos deseos de morir —contestó Reborn—. Crece un poco más, Hibari y entonces hablaremos.

Hibari sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Te veré por ahí, cazador.

\---

Dino escondió el rostro en las manos. ¿Estaba bien que se sintiera celoso de su maestro? Kyoya no había tenido que comportarse como un maldito gato mimado con él. No había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación y Reborn sólo se rio cuando le preguntó. ¿Pero tenía que haberse trepado al regazo de Reborn y lamerlo y mirarlo mientras lo hacía?

—¿Quieres parar? —dijo Reborn—. Puedo escuchar tu angustia, Dino.

Dino le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno, que Reborn ignoró.

—¿Y por qué estás actuando como un novio celoso? Eres todavía un potrillo si crees que tener a alguien sobre mis rodillas significa algo.

Tsuna, que se encontraba al lado de Reborn, se sonrojó de oreja a oreja y Dino apretó los dientes. A veces odiaba a su maestro.

—Olvídalo —murmuró—, dime, ¿no me vas a contar a mí porque estás haciendo esto? Te conozco, Reborn.

—¿No puedes aceptar que lo hago por el bien de mi querido alumno? —se quejó Reborn, con la falsa voz infantil—. O puedes aceptar que es por su bonito rostro. Tú has roto muchas reglas por la misma razón.

—Es en serio, Reborn —su maestro dejó de sonreír.

—No es algo que sepa por completo —contestó. Dino jaló una silla y se sentó al revés, apoyando el rostro en el respaldo, esperando que siguiera hablando—. Lo que sé es que tu familia ha tratado de eliminar a esta estirpe de vampiros en específico. Por eso quería ver su rostro. Si estoy en lo correcto, tu padre eliminó a los suyos veinte años atrás. Los pura sangre no sacan a sus hijos a la luz, lo sabes, así que nadie esperaba que apareciera ahora. Creo que, si lo hubieran sabido, no te habrían enviado a Japón.

—Pero si mi padre mató a los suyos, ¿porque querían evitar que lo conozca? Para mí, sería sólo otro vampiro.

—Para empezar, porque aún no tienes un hijo.

Dino frunció el ceño. Estaba oficialmente confundido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?

—Como dije, no tengo la información completa. Lo que sé es que entraron en pánico cuando supieron de Hibari por Mukuro y temían que ustedes dos se relacionaran. Pero moverse por un sólo joven vampiro sería muy sospechoso, así que esperaron hasta ahora. Lo otro que sé es una leyenda, sobre tus antepasados.

—Hicieron un trato y nos vendieron a todos, ya lo sé —interrumpió Dino—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kyoya? Y todavía no explicas porqué lo dejas vivir.

—¿Curiosidad? Es algo que los Cavallone han ocultado por años.

Al menos, eso Dino podía creerlo. A Reborn le encantaban los misterios, aunque sospechara que había más en esto.

—Ahora, ¿tú qué harás? —preguntó su maestro—. Por lo que vi hoy, no están en buenos términos. No me digas que he hecho todo esto para que terminen.

Dino rodó los ojos. También pensaba en eso, pero aún no lo decidía. Le fastidiaba que Kyoya no hubiera pensado las cosas antes de hacerlas y le fastidiaba este limbo que era su relación. Por otro lado... se estaba muriendo por volverlo a ver. Y cada vez que lo recordaba en el regazo de Reborn, mordiendo un cuello que no era el suyo, se sentía peor. Tendría que ir a verlo, al menos para decidir las cosas de una vez y por todas.

\---

Hibari alzó los ojos cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió. Estaba en la oficina del gerente del hotel, que palideció al verlo.

—Hibari-san... —saludó el hombre, tomando asiento, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—Debes estar enterado de lo que pasó hace unos días —dijo Hibari, sin molestarse en saludar. El hombre asintió.

—Estuve encerrado en un sótano por tres días, sin que nadie reportara nada. ¿Pensaron que no podría escapar? ¿Que esos extranjeros me matarían?

—Yo no tuve nada que ver —se defendió el hombre—. Le dimos la información que pidió, sobre los extranjeros...

—Sé eso —interrumpió Hibari—. No te estoy culpando. Pero alguien pensó que podía traicionarme. Y a usted, de paso. Quiero saber si ha encontrado a la persona que vigilaba aquella noche. Quiero saber quién le dio permiso a uno de ellos de usar el sótano y se aseguró que nadie se enterara. ¿Lo has hecho?

—Lo hice.

El hombre se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Un joven entró, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro cuando vio a Hibari, que se volvió hacia Kusakabe.

—Lo hemos comprobado. Alguien hizo un depósito a su cuenta hace unos días. Yo diría que ese tal Glo Xinia planeaba usarlo con más personas.

Hibari se puso de pie, caminando hacia el hombre que miró frenéticamente hacia los lados.

—¿Piensas que el dinero es más importante que tu vida?

—No sabía que era usted al que llevaba, lo juro.

Hibari lo tomó del cuello, dejando que sus uñas abrieran la piel del hombre.

—Y aunque no fuera yo, ¿pensaste que estaría bien que alguien hiciera negocios en mi ciudad?

—Yo no...

Hibari le quebró el cuello y lo dejó caer, sin molestarse en beber.

—Limpia todo esto —ordenó a Kusakabe. Se alejó hacia la ventana y saltó hacia afuera, la bandada de murciélagos ocupando su lugar, volando hacia el techo. Hibari volvió a materializarse, observando la ciudad debajo. Sólo faltaba Cavallone y todos sus asuntos estarían resueltos. Pero, ¿qué hacer con él? No podía matarlo si no quería tener a todos los Cavallone encima y no era tan idiota como para creer que podía encargarse de todos, y además era una promesa. Tenía un poco de curiosidad, también, por saber por qué que él y Cavallone se relacionaran era tan importante, como para hacer que incluso un Vongola le ofreciera un trato. Si permanecía a su lado, tal vez lo descubriría, pero tener a Cavallone y sus emociones y exigencias encima tampoco le agradaba, aunque su sangre era deliciosa y acostarse con el no estaba mal. No ganaba nada estando allí. Volvió a desvanecerse, dirigiéndose hacia la iglesia.

Apareció en la ventana, como acostumbraba, observando a Cavallone quitarse la chaqueta y empujó la ventana para saltar dentro de la habitación, sintiendo los colmillos crecer en su boca. El lugar estaba lleno de su olor. Cavallone se giró, y lo miró en silencio por unos instantes. Kyoya le regresó la mirada. Tenía hambre, incluso aunque la sangre de Reborn había sido buena. Tenía hambre de Cavallone, específicamente.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Cavallone, retrocediendo—. Así que deja de darme esa mirada.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Cómo si me quisieras comer.

—Te quiero comer.

Kyoya avanzó unos pasos, acorralando a Cavallone contra la cama.

—No —susurró Cavallone cuando Kyoya apoyó la boca en su cuello. No le dio importancia, siempre era fácil convencerlo. Abrió los labios y lamió su piel, una mano recorriendo el pecho de Cavallone.

—Dije que no, Kyoya —jadeó, tomando su muñeca y alejándolo de su cuerpo. Kyoya gruñó, decepcionado—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Habla entonces —dijo, tomando asiento en la cama—. ¿Se acabó el trato, Cavallone?

—Tal vez —contestó, jalando una silla para sentarse también—. Todavía quiero tocarte, si eso preguntas. Pero, Kyoya, no eres simplemente eso era mí.

—¿Y qué soy?

Cavallone se mordió los labios y Kyoya esperó. No sabía que haría si decía algo como "amor", aunque fuera divertido y quisiera mantenerlo a su lado, "amor" era una cadena que no quería alrededor.

—Me divierto contigo —dijo, deteniéndose por un segundo antes de continuar—. Y me importas, me preocupas, aunque tú no quieras. No sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, y seguramente no soy para ti más que comida. Pero... ya debes saber que estar contigo es lo único divertido que tengo.

—Entonces —contestó Kyoya. Lo que quería era una respuesta clara—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—¿Sabes que mi maestro piensa que somos amantes? Si le dijera que sólo tenemos un trato, se reiría de mí —Dino alzó los ojos, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba las manos de Kyoya—. Lo que quiero hacer es lo mismo de antes. Poder atraparte. Tendré una oportunidad si sigo contigo, ¿no te parece?

Kyoya sonrió. Le gustaba más el Cavallone que no fingía y era directo. Menos sentimientos y más... esto, sus ojos hambrientos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ganas de poseerlo.

—Puedes intentarlo —murmuró.

—Me estás debiendo, Kyoya, ¿recuerdas?

Kyoya observó las esposas sobre la mesa de noche del cazador. No lo había olvidado. Miró sus propias manos, que todavía tenían marcas de las esposas que el hombre de gafas le había puesto y a Cavallone. Era diferente. Cavallone inclinándose sobre él, rozando su mejilla, no había asco ni rabia. Sólo ganas de devorar, de consumir y dejarse consumir. Cavallone apoyó sus labios en sus muñecas, besando las marcas tenues en ellas. Le beso los dedos, la palma de las manos, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás.

—¿Las vas a usar? —preguntó, mientras Cavallone mordía su muñeca.

—Ten paciencia —contestó, abriendo los puños de la camisa de Kyoya. Kyoya se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, observando mientras Cavallone le abría los botones de la camisa y le besaba el abdomen—. Tenías una herida aquí —murmuró, tocando su costado con dos dedos—. Lo siento por eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Debí ayudarte.

—Eres lo que eres —contestó. Dino esbozó una sonrisa y Kyoya sintió los dientes en su piel, los besos con la boca abierta en donde estuviera la herida.

—Debí atarte yo primero —murmuró, subiendo por su abdomen.

—¿Estás celoso, Cavallone? —Dino alzó los ojos, tomando un pezón entre sus labios.

—Muy celoso —admitió—. Dime que no te hizo nada más.

Kyoya tiró de su cabello, haciendo que Dino le mirara a los ojos.

—¿Crees que dejaría que cualquiera me toque? —preguntó, logrando que Dino esbozara una sonrisa.

—No —respondió—. Esto es sólo para mí, ¿cierto?

Kyoya se mordió los labios. Cavallone siguió besando su pecho, jugando con sus pezones, acariciándole los costados con ambos manos.

—Contesta, Kyoya —susurró, mordiendo con fuerza. Kyoya arqueó el pecho, su respiración volviéndose laboriosa.

—Sí —admitió. No tenía caso mentir y Dino esbozó una sonrisa complacida, subiendo a su cuello, y luego, a su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo. Kyoya se preguntó en qué momento usaría las esposas, porque se estaba empezando a impacientar, y debía hacer esfuerzos para no morderlo sólo porque estaba en deuda y Kyoya tomaba sus deudas muy en serio. Al fin, Cavallone se puso de pie y Kyoya le observó tomar las esposas de la mesa de noche y regresar a la cama.

—Ven aquí —dijo, de rodillas en la cama. Kyoya obedeció, y Cavallone lo abrazó cuando lo tuvo cerca, tomando sus brazos para ponerlos en su espalda. Kyoya sintió el frío metal de las esposas cerrarse en sus muñecas mientras Dino le besaba un hombro, la sensación demasiado familiar después de haber pasado días con unas similares.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —susurró contra su piel, empujándolo con suavidad hacia la cama. Tener los brazos atados detrás de la espalda volvía la posición incómoda, pero antes que Kyoya pudiera acomodarse, Cavallone estaba allí, sobre él, los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Algunas veces, lo pensaba. Pensaba en lo asfixiante que le resultaba el cazador, en cómo a veces parecía ahogarlo. Justo como ahora, se sentía preso rodeado por él. Dino le besó en los labios, su lengua saboreando su boca con lentitud, saliendo y entrando, haciendo que Kyoya elevara el rostro y lo siguiera por más, por más besos que Dino le dio de buena gana. Kyoya sintió el miembro duro rozando sus muslos todavía cubierto por la tela de los jeans y se movió contra el bulto, tratando de provocarlo.

Dino se apartó, acomodando almohadas detrás de Kyoya. Era un poco menos incómodo de esa forma, pensó Kyoya mientras Dino se agachaba y le abría las piernas. Kyoya sintió dedos y una lengua recorrer sus muslos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió lamer su entrada, mordiendo su lengua. Quería morderlo. Quería sangre. Y quería más, más que la lengua y los dedos abriéndolo de a pocos, preparándolo.

Lo miró, jadeando, la cabeza rubia entre sus piernas y Dino pareció sentir su mirada porque alzó la cabeza, sonriendo mientras se apartaba y se abría los jeans.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a hacer esto —jadeó, acercando la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Kyoya, que bajó la cabeza, observando mientras Dino empujaba su miembro dentro, sólo un poco, para nada suficiente para complacerlo.

—Más —ordenó, y trató de alzar las caderas, causando que Dino se alejara.

—No hagas eso —sonrió, tomando el látigo. Kyoya sólo se excitó más al verlo—. O voy a tener que atarte.

—Hazlo —retó. Los ojos de Dino brillaron, y se inclinó sobre él, pasando el látigo por sus brazos y atándolo a la cabecera, obligándolo a quedar sentado, los brazos presionados contra el metal. Kyoya probó a escapar. Las esposas en sus muñecas le impedían transformarse y el látigo atando sus brazos a la cama le impedían moverse más que unos centímetros. No debería sentirse excitado por estar en las manos de un cazador, a su disposición, pero suponía que ambos eran iguales. Ofreciéndose a aquello a lo que debían matar. Jadeó cuando Cavallone lo penetró otra vez, esta vez sosteniendo una de sus piernas. Cavallone se inclinó, acariciando con un dedo sus colmillos mientras se empujaba sólo un poco más adentro.

—No me muerdas, ¿sí? —pidió, lamiéndole la mejilla—. Te prometo que te daré a beber, sólo espera, ¿bien?

Kyoya no respondió. Movió el rostro, buscando sus labios, gimiendo mientras Dino le besaba y se metía a su cuerpo. Poco a poco, hasta que estuvo todo dentro y ambos jadearon. Dino lo empujó contra la cabecera, aplastando sus brazos mientras aumentaba el ritmo, besando un lado de su rostro.

—Dino —jadeó Kyoya. Su nombre se le escapaba aunque no quisiera. Asfixiante, pensó, dejando caer la cabeza en los hombros del cazador, gimiendo contra su camiseta, odiando que estuviera vestido y no hubiera piel que morder y saborear. Tenía hambre, y el recuerdo del sabor de la sangre de Dino en su lengua le estaba haciendo salivar—. Haneuma, sangre, dame...

—Espera un poco... —contestó. Kyoya no quería esperar. Sólo necesitaba un poco, una probada, para comprobar si era tan buena como recordaba. Le dolían los brazos, en contraste con lo bien que se sentía dentro de su cuerpo cada vez que Dino le penetraba. Sintió los colmillos crecer en su boca, pero Dino se apartó antes que perdiera el control. Le soltó los brazos y le dio la vuelta, dejando que Kyoya se apoyara contra la pared detrás de la cama. Kyoya lo sintió entrar a su cuerpo, de nuevo lento, haciéndolo arquearse y jadear, apretarse contra el miembro invadiendo su cuerpo.

—Un poco más, Kyoya —jadeó Cavallone. Le besó la espalda, mientras Kyoya gemía, luchando contra las esposas.

—Ahora, puedes beber —murmuró, ofreciéndole el brazo derecho. Kyoya abrió los labios y le clavó los colmillos mientas Dino se empujaba en su interior, cada vez más rápido. Sabía mejor de lo que recordaba. Mucho mejor. Entre jadeos, los gemidos de Dino en su oído, el latido acelerado de su corazón y el placer subiendo a cada instante, recordó a Reborn, y sus palabras susurrando que sólo él encontraría deliciosa esa sangre. Tal vez tenía razón, no le importaba. Mataría a quién quisiera llevárselo. Luchando contra su propio placer, las ganas de rendirse y dejarse caer, que Dino lo follara como quisiera, levantó la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Dino, que lo sostuvo por la cintura.

—Más —exigió, rozando la piel de su cuello con los labios. Dino le dio más, más embestidas, más rápido, lo hizo apretar los ojos, un placer casi doloroso—. Sangre, Dino, más.

Dino apretó el brazo tatuado sobre su boca, maldiciendo en voz alta.

—Joder, Kyoya —jadeó—. Me voy a correr.

Kyoya lo soltó y al segundo, Cavallone tiró de su cabello, y esta vez fue él quien le mordió el cuello, con fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas y por un instante, Kyoya deseó que rasgara su piel y se alimentara de él. Gimió su nombre, una y una otra vez, en medio de jadeos y quejidos, terminando al sentir a Dino correrse dentro de su cuerpo y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado, sintiendo el peso de Cavallone sobre él. Kyoya cerró los ojos, sin entender por qué incluso aunque tenerlo encima le hacía sentir enjaulado, no le molestaba.

\---

Dino se acurrucó contra el vampiro al sentir que éste se movía. No quería levantarse, quería quedarse en la cama el resto del día, con Kyoya en sus brazos. Eso hizo, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se acostó sobre su abdomen, casi ronroneando. Esto se sentía bien, podría acostumbrarse a despertar así.

—Pesas, Cavallone —le espetó Kyoya. Dino sonrió, sin dejar que le molestara su tono enfadado.

—Eres fuerte —murmuró—. Puedes soportarlo.

En vez de dejarlo en paz, se movió más arriba, usando su pecho como almohada, sin extrañarse cuando Kyoya tiró de su cabello.

—Me gusta esto —susurró, besando la piel de Kyoya—. No crezcas, Kyoya.

Kyoya lo empujó hacia un costado, pero al menos no bajó de la cama, sólo se acomodó, tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse.

—Me enteré de algunas cosas —dijo, observando el rostro del vampiro. Pensó en no decirle nada, pero no sería justo—. Sobre tus padres.

—Están muertos —dijo Kyoya. Dino se preguntó si era un tema delicado.

—Reborn me dijo que mi familia ha decidido eliminar a todos los de tu estirpe, lo llevan haciendo por años. Y al parecer querían evitar que te conozca.

—Sospechaba eso. Ese Reborn me ha dejado vivir por mi relación contigo, ya lo sé. Supongo que tiene que ver con tu sangre.

—¿Qué pasa con mi sangre?

Kyoya abrió los ojos, tocando el tatuaje en el torso de Dino.

—Pensé que era por tu fuerza —explicó, sus dedos siguiendo la silueta del tatuaje—. Pero ese tipo no sabía bien. Claro que era más débil que tú. Pero ni ese espadachín ni tu maestro huelen como tú. Así que no es tu fuerza, es lo que eres. Un Cavallone. Tal vez todos los de tu familia huelan así para mí.

Dino asintió, sin poder evitar sentirse aliviado al saber que beber de Reborn no le había gustado tanto.

—Mi familia —contó—. Todos los descendientes directos del primero de los cazadores, tienen sólo un hijo. Sin importar que se enamoren y tengan un buen matrimonio, o sea un hijo por obligación. Hombres o mujeres, sólo se nos permite uno. Es la maldición. El siguiente de la línea hereda la fuerza del primero y esta marca. Fue el trato que hizo, tener la fuerza para matarlos, y a cambió ofreció las vidas de todos los que vendrían después de él y llevaran su sangre.

—Los nuestros hablan de eso también. Pero tú en vez de matarme, eliges esto —Kyoya se acercó a su pecho, usando sus uñas para rasgarle la piel—. Me pregunto si descubriré todas las respuestas.

—¿Te importa saber?

—Un poco —admitió. Dino suspiró. Él también tenía curiosidad, pero prefería no saber. Era suficiente con cargar con una responsabilidad que nunca pidió. Lo que quería era esto, despertar con Kyoya en las mañanas, saber que era el único que tenía derechos sobre su cuerpo y mantenerse en esta pequeña burbuja.

—A mi igual, pero por el momento lo que quiero es esto —dijo, girándose para quedar sobre el vampiro, acariciando sus piernas por debajo de las sábanas.

—Eres insaciable.

—Es tu culpa —sonrió Dino—. Tú me provocas.

—¿Cómo? —Dino tiró las sábanas a un costado, observando su cuerpo desnudo.

—Existiendo —murmuró. Kyoya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo ligeramente las piernas.

—Ven —ordenó—. Tómame.

Dino obedeció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue todo. En realidad, no. La pregunta es, ¿podré escribir el cuarto con mi país en crisis política, marchas en todo el territorio, con menos posibilidades de conseguir trabajo (porque crisis, hello) y con mi laptop muerta?  
> Lo averiguaremos (?)
> 
> (Ya en serio. Mi laptop murió. Mi país se va a la mierda. Quiero llorar 😭)


	4. Chapter 4

Dino tarareó en voz baja, mientras cruzaba la puerta de la casa de Kyoya. Habían pasado tres meses desde que los cazadores se fueran y por ahora, las cosas estaban en paz; aunque Reborn le había advertido que no durarían. Fue fácil culpar a Glo Xinia del desastre, sus gustos eran un secreto a voces para los cazadores, así que la historia oficial era que mintió, sobornó a los trabajadores del hotel para mantener a Kyoya escondido, pero se descuidó y el vampiro lo mató después de soltarse y escapó antes que Reborn y el resto encontraran el cuerpo de Glo Xinia. Lo único malo de todo esto es que su familia ahora sabía quién era Kyoya, puesto que Glo se encargó de enviarles una foto para confirmar su muerte. Dino se preguntaba en qué momento empezarían a cazarlo si lo de matar a todos los de su estirpe era un serio.

Le habían llamado un par de veces insinuando que debía regresar, pero todavía no era una exigencia y Dino no pensaba irse hasta que no tuviera otra opción. No le apetecía nada dejar a Kyoya cuando las cosas entre los dos estaban mejor que antes. Y hablando del vampiro… allí estaba, de pie en medio de la sala. Dino sonrió y lo abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello.

—¿Has crecido? —preguntó, metiendo las manos debajo de su camisa. De hecho, el vampiro estaba un par centímetros más alto.

—No desacomodes mi ropa —replicó Kyoya, pero no lo detuvo y Dino lo tomó como una buena señal. Le apretó los pezones y Kyoya ronroneó, arqueándose contra sus manos. Dino se mordió los labios. No se cansaba de él, tenerlo así, como plastilina entre sus dedos era la sensación más intoxicante que había experimentado. Empujó las caderas contra su trasero, haciéndolo sentir su erección—. No ahora, Cavallone.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, todavía acariciando su pecho. Kyoya le tomó el brazo, apretando con fuerza y Dino se detuvo, alejándose de mala gana. Cada vez que lo tenía, terminaba queriendo más. Kyoya era como una mala droga.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

No insistió porque Haru entró a la sala, seguida del otro vampiro, que ahora sabía se llamaba Kusakabe. Le dirigió una mirada enfadada que Dino regresó, sonriente. A diferencia de los otros dos, Kusakabe no era un pura sangre, Kyoya lo había convertido años atrás, cuando éste estuvo a punto de morir a causa de una pelea de pandillas. Ahora, entre los tres controlaban la ciudad, otra cosa de la que recién descubría las implicaciones. Siempre había creído que Kyoya la llamaba "su ciudad" porque aquí vivía, pero iba más allá de eso. Era "su ciudad". Kyoya reemplazaba a la mafia, así fue cómo averiguó su nombre, controlando la mayoría de instituciones. Dino sabía que tenía un grupo detrás, simplemente no le gustaba la compañía y Kusakabe solía encargarse de ellos. Haru, al parecer, era la diplomática del grupo, algo que ella misma admitía que le convenía dado que le permitía vivir en paz sin ser una presa para otros vampiros.

De vez en cuando, sin embargo, un vampiro vagabundo cruzaba las fronteras y Dino se encargaba de ellos. Le servía para que su familia le permitiera quedarse y para Kyoya, era un tema menos del que encargarse, aunque siempre intervenía si eran algo fuertes.

—¡Dino-san! —saludó, tomando su brazo y tirando de él—. Hoy te toca hacerme compañía. Es muy solitario en las noches aquí.

—Podrías quedarte en tu propia casa, si quieres llenarla de gente —le dijo Kyoya, arreglándose la camiseta. Haru lo ignoró, como siempre y Kyoya se puso un abrigo encima, caminando hacia la puerta, con Kusakabe detrás—. Nos vemos, Haneuma.

\---

Dino jadeó. Kyoya estaba sobre él, empujando un dedo en su cuerpo. No le extrañaba, en realidad, que quisiera esto. Si era sincero, le extrañaba lo mucho que se había demorado en exigirlo. No era la primera vez para él, tampoco, había experimentado en el colegio junto a Squalo, y lo recordó, ambos escondidos en el cuarto de limpieza, probando a tocarse y besarse por primera vez, y lo incómodo que había sido tener sus dedos dentro cuando Squalo lo intentó, ayudado sólo con saliva. Al menos, Kyoya se había asegurado de comprar lubricante, y el dedo delgado y algo rugoso por los callos causados por las tonfas se deslizó sin dificultad dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kyoya, mordiendo su cuello, usando sólo los dientes. Dino lo miró, confundido—. No te atrevas a pensar en otra cosa, Haneuma. Esto es mío —añadió, empujando otro dedo. Dino se mordió los labios.

—¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en otra cosa? —preguntó, alzando las caderas para hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Fuera de sus intentos con Squalo, nunca había intentado esto con los varios chicos que pasaron por su cama antes que su familia lo desterrara a Japon. Prefería ser él quien penetrara.

—Te conozco —contestó Kyoya.

—Tal vez estaba pensando en el que me hizo esto antes —murmuró, a sabiendas que era lo peor que podía decir. Kyoya alzó la vista, sus ojos refulgiendo rojizos. Dino se mordió los labios cuando Kyoya empujó tres dedos sin cuidado dentro, forzando a su cuerpo a abrirse y aceptarlos. Mierda, dolía, tal vez no fue buena idea enfadarlo después de todo, pero siempre le excitaba hacerlo. Era como manejar un auto a toda velocidad y sin frenos, sin saber en qué momento te estrellarías. 

—No lo hagas —ordenó Kyoya, enseñando los colmillos en un gesto de amenaza.

—Espera, duele —jadeó, apretando las sabanas, mientras Kyoya le follaba con los dedos.

—Te lo mereces.

—Estaba bromeando, Kyoya —se quejó—. Vamos, sé gentil conmigo.

Kyoya sacudió la cabeza, su expresión de enfado contrastando con la sonrisa de Dino. Pero lo hizo, se movió más lentamente y echó más lubricante en sus dedos antes de seguir. Dino se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en los antebrazos, observando y tratando de relajarse. Después de unos minutos, su respiración empezó a agitarse, sus caderas moviéndose por voluntad propia, tratando que los dedos de Kyoya fueran más profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a sentirse caliente y aunque no fuera en realidad placentero, sentía que, si esforzaba más, sólo un poco, podría sentirse bien. Como si el placer estuviera al alcance de sus manos, pero no pudiera llegar.

—Es suficiente —jadeó.

—¿No querías que sea gentil? —preguntó Kyoya, inclinándose para lamer su cuello.

—No lo seas —replicó. Era suficiente, se sentía listo para intentarlo, tratar de tener algo más grueso dentro.

—Quién te entiende, Cavallone —Kyoya sonrió, divertido y Dino soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Estás a punto de follarme, podrías llamarme por mi nombre, para variar —comentó. Al parecer, el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca estaba frito.

—Cavallone —repitió Kyoya, a propósito, abriendo los dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Dino jadeó.

—Vamos, Kyoya —pidió, sabiendo que le gustaba cuando le rogaba, pero Kyoya estaba distraído besándole el pecho —. Por favor. Tú también quieres, vamos...

Kyoya retiró los dedos, obligando a Dino a recostarse en la cama, empujando su miembro dentro sin cuidado. No es que Dino no lo esperaba, pero igual maldijo en voz alta al sentirlo. No le había dado tiempo a acostumbrase, tal vez disfrutarlo, en un segundo se sentía extrañamente vacío por la falta de los dedos dentro y al siguiente estaba empalado en algo más grueso, largo y caliente. Dolía, aunque no era nada comparado con los colmillos de Kyoya, y al menos, se quedó quieto lo suficiente como para que se acostumbrara y el dolor menguara un tanto.

—Dios, qué bueno que eres pequeño —bromeó. No quería imaginarse cómo dolería si Kyoya no fuera todavía un adolescente. Kyoya alzó el rostro, enfadado y Dino notó lo que había dicho. Ah, maldición, ahora sí la había jodido. El vampiro se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo, sólo para regresar de una sola embestida. Dino cerró los ojos, jadeando. No tenía cómo comparar la sensación, con Squalo nunca llegaron hasta este punto, y ahora Kyoya estaba enfadado, y embestía sin descanso, sosteniendo sus muslos y él se sentía incómodo y excitado a la vez, la sensación de ser penetrado era extraña, casi violenta y su miembro se sentía demasiado caliente y húmedo, y a pesar del placer que obtenía cuando Kyoya lograba rozar su próstata, no era suficiente. Era como estar al borde de un abismo, sin poder caer y perderse. Trató de tocarse, pero Kyoya le dio un manotazo en los dedos.

—Quieto, Haneuma —ordenó.

—Vamos, era broma —dijo, entre gemidos—. Kyoya —se quejó.

Kyoya se inclinó y le esposó las manos a la cama, y Dino gimió cuando notó que no pensaba besarlo, ni tocarlo más allá de las manos sosteniendo sus piernas, los muslos de Kyoya chocando contra sus nalgas cada vez que se movía y la polla que le penetraba, y se sentía bien, a cada minuto su cuerpo aceptaba esto, se rendía, pero Dino estaba acostumbrado a sus besos, sus labios siempre en su piel, a Kyoya tocándole y besándole...

—Kyoya, no lo dije en serio —insistió, gimiendo. Abrió los ojos, casi perdiendo la respiración al ver a Kyoya con los labios apretados, el cabello húmedo pegado en su frente, el sudor cayendo por su rostro, su pecho agitado. Dino se apretó alrededor de Kyoya, que abrió los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada hambrienta y Dino sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—Estás apretado, Cavallone —le dijo, jadeando.

—¿Sí? —se las arregló para decir. Causarle placer le satisfacía casi más que recibirlo, verlo así era suficiente para que esto valiera la pena—. ¿Te gusta?

Kyoya asintió y Dino sonrió, complacido. Finalmente, el vampiro parecía de mejor humor, casi dócil y el cazador decidió tentar su suerte.

—¿Suéltame? —pidió. Kyoya negó con la cabeza.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, con la voz ronca y agitada. Dino no tenía nada que ofrecer. Su sangre o su cuerpo, Kyoya ya los tenía.

—Vamos, Kyoya —pidió, alzando las caderas, haciendo que Kyoya jadeara. No tenía nada que ofrecer, pero podía seguir rogando. No le importaba cuando se trataba del vampiro—. Por favor, quiero tocarte. Por favor.

Kyoya se inclinó y quebró las esposas sin esfuerzo y Dino le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, besándole las mejillas, evitando que se alejara. Kyoya empezó a masturbarlo y Dino buscó su boca, jadeando al sentir sus dedos rodearle, la amenaza de sus uñas contra la piel sensible de su miembro. No es que fuera el mejor sexo de su vida, se sentía mejor cuando era al revés, pero estaba bien porque era Kyoya dentro y sus besos y sus fríos dedos tocándole.

—Me voy a correr —anunció Kyoya. Dino alzó las caderas, moviéndose al ritmo del vampiro, tratando de ayudarle. Lo sintió correrse dentro, gruñendo con los labios apoyados en su cuello. Dino se tocó a sí mismo al notar que Kyoya había dejado de hacerlo y lo siguió segundos después, el vampiro dejándose caer sobre él.

Dino lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó, curioso. Kyoya bufó y Dino se río—. ¿Primera vez? —preguntó, besando sus hombros. El ceño fruncido de Kyoya fue su única respuesta—. Será mejor la próxima vez. Probablemente me harás sentir mejor.

—¿Te parece seguro decir eso con tu cuello cerca de mis colmillos? —Dino soltó una risita.

—¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? —preguntó Kyoya, después de un rato en silencio. Dino se encogió de hombros. No le importaba, ni creía que Kyoya iba a aceptar que le follaran por siempre—. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Dino esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No creo —susurró—. Kyoya, soy simplemente humano —reclamó, mientras Kyoya le besaba el cuello, sus colmillos rozando la piel, ignorando sus quejas, rozando su miembro ya duro contra una de sus piernas

—No estoy diciendo que yo lo haré, Haneuma —susurró, acostándose de espaldas en la cama, tirando de Dino para que quedara sobre él. Dino se lamió los labios, interesado de repente—. Fóllame.

\---

Dino acarició el dorso de la mano del vampiro. Dormía sobre el techo del hospital, algo que Dino había descubierto que le gustaba hacer cada vez que podía. Al parecer, mientras más cercano al cielo y más amplio fuera el lugar, era mejor para Kyoya.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Haneuma? —preguntó, sin abrir los ojos. Dino dibujó círculos en la mano del vampiro, sonriendo.

—Te estaba buscando —contestó, acostándose al lado de Kyoya y cruzando los manos detrás de su cabeza. Desde esa altura, incluso podía ver el brillo de las estrellas, sin las luces de la ciudad en el camino—. Se está bien aquí, aunque hace frío. ¿No lo sientes?

—No me molesta —contestó Kyoya, abriendo los ojos. Dino estiró la mano y le arregló el cabello desordenado por el viento, dejando la mano en su frente al ver que Kyoya no hacía intentos por apartarse.

—Es bastante pacífico aquí. Aunque el piso es incómodo, lo preferiría si fuera pasto. Solía hacer esto en casa —contó. Dino sonrió. Si Kyoya no quería escucharlo, se iría o lo callaría, pero si no lo hacía, se sentía libre de dejar correr sus palabras, hablar de todo y nada a la ve.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó Kyoya, sorprendiendo a Dino—. Esa casa de la que tantas hablas.

—Es una mansión, en realidad —contó Dino—. Con grandes jardines y cuartos, podía pasarme horas corriendo por los pasillos hasta perderme en ellos. Es muy hermosa, ¿sabes?

—Suena bien —contestó Kyoya, indiferente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde creciste?

—No lo sé muy bien —contestó Kyoya. Abrió los ojos, pero no miró a Dino—. Ya lo sabes, los vampiros ocultan a sus hijos, son demasiado vulnerables. Sólo recuerdo cuartos oscuros, y entonces murieron.

—Lo siento por eso —murmuró Dino, incómodo. No era su lugar sentirlo cuando su propio padre fue el responsable de aquello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kyoya—. No fueron fuertes, murieron. Es lo que pasa con nosotros.

—¿Y cómo fue que sobreviviste luego?

Kyoya se encogió de hombros, antes de hablar.

—La sangre es fácil de encontrar— contestó—. Sólo viví escondido hasta que pude salir.

—¿Y qué comías? —preguntó Dino, decidiendo aprovechar este extraño momento en el que Kyoya estaba dispuesto a responder.

Kyoya sonrió.

—Ratas, gatos —el pequeño pájaro llegó y se posó en su pecho y Kyoya lo acarició—. Pequeñas aves como esta.

Dino trató de imaginarse a un niño Kyoya, escondido... ¿en dónde? ¿Sótanos, tal vez? Y comiendo animales, ratas en sus pequeños dedos pálidos. Decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

—Cuando crecí algo más, salí. Los humanos son muy débiles y su sangre me hizo más fuerte.

—¿Y Haru y la casa? —preguntó Dino.

—Primero encontré a Kusakabe —contó Kyoya—. Estaba a punto de morir y sabía que podía convertirlo, así que lo hice. Eso fue muy útil. Por él decidí que esta sería mi ciudad.

—¿Cómo así? —preguntó Dino, curioso, preguntándose cuánto daría el extraño ánimo del vampiro.

—Me gusta este lugar —susurró Kyoya—. Pero ya sabía que los vampiros son presas para los que son como tú. Así que decidí tomar el lugar de la mafia. Kusakabe tiene contactos. Nos cruzamos con Haru poco después y ella decidió quedarse cerca. Y eso es todo. 

—Qué linda historia —murmuró Dino, sin saber qué más decir, girándose y apoyando el rostro en una mano—. Me alegra que sobrevivieras.

Kyoya no respondió y ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. No era incómodo, pensó Dino, sino más bien agradable, a pesar del frío que lo hacía temblar un poco.

—¿Por qué me besaste, aquella vez? —preguntó, de repente.

—¿Cuál vez? —preguntó a su vez el vampiro.

—La primera —aclaró Dino. Eso era algo que le gustaría saber. Kyoya lo miró, pensativo.

—Hice lo que querías, ¿no es así?

—¿Sólo por eso? —preguntó. No es que se sintiera dolido, sabía que Kyoya no era dado a las emociones, pero… bueno, esperaba algo más.

—Tenía curiosidad —admitió Kyoya. Dino se preguntó si era seguro preguntar si aquella había sido la primera vez del vampiro, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. No quería que dejara de hablar—. Tú llevabas meses insinuando y pensé que sería divertido.

—¿Y lo fue? —preguntó Dino, posando sus dedos sobre el abdomen de Kyoya.

—¿Estás cazando cumplidos? —preguntó Kyoya, incorporándose a medias, mirando el cielo. Estaba empezando a amanecer—. Aún no me he aburrido —agregó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la baranda, saltando en ella.

—Podrías pasar el día conmigo —ofreció Dino.

—Tu cama es muy incómoda —contestó Kyoya, dejándose caer al vacío. Dino lo había visto hacerlo las veces suficientes para no asustarse y sólo bajó la cabeza para observar la bandada de murciélagos alejarse. Se quedó en el mismo lugar mientras el sol salía, iluminando de a pocos el cielo. Dino alzó los ojos. Kyoya no podía ver esto. Nubes pintándose de azul, la suave luz matutina. No podía vivir allí.

—Me preguntó qué se sentirá —se dijo en voz alta, volviendo a tirarse al piso—. Vivir para siempre en la oscuridad.

\---

—La paz no puede durar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dino. Le contestó la risa burlona de Reborn al otro lado del teléfono.

—Estoy cerca, avísale a Kyoya que llegaré en unos días. Después, iremos a Italia.

—¿No se puede evitar?

—Llevas fuera de casa dos años. No puedes y no tienes ninguna excusa.

Dino suspiró, sabiendo que Reborn tenía razón. Llevaba fuera demasiado tiempo, lo extraño era que no le exigieran volver antes.

—Está bien, le diré a Kyoya —aceptó, colgando la llamada.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó el vampiro, saltando dentro de la habitación. Dino lo observó. Sí, estaba creciendo. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más afilados en los últimos meses, aunque todavía parecía un muchacho. Lucía mejor que antes, maldición.

—¿No estás creciendo muy rápido? —preguntó. Kyoya rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Tengo más años que tú, de qué te extraña.

—Pero los vampiros adultos por lo general se muestran cuando ya son... adultos —replicó—. Eres el primer adolescente que veo.

Kyoya suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro.

—En general, nuestras infancias son lentas, por eso nos ocultamos. Pero una vez llegada a la adolescencia, crecemos como cualquier humano. En mi caso, sólo maduré más rápido.

—Entonces, ahora debes tener unos 17 o 18—calculó Dino.

—Tal vez. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Reborn viene de visita —contestó Dino. Kyoya sonrió, interesado.

—Vaya. ¿Podré luchar contra él?

—No lo creo. Sólo viene de paso, y a recogerme. Tengo que regresar a Italia —añadió, observando su reacción.

—¿Te vas a quedar allí? —preguntó, sin parecer afectado. Dino trató de ocultar su decepción, esperaba al menos una pequeña desazón.

—Será sólo por unos meses. ¿Vas a extrañarme?

Kyoya se acercó, posando la boca en su cuello y las manos en su cintura. Dino se sintió endurecer en los jeans por sólo eso, era una reacción automática.

—Tal vez —murmuró y añadió, antes de clavar los colmillos—. Esto.

\---

Kyoya se levantó a primera hora de la mañana. Cavallone dormía a su lado, con el brazo sobre su pecho y Kyoya acarició la “C” tatuada en su piel. Reborn se lo había dicho, en algún momento la familia Cavallone reclamaría su propiedad y él también lo sabía, desde que aceptó acostarse con un cazador, no era algo que pudiera durar, mucho menos si el cazador en cuestión era el heredero de una gran casa como Cavallone. Pero le producía una extraña desazón, le hacía odiar esa C, las llamas y las cadenas que marcaban su cuerpo como el de alguien más.

—Cavallone —lo despertó, sacudiendo su brazo. Dino bostezó, frotándose los ojos.

—Déjame dormir —reclamó éste, adormilado.

—¿Eres mío? —preguntó, sin venir a cuento. Dino se acurrucó contra él.

—Sí, sí —murmuró entre dientes—. Todo tuyo.

Kyoya le pellizco el brazo, causando que despertara del todo.

—¿Y eso por qué? Déjame dormir. No todos somos vampiros con energía extra.

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo, ignorando sus quejas.

—Y ya la respondí.

—Bien —dijo Kyoya, cerrando los ojos, sin insistir. Sabía bien que era algo que se decía por decir, sin más significado. Sabía que no era cierto, que el tatuaje en el torso de Dino lo marcaba como de alguien más y no le gustaban las mentiras, ni decirlas ni escucharlas, pero incluso así, estaba aceptando una.

Al llegar la noche, los observó desde el techo de la iglesia. Cavallone y su maestro, llevando un par de maletas. Observó a Dino mirando a los lados, tal vez buscándolo y consideró bajar y despedirse. Tal vez beber un poco de su sangre, pero decidió que no. Se acostó en el techo, considerando las circunstancias hasta ahora. Negar que se divertía con el cazador sería estúpido, así como lo sería negar que era una parte establecida en su rutina y su vida. Era la única persona con la que se permitía dormir y despertar, sin importar que perteneciera a sus enemigos, y en cierta forma, confiaba en él. Confiaba en que Cavallone estaba lo suficiente embelesado con él para no tratar de matarlo mientras dormía. ¿Y si no regresaba?, pensó. No es que no fuera capaz de vivir sin él, pero le fastidiaría un poco. Cavallone la había jurado en la mañana que regresaría pronto, pero Hibari no era idiota. El jefe de una familia de cazadores no iba a pasar su vida jugando con un vampiro en una pequeña ciudad en Japón.

—Esperemos —le dijo a Hibird, que llegó a posarse en su mano, observando mientras ambos subían a un auto y se alejaban en dirección al aeropuerto.

\---

Cuando era un niño, Dino solía amar la mansión Cavallone. Le gustaban los amplios jardines, los corredores llenos de misterios y la absoluta libertad que pudo encontrar como un niño mimado y único heredero de la casa, al menos, hasta que supo la verdad, después que su padre muriera en su noveno cumpleaños. Entonces, se dio cuenta que no era más que un títere para los ancianos controlando la casa y siguieron años de ellos tratando de moldearlo para ser el perfecto cazador y próximo jefe. También, para su desmayo, pronto descubrió que no era todo por las ganas de salvar el mundo. Más bien, era por el dinero. Ser capaz de proteger al resto, de acabar con amenazas que ningún ser humano normal podría era rentable, después de todo y la fuerza que corría en el heredero de los Cavallone era bien conocida en el bajo mundo. Eso es lo que era. Una herramienta.

—Debiste cubrir eso —le regañó Reborn, mientras ambos atravesaban los jardines. Dino lo miró, confundido. Reborn señaló su cuello—. ¿Una casa llena de cazadores y te presentas con esas marcas en el cuello?

Dino se subió el cuello del abrigo, algo avergonzado. Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando Kyoya bebió de él la noche pasada, pero siempre tenía problemas pensando cuando embestía dentro del vampiro.

—Deja de pensar en él —Reborn le golpeó la nuca, haciéndolo trastabillar—. ¿Entrené a un cazador o a un perro lujurioso?

—Perdón —se disculpó, sin sentirlo en absoluto–. Lo entenderías si lo probaras.

—De los dos, yo no soy el idiota que sólo ha tenido un amante estable.

Dino se mordió la lengua para no responder. No es que tuviera como replicar, la fama de Reborn con las mujeres no era un secreto. Cruzaron las puertas, Dino mirando a los lados, tratando de ver si todo estaba como él lo recordaba. Junto a Reborn, caminaron hasta la habitación desde la que su padre solía dirigir la familia, y miró a los lados al ver el grupo reunido allí. Bueno, no esperaba encontrar a ellos tan pronto. Compuso una sonrisa y entró, seguido de Reborn. Todos allí eran los que controlaban Cavallone detrás del jefe, los más ancianos de su familia y a los que él había conocido en su niñez como tíos y abuelos.

—Finalmente vuelves a casa, hijo mío —Dino se acercó a la mujer que había hablado y le besó en la mejilla.

—Tía Filipa —contestó, sonriendo—. Te recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que me enviaron lejos.

—Deja eso —intervino otro. Dino lo miró. Era el mayor de todos ellos, Nicolo y tenía el cabello gris y usaba un bastón en el que apoyarse. Dino siempre le había tenido más miedo que respeto. Mientras crecía, el miedo cambió a amargura—. Te negaste a volver por casi un año. No hemos tenido un líder apropiado desde que tu padre murió, ¿no crees que es hora que tomes tu lugar?

El anciano se volvió hacia Reborn, estrechando su mano.

—Gracias por traerlo de vuelta.

—No hay problema —contestó Reborn—. Volveré a mi casa. Nos vemos Dino.

Dino esbozó una sonrisa tirante, viendo a su maestro marchar y se volvió al grupo de ancianos. El mayor, Nicolo, su tía Filipa, que compartía con él el cabello rubio y los ojos avellana. Massimo, Carlo, Lorenzo y Gianna, la más joven con casi 60 años. Todos ellos habían sido cazadores en su día, todos ellos tenían hijos propios que los reemplazarían y la C de la casa tatuada en alguna parte del cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo para tomar el lugar que te corresponde?

Dino se mordió la lengua para evitar decir que no tenía opción alguna más que obedecer. Esto no era una consulta, eran órdenes y Dino sabía que no podía negociar ni seguir escapando.

Cuando salió del estudio, rumbo a su antigua habitación, supo que su estancia aquí sería más larga de lo que había creído. Sus ideas de volver y regresar cuanto antes habían sido inocentes como poco, una forma de auto engañarse. Se tiró a la cama después de darse un baño, pensando en lo irónico que era todo. Cuando lo castigaron y lo enviaron a Japón, había odiado la Iglesia, el cuarto pequeño en el que debía dormir, la cama incómoda, pero ahora sólo quería regresar allí. Incluso si Kyoya no estuviera allí, todavía querría regresar y escapar de las paredes de esta mansión. Se acomodó en las almohadas, cerrando los ojos, rasgando de forma ausente en tatuaje en su mano. Volvía a odiarlo, ahora que no tenía a Kyoya para besarlo y lamerlo. Suspiró, permitiendo que sus pensamientos viajaran al vampiro. Se preguntó cómo estaría, si lo extrañaría, o si era seguro tratar de contactarlo. Lo dudaba, si su familia estaba tan obsesionada con exterminarlos como Reborn decía, tal vez lo más seguro para Kyoya era no volverlo a ver. Quería tocarlo, pensó, sintiendo la excitación correr por sus venas a pesar de su melancolía y se imaginó tenerlo allí, en la cama que había sido suya desde que su padre murió. Sus "terrenos" como diría Kyoya. Entre sus sábanas, Kyoya desnudo para él. Cerró los ojos, conjurando la imagen y se tocó por debajo del pijama, mordiéndose los labios.

—Kyoya —gimió, deseando que apareciera en su ventana, que se materializara en su cama. Correrse entre sus dedos no sació las ansias que sentía, pero al menos le ayudó a agotarse lo suficiente para dormir.

\---

Kyoya despertó por el olor a sangre. Era Haru, notó, poniéndose en guardia. Se encontró con ella a medio camino de la puerta, la mujer con el cabello desordenado y sosteniendo su mano herida. Kyoya notó que su vestido estaba rasgado y la herida no era sólo en su mano, sino que se extendía por todo el brazo derecho. Su negación a beber sangre hacia que se curara lentamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a Kusakabe, que entraba detrás de ella.

Kusakabe estiró una mano, sosteniendo un trozo de tela con un escudo bordado. Kyoya conocía esa marca, la había besado y lamido, trazado con sus dedos incontables veces en el cuerpo del Haneuma.

—Cavallone —dijo Kusakabe, casi escupiendo la palabra.

—Estaba paseando por la ciudad cuando me atacaron —contó Haru—. Pero no me siguieron, los distrajo la policía cuando me reconocieron. Y era japonés, estoy segura.

Kyoya consideró la información. Sabía por sus charlas con Dino que Cavallone tenía miembros de toda nacionalidad. Controlar a los extranjeros, las idas y venidas de los aviones, era más fácil que hacerlo con los buses. Seis meses, pensó. Llevaba seis meses sin noticias de él, sin ningún rastro de su presencia. Kyoya observó la C en la tela y la apretó entre sus dedos.

—Trata de averiguar sobre los recién llegados o cualquier grupo sospechoso —le ordenó a Kusakabe—. Haru, tendrás que ocultarte. Creo que al fin vienen a cazarnos.

Kusakabe asintió y abandonó la habitación, mientras Haru se vendaba la mano y lo miraba, resignada.

—No creo que sea Dino-san —dijo Haru—. Hicimos un trato con ellos y además él...

—Es un cazador —le interrumpió Kyoya. Haru apretó los labios, al parecer dispuesta a seguir discutiendo—. Y es un Cavallone. Tú los conoces mejor que yo.

—Sí —aceptó Haru. Por ella, Kyoya sabía que fueron los Cavallone los que mataron a su familia y también sabía que su intención era matarlo a él cuando era un niño. Cuando le contó la histora, Kyoya asumió que era el simple orden del mundo. Cazadores y vampiros—. Pero era diferente, Dino-san no nos traicionaría. No te haría daño a ti.

Kyoya frunció el ceño. Esta mujer conocía al Haneuma que llegaba a casa y compartía cenas con ella cuando Kyoya no estaba disponible. Miura siempre había querido sentirse normal. Suponía que, en eso, ella y el cazador se parecían.

—Parece que rompió el trato —comentó—. Somos enemigos, después de todo.

—¿Y qué haremos? Si nos empiezan a cazar, no nos dejaran en paz hasta que nos maten. Hicieron lo mismo con tus padres. Tal vez debamos irnos.

—No —negó Hibari. Irse no estaba en sus planes. Pelear contra todos los Cavallone no era algo que había considerado en serio y no era tan iluso como para creer que podría acabarlos él solo. Pero... también sería divertido—. Creo que es hora de empezar a expandirnos —le dijo a Haru, que le dirigió una mirada alarmada.

—¿Ahora? Lo mejor sería ser discretos.

—Bebe algo de sangre —ordenó, ignorándola—. Te curarás más rápido.

\---

Dino alzó la copa y la vació de un trago. Llevaba en Italia un año y dos meses y no es que estuviera contando el tiempo. Estaba celebrando su cumpleaños veinticinco, o debería, de no ser porque esta fiesta, en la que debía usar un traje y sonreír a extraños no era su idea de diversión.

—¿Cuántas llevas, Haneuma? —le preguntó Squalo, en lo que era su voz calmada, pero en él resultaba estridente. Dino observó la copa vacía. Había perdido la cuenta, de hecho, pero no debían ser tantas porque no se sentía mareado.

—¿Cuántas llevas tú? —preguntó a su vez. Squalo soltó una risa, apartándose el largo cabello del rostro y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Es una fiesta, el punto es emborracharse —argumentó—. Pero no con la cara que tienes.

—Es la misma que tengo desde que nací—bromeó. Squalo le sirvió otra copa, rodando los ojos.

—Te conozco, Dino, ¿qué mierda te pasa?

Dino esbozó una sonrisa. No podía engañar a Squalo. Podía mentir, pero él siempre sabría que estaba mintiendo.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta esto —dijo, optando por una verdad a medias. Después de todo, Squalo lo conocía desde antes.

—Cualquiera lo disfrutaría. Dinero, fiestas, chicas... —comentó. Dino siguió la dirección de su mirada, notando a una pequeña rubia que le dirigió una sonrisa en respuesta—. O chicos —agregó Squalo—. Sé que odias Cavallone, pero siempre has sido una puta mariposa social, no puedes quedarte callado y hoy apenas has hablado.

Dino no tenía una excusa para eso. Bebió su copa en silencio, esperando que Squalo se aburriera.

—¿Dónde está tu jefe? —preguntó. Squalo señaló una mesa en la que el jefe del escuadrón de asesinos de Vongola, Xanxus, reía a carcajadas—. Te va a tocar llevarlo a rastras a casa otra vez —se burló.

—Al menos tendré a alguien en mi cama —replicó Squalo, sin ninguna vergüenza. Dino aún no entendía porqué a Squalo le gustaba Xanxus, quien disfrutaba de tirarle cosas a la cabeza, pero considerando que él vivía recordando a un vampiro al que le encantaba provocarle dolor, sería hipócrita juzgar—. ¿Y tú?

Dino volvió a beber. Lo cierto es que no había intentado tocar a nadie desde que abandonó Japón. La idea ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco le apetecía. Si pudiera pedir algo sería simplemente tener una noche con Kyoya, regresar a Japón y vivir en esa burbuja sin responsabilidades ni futuro, las noches en las que podía ignorar lo que era y Kyoya ayudaba gimiendo su nombre, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Las noches en las que Kyoya no era un vampiro, sino un muchacho y él dejaba de ser un cazador. Suspiró, olvidando por un momento el lugar en donde estaba.

—¿A quién conociste en Japón? —le preguntó Squalo, haciendo a Dino reaccionar. Negó con la cabeza, soltando una risa nerviosa—. Te conozco, idiota. Aparte de debilucho e idealista, siempre has sido un romántico. ¿No me digas que te fuiste a enamorar de alguien en Japón? Aunque no sé porqué sufres, podrías traerlo, comprarle una casa y tener un amante mientras tu familia decide con quién debes casarte. No serías el primero que lo hace.

Dino hizo una mueca. Eso era otra cosa sobre su familia, el sólo tener un heredero directo había hecho que los matrimonios sean más un negocio que otra cosa. Muchas familias lo veían como una forma de asegurar alianzas. Su padre había querido a su madre, por lo que él recordaba, pero no se habría casado con ella si no fuera de una familia acomodada que les permitió involucrarse con la alta sociedad y aumentó de forma considerable las arcas de Cavallone.

—No conocí a nadie —contestó, pensando en Kyoya y sus ojos acerados y el roce frío de sus dedos. Dios, odiaba pensar en él, le hacía sentir mucho más miserable.

—Claro que no —contestó Squalo, irónico—. De todas formas, trata de disfrutar un poco el día. No creo que te haga mal un poco de diversión.

Dino volvió a mirar a la muchacha, considerando las palabras de Squalo. Tal vez se podía permitir un poco de diversión; después de todo no sabía si Kyoya lo estaba esperando allá en Japón, si lo había olvidado o lo había reemplazado. La idea de Kyoya en brazos de otra persona, ofreciendo su cuerpo a alguien que no era él llevó una oleada de amargura a su garganta, sus dedos tensos, extrañando el tacto de su látigo. Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. La muchacha se acercó cuando Squalo lo dejó a solas, para ir en busca de su ya borracho jefe y le sonrió, ladeando levemente el rostro. Era bonita. Bonitos ojos y boca de labios llenos y podía ver las curvas bajo su vestido.

Si preguntó su nombre, no lo recordaba. Cuando estuvieron desnudos en un cuarto de hotel, no pensó en nada, y siguió sin pensar en nada más que en la calidez de un cuerpo que no era el que deseaba, que no le hacía tanto daño con los dientes y las uñas que rasgaban su espalda. Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó cuando terminaron y Dino se preguntó quién demonios sería o si esperaba algo de él mientras abandonaba el cuarto para regresar a la mansión. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía ganas de vomitar y culpó al alcohol por su malestar, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Esa noche, soñó con Kyoya. Estaban en un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz suave de la luna llena y él estaba de rodillas, la palma fría de Kyoya contra sus labios. Se dijo medio dormido que algo debía estar mal con sus recuerdos, mientras alzaba los ojos y observaba a Kyoya en sueños, porque no recordaba que el vampiro tuviera cabello rubio.

\---

Kyoya se apoyó en la pared, sosteniéndose el brazo herido. No era grave, de hecho, se estaba volviendo más fuerte cada vez que los Cavallone mandaban una nueva ronda de asesinos tras su cabeza. Era divertido, pensó, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en escuchar respiraciones y latidos del corazón. Quedaban tres y tenía una hora para acabar con ellos, antes de tener que ocultarse por la amenaza del sol. Ellos no lo estaban esperando, pero ese siempre era su error, creer que podían estar un paso por delante suyo.

Escuchó los latidos de un corazón agitarse y abrió los ojos, alzando las tonfas. Su próximo movimiento fue una patada en las costillas del cazador, las tonfas en el cuello del otro, rasgando sin esperar ni un segundo. Al último lo dejó vivir lo suficiente para hablarle.

—¿Cuándo vendrá tu jefe? —preguntó, apretando los dedos en el cuello de la aterrorizada muchacha—. ¿Piensa que puede acabarme con esto?

No esperaba una respuesta. Le clavó los colmillos en el cuello, desgarrando la piel y la carne y dejó caer el cuerpo flácido al piso. Había pasado un año desde que los Cavallone empezaron a cazarlos. Uno y medio desde que el Haneuma volviera a donde pertenecía, y aunque estas jaurías de perros rabiosos eran divertidas, se preguntaba cuándo Cavallone tendría las agallas de venir y matarlo por sí mismo. Se lamio los labios. Pensar en Cavallone conjuraba el recuerdo de su sangre, el sabor dulzón bajando por su garganta, sus ganas de beber hasta la última gota y el cuerpo desnudo que habitualmente se encontraba presionado contra él mientras bebía. Manos, dedos, labios tocándole, Cavallone invadiendo su cuerpo y el placer y el hambre mezclados hasta que Kyoya no era capaz de diferenciar el uno del otro. Frunció el ceño, abandonando el edificio. No tenía caso vivir de recuerdos, Kyoya no lo hacía y odiaba los momentos en que se traicionaba a sí mismo y recordaba.

Se dirigió a Kusakabe y la adolescente que esperaba junto a él.

—Impresionante –dijo la chica, juntando los dedos—. Mi maestro estará sorprendido, pero no creo que quiere ir contra Cavallone. Son una familia muy poderosa y son aliados de los Vongola.

—No estoy cazando a los Cavallone —replicó Kyoya—. Ellos vienen por mí. ¿No se defendería tu maestro si hicieran lo mismo? Y nunca he pedido su ayuda. He ofrecido un negocio.

—Tener un aliado como tú serviría —aceptó la chica—. Y no tenemos opción cuando has reemplazado a nuestros aliados anteriores. Pero no nos meteremos en tus asuntos con los Cavallone. Y si Vongola viene, mucho menos.

—No lo espero. Tendrán pase libre por mi ciudad, mientras sigan las reglas. Me aseguraré que nadie más se introduzca al mercado.

—Y a cambio expandirás tu posición y le informaremos si los Cavallone se acercan. Además de compartir ganancias. Es un trato, Hibari-sama.

Kyoya le estrechó la mano.

—I-Pin —saludó.

—Como muestra de buena voluntad nos haremos cargo de los cuerpos. Por cierto, ¿qué haría si decidimos informar a Cavallone de usted?

—Los asesinaría —contestó Kyoya, alejándose con Kusakabe. Sintió el corazón de la muchacha acelerarse, pero sólo por unos segundos.

Cómo había dicho, eran sólo negocios. Namimori seguía siendo su casa, pero su territorio se había expandido. Era; en parte, por la necesidad de adelantarse a los cazadores y sobrevivir. La información lo era todo y la protección valía mucho, mucho más si venía de un vampiro, y ahora que había dejado atrás la adolescencia, más personas estaban dispuestos a confiar en él antes que los amenazara.

Él y Kusakabe entraron a la limosina y el chófer arrancó mientras Kyoya dormitaba en el asiento trasero. Como siempre, pensar en Cavallone le había dejado hambriento, esperando volver a saborear su sangre. Se quedó dormido mientras viajaban y esa mañana, soñó con él. Soñó con él arrodillado bajo la luz de la luna, sus labios cálidos contra la palma de su mano y Kyoya esperaba sentir dientes cuando lo miró. Qué extraño, pensó entre sueños, estaba seguro que el cabello del Haneuma no era negro.

\---

La vida como jefe de Cavallone estaba dividida en distintas responsabilidades. Pasar los días llenando papeles, haciendo acuerdos. Los fines de semana en cenas, y su trabajo como cazador. Dino sonrió, ajustando el látigo en sus manos. Quién lo diría, aquello que había más por años, la idea de asesinar o ser asesinado ahora mejor que el prospecto. Al menos podía salir. Se preguntó si el vampiro era un sangre pura o un simple transformado. Casi deseaba que fuera lo primero sólo porque le daría más problemas y no tendría que regresar tan pronto a la mansión, pero el vampiro se dejó ver, un hombre de ropa sucia y los colmillos descubiertos. Ah, un transformado. Los odiaba. Eran fáciles de matar, pero los que se morían de hambre se volvían salvajes, demasiado peligrosos y sin ningún tipo de criterio que los detuviera de atacar a cualquiera.

Cuando terminó de acabar con el nido de transformados, estaba sudando y tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre en su mejilla que trató de limpiar con una mano y sólo logró esparcir por su rostro. Después de despedirse de la familia que había solicitado sus servicios, se acercó al auto, esbozando una tensa sonrisa al ver a Romario de pie allí. Cuando era un niño, Romario había sido un rostro agradable de ver, alguien al que le había confiado sus sueños, sus ganas de viajar por el mundo y alguien al quien, por último, le había pedido ayuda para escapar antes que Reborn fuera asignado como su maestro. Ahora, su presencia era agridulce.

Dino suspiró cuando Romario le abrió la puerta trasera del auto. Ni siquiera esto podía hacer, al menos poder conducir y relajarse un rato tras el volante. Entró al auto y recibió una toalla húmeda de parte de Romario que observó sin entender. Romario señaló su propia mejilla y Dino bufo, limpiando la sangre.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cacería, jefe?

—Fácil —contestó, recostándose en el asiento—. No eran mucho problema.

—Me alegra.

Dino cerró los ojos. No quería hablar, realmente. Se acarició la muñeca y notó la pulsera. Abrió los ojos, observándola. Se lo había dado una de las chicas con las que dormía, porque debía regresar a América, y él le había parecido correcto regalarle algo, y ella correspondió el gesto. La mujer le había dicho que era para que la recordara, pero menos de dos semanas desde que se fuera, no podía recordar su nombre o que le gustaba de ella. Había sido un cuerpo más, que usaba para no sentirse tan mal y lo único que aliviaba su consciencia era saber que él tampoco había significado mucho más que un intento de escalar en la mafia. No era eso la razón por la que aún la llevaba puesta. Se le había ocurrido, después que la mujer la pusiera en su muñeca que no tenía nada de Kyoya. Ningún recuerdo. ¿Por qué no le pidió algo antes de irse, o le dio algo suyo? Las huellas de sus colmillos se habían borrado hace mucho, las marcas de sus uñas y sus dientes e incluso los golpes ocasionados por sus tonfas. Absolutamente nada más que sus recuerdos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía caso deprimirse. Podía abandonar Cavallone y huir, pero nunca lo dejarían en paz y si volvía con Kyoya, lo perseguirían a él también y la idea del vampiro muriendo, desapareciendo para siempre le causaba más desazón que la idea de vivir como el jefe de los Cavallone hasta su muerte. No es como si aquello, ser el jefe, fuera nuevo, lo había sabido desde niño. Kyoya había sido una especie de vacaciones. Un pequeño interludio.

Pero quería verlo. Sólo pedía una última vez y se conformaría con su vida.

\---

La iglesia no había cambiado. La única diferencia era que estaba llena de polvo. Las cosas dentro seguían igual, la misma cama, la mesa de noche sin nada encima, el armario. Kyoya se tiró en la cama, entre sábanas que no olían nada más que a polvo y humedad. Estaba cansado, había pasado la semana entre multitudes y las odiaba, pero era necesario si quería tener más poder, y sólo esta noche, había dejado que la patrulla de los Cavallone se acerque hasta Namimori. Todavía tenía el sabor de la sangre de los cazadores en la lengua y no sentía nada satisfecho, sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Observó el armario abierto, en el que todavía colgaban algunas camisetas del Haneuma, parte de sus jeans. Kyoya sabía que, si bajaba a la cocina, encontraría las tazas listas para el desayuno, la refrigeradora con los alimentos ya podridos. Esta iglesia era un lugar detenido en el tiempo, y a la vez, un lugar que se desmoronaba por dentro. Kyoya se preguntó por qué Cavallone había dejado tantas cosas detrás, como si esperara volver. Por qué no simplemente se llevó todo consigo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba los momentos en los que recordaba y odiaba el llegar aquí en busca de algo. En la pared, las marcas de sus uñas le devolvieron la mirada, el recuerdo de las noches que se dejó atar, en las que se obligaba a controlarse y rasgaba la pared como quería hacerlo con la piel de su pecho y su espalda. Debió hacerlo, clavar los colmillos mientras Dino lo follaba y beber y beber hasta que el último aliento de vida se le escape de los labios. Acabar con él y sus intentos de encadenarlo.

Kyoya cerró los ojos. Clavó los dientes en la almohada a falta de un cuerpo que morder.

No durmió allí mucho tiempo, la amenaza del sol le hizo moverse, abandonar el cuarto y volver a la seguridad de su nueva casa.

El templo ahora marcaba la entrada a sus dominios, una base subterránea que mantenía la arquitectura japonesa. Pocos sabían de su ubicación. Haru, que se había mudado y vivía en su propia ala. Kusakabe y Fon, un vampiro de China con el que debió aliarse y en el que aún no confiaba del todo. Era él quien lo esperaba cuando cruzó las puertas, con una sonrisa que Kyoya siempre odiaba ver. Que ese vampiro tuviera su misma cara no ayudaba.

—Oh, hola, Hibari —saludó—. Pensé que habías acabado con los cazadores hace horas. ¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Te importa? —replicó. Fon negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no fingir tu muerte? Eso fue lo que hice para que dejaran de seguirme.

Kyoya había escuchado algo de eso, mientras Fon y Haru charlaban. Al parecer, años atrás, los Cavallone lo habían cazado por años, destruyendo a sus familiares y amigos en el proceso hasta que éste hizo un trato con un asesino de los Vongola que se mantenía hasta el día de hoy. Fon era, además, un pariente lejano de sus padres.

—¿Conociste al jefe de los Cavallone? —preguntó Kyoya. Fon parpadeó, luciendo sorprendido por su interés y Kyoya esperó, tomando asiento en el piso. Fon lo imitó.

—Lo hice, al jefe de ese tiempo —contó—. Una chica salvaje que no debía pasar de los diecisiete. Sólo la vi unas cuantas veces.

—¿Y la tocaste? —preguntó Kyoya.

—Si te refieres a que si bebí de ella, lo hice. Creo que eso fue en parte la razón por la que me siguieran tanto. Pero a ella no la volví a ver. Era la abuela del actual jefe.

Kyoya consideró sus palabras en silencio.

—A ti también te parece extraño que nos persigan tanto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Fon. Kyoya asintió. No tenía caso negarlo.

—¿Cómo sabía su sangre? —preguntó.

—La más dulce que he probado —Fon se llevó un dedo a los labios, su rostro adquiriendo una expresión soñadora—. Han pasado decenas de años y todavía creo que es lo mejor que probado. Me pregunto si será por su sangre maldita.

Kyoya frunció el ceño. Reborn le había dicho eso y él también creía que era por eso, la sangre maldita de los Cavallone que lo hacía saber tan bien. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le dijo que sólo a él le parecía deliciosa? Tal vez había querido decir "a tu familia", lo que explicaría a Fon.

—Suena como si algo nos conectara a ellos —murmuró. Fon asintió—. Si eres aliado de los Vongola, ¿crees que podrías acercarte al actual jefe?

—Los Vongola no me dejarían acercarme. Cavallone es un aliado también y su jefe es valioso. E incluso si lo hago, ¿para qué? Me cazarían otra vez. No me digas que quieres ir por el jefe, eso acabaría con nuestras relaciones.

—Si cortas la cabeza, acabarás con los demás, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Kyoya, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Voy a asumir que no me dijiste nada —contestó Fon—. O tendría que matarte sólo por insinuarlo. Los Vongola me convienen más que tú.

—Puedes hacer eso —dijo. No rechazaría luchar con él si debía hacerlo. Pero por el momento, no le convenía—. Por ahora, que me encargue de los que vienen a cazarme no es incorrecto, ¿verdad?

—No es algo que te pueda negar —contestó Fon, poniéndose de pie—. Pero en serio, Hibari, considera dejarlo. No te dejarán poner sus manos en el jefe, es una propiedad valiosa.

Hibari bufó. Había puesto más que las manos en el “jefe. Había tenido su vida en sus manos, y a veces se arrepentía de no haber acabado con él. Asintió. Por el momento, ir a Italia no estaba en sus planes.

\---

—Dime, Reborn —dijo Fon, de regreso en su casa. El asesino se encontraba en el piso, limpiando sus armas—. ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en que me aliara con Hibari?

—¿Qué te parece él? —preguntó Reborn a su vez. Fon rodó los ojos, acostumbrado al asesino y su forma de no contestar.

—Demasiado joven, pero muy fuerte. Ahora, contesta.

—Sólo creo que es interesante —dijo Reborn. Una obvia mentira—. Le ha está pasando lo mismo que a ti, ¿no?

—Excepto que él parece divertirse con la cacería. ¿Tiene alguna relación con el jefe actual? Me preguntó si había conocido al jefe pasado y sobre su sangre.

—Fueron amantes —dijo Reborn, sin ningún aspaviento. Fon lo observó boquiabierto. No podía imaginarse a Hibari como amante de nadie y menos con el antiguo alumno de Reborn. 

—¿Amante? ¿De un Cavallone? ¿Del Cavallone que tú entrenaste?

—¿Cómo crees que lo conocí? —dijo Reborn, sonriendo. Que luciera tan feliz hizo sospechar a Fon—. Dino me pidió que lo protegiera.

—Y ahora lo está mandando a matar —Reborn hizo un ruido, sin agregar nada más—. Y Hibari quiere matarlo también, ¿qué harás con eso?

—Obviamente no voy a dejar que mi preciado alumno muera. Mantén un ojo en él, deja que haga lo que quiera, pero avísame si se acerca a Italia. Vongola no se meterá en su camino por ahora.

Fon suspiró, preguntándose qué planeaba Reborn ahora. Bueno, mientras él pudiera seguir viviendo con Mammon, le daba bastante igual, aunque algo de curiosidad sí tenía. Hibari le había hecho recordar a la antigua jefa de los Cavallone, la muchacha que se encontró una noche y la que había ayudado antes que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que eran. Una cazadora y un vampiro. Ella lo dejó vivir la segunda vez en pago por su amabilidad y le dio su sangre, y Fon no había mentido al decir que era la mejor que había probado. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que los Cavallone lo habían cazado después de aquello, a ella nunca la volvió a ver. Algo extraño había, con los Cavallone siguiendo a los suyos a lo largo del planeta, tratando de acabar con todos, pero no dejando que el más fuerte de ellos los enfrentara. Y la última víctima era Hibari. Amante de un Cavallone. Todavía no lo podía creer. Ah, bueno, si Reborn estaba metido en esto, lo mejor sería seguirle el juego. Sus alocados planes solían dar resultados.

\---

—De nuevo— murmuró Dino, negándose a abrir los ojos. Soñaba con Kyoya de vez en cuando y no era raro, lo raro era cuando soñaba con el otro, con ese Kyoya rubio al que no conocía y no entendía porqué tenía en la cabeza. Lo extraño era que sus sueños con el otro no tenían esa pátina de irrealidad de los sueños, no eran confusos como cuando soñaba con Kyoya. Juraría que eran recuerdos de no ser porque él no conocía a nadie así. Esta vez, había soñado con él en una cama amplia, desnudo y tan parecido a su Kyoya que todavía sentía el anhelo por tocarlo. Trató de imaginar a su Kyoya, al salvaje muchacho que recordaba diciendo las palabras que el otro le había dicho en el sueño. Pero Kyoya diciendo "amor mío" no era algo que pudiera imaginar, como el otro repetía en su sueño, dejándose besar y tocar. Con Kyoya era diferente, debía ganarse cada cosa, ofrecer algo por cada caricia. Pero este otro de sus sueños parecía complacido en entregarse.

Se levantó de la cama, incapaz de dormir y salió descalzo de la habitación. Fuera, esperaba Romario y Dino soltó un suspiro. En serio, ¿pensaban que se escaparía o que necesitaba una niñera?

—Buenas noches, jefe, ¿no puede dormir?

Dino se preguntó si el hombre no notaba su animosidad o si decidía ignorarla.

—Sólo voy por un vaso de agua. No necesitas acompañarme.

Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua y vago por los pasillos, deteniéndose cuando llegó a uno de los cuartos. Lo recordaba, era un almacén con varios recuerdos de los jefes pasados. Dino estiró la mano, dispuesto a entrar cuando la voz de Romario lo interrumpió.

—Jefe, debería volver a la cama.

Dino se volvió, plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de años sin tener chaperones, había olvidado lo molesto que era tener a alguien siempre detrás.

—No puedo dormir —explicó—. Recuerdo que este cuarto era un almacén. Pensé en mirar hasta que me diera sueño.

—No lo han limpiado en un tiempo —dijo Romario—. Mañana puede pedir que lo ordenen antes de entrar.

Dino hizo una mueca. ¿Ni siquiera lo dejarían curiosear en su propia casa?

—No me molesta si está sucio —dijo—. Apenas que no pueda entrar y en ese caso, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Romario suspiró, y se rascó la cabeza.

—Espere aquí, voy por la llave.

Dino sonrió, apoyándose en la pared. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y consideró regresar a la cama, después de todo, sólo era un cuarto viejo, pero tampoco quería irse. Se encontró con los dedos en el pomo de la puerta antes de saber lo que hacía y se apartó, extrañado. Podía forzar el pomo, pero no tenía sentido cuando Romario ya le había ofrecido las llaves.

Cuando al fin entró, Romario lo siguió de cerca y Dino observó a los lados. Tenía razón, estaba muy sucio. Dino recordaba ese cuarto, solía esconderse allí cuando niño. Recorrió los estantes llenos de fotos viejas, libros y juguetes, mirando todo sin prestar real atención. Movió papeles y viejas revistas de su lugar, sin saber exactamente qué estaba buscando hasta que una vieja foto cayó del estante. Dino la recogió, limpió el polvo y se quedó quieto, observando a la persona en la fotografía. Era él. El Kyoya de sus sueños, el otro Kyoya. ¿Quién era él?

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó a Romario, que esperaba cerca. Romario observó la foto y se encogió de hombros. Dino salió del cuarto y dejó a Romario encargado de cerrarlo, regresando a su habitación. Se sentó en el escritorio, delineando el rostro del hombre con los dedos. Era Kyoya. Su mismo rostro, la misma forma de sus ojos, los mismos labios. Era la persona con la que soñaba regularmente.

—¿Qué diablos? —murmuró. Eran muchas coincidencias. Desde Reborn queriendo conocer el rostro de Kyoya y decidiendo dejarlo vivir sólo al conocerlo y él soñando con este hombre que al parecer existía o existió. Observó atentamente la foto, tratando de encontrar una pista y le dio la vuelta. Había un nombre escrito.

—¿Alaude? —le dijo a la foto—. ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi Kyoya?

Dino se llevó una mano a la mejilla, al notar humedad en su rostro. Estaba llorando sin ser consciente de ello y no entendía por qué. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor sordo de extrañar a Kyoya, era algo con lo que vivía a diario, pero lo que estaba sintiendo ahora ni siquiera se sentía suyo. Era algo más parecido a la desesperación, como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho, y no podía detener las lágrimas.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó en voz alta. Demonios, no tenía energía para esto, no había llorado de esta forma en años, tal vez desde que sus padres murieron y esto... esto se sentía peor. Apartó la foto y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes resbalar por sus mejillas. Esto dolía, y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando lo vio. No era un sueño, de eso estaba seguro. Era un recuerdo, un vívido recuerdo que llegó a su mente de la nada.

Vio al Kyoya rubio arrodillado, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y había desesperación en sus ojos. Vio su propia mano tatuada alzarse y tocar su rostro, dejando manchas rosáceas en su mejilla y sintió los dedos fríos contra su mano.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —dijo, su voz rota—. ¿Vas a abandonarme, Cavallone? No puedes hacer eso.

Sintió dedos en su rostro, el vampiro mirándolo con dolor y rabia y quiso decir algo. Consolarlo. Decirle que todo estaría bien.

—No puedes —repitió—. Vuelve conmigo. Vuelve a mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y las cosas vuelven a complicarse xD. 
> 
> Escribo más lento sin laptop, así que no sé cuándo tendré el siguiente capítulo :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente puedo regresar a esto.
> 
> Me voy a demorar porque aún no tengo laptop (encontrar la placa madre es difícil, y no puedo comprar otra. El dinero es escaso), y editar todo desde el celular se me complica.
> 
> Me disculpo si encuentran algún error. 
> 
> Eso es todo y espero tener el siguiente rápido xD

Dino despertó con las palabras del vampiro rubio resonando en su cabeza. Miró a los lados, notando que se había quedado dormido en el escritorio, con el rostro apoyado en la mesa. Le dolía la cabeza y la espalda y la foto seguía allí, así como los rastros de sus lágrimas. Se sentía drenado, pero al menos el dolor punzante que había sentido la noche anterior, demasiado intenso y ajeno, se había ido.

Debía empezar a averiguar qué demonios pasaba allí y con quién demonios estaba soñando, quién era este Alaude para empezar. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. El agua caliente de la ducha le ayudó con el dolor en su cuerpo y a despejar su mente. Se preguntó dónde podía empezar a averiguar. Lo que veía en sueños y que cada vez más dudaba que fueran sueños era al vampiro y un hombre con el tatuaje de los Cavallone, así que tal vez tenían un registro en la biblioteca, si había sido alguien importante. Por otro lado, si era tan parecido a Kyoya y su familia llevaba años tratando de erradicarlos, ¿por qué soñaba con él como si fuera su amante? Si eran diferentes personas, este vampiro rubio y ese Cavallone del sueño, ¿quiénes eran?

Entró a la biblioteca después del desayuno, apenas notando que Romario lo seguía a pocos pasos detrás y a falta de algo, empezó a revisar los reportes de la época de su padre. Dino tenía pensado digitalizar todo eso, pero apenas y las últimas cacerías estaban en un servidor. El resto estaba aquí. Antes de seguir, recordó que Glo Xinia había enviado una foto de Kyoya que él siempre se había negado a ver. Dejó las carpetas con los reportes de su padre de lado y encendió la computadora. Encontrar la información no le costó nada, e imprimió la foto de un Kyoya inconsciente, con marcas de cortes en el rostro y la comparó con la del otro vampiro. Parecían gemelos, la única diferencia era el color del pelo y los ojos. Volvió a los reportes, buscando las fechas en las que estuvo en Japón. Sólo había una pequeña nota sobre dos pura sangre y una más pequeña advirtiendo que no había encontrado al niño. Dino tragó saliva. Según las fechas, él mismo era un bebé cuando los padres de Kyoya murieron. Y su padre estaba planeando en buscarlo y asesinarlo. A un niño. Pero eso era lo que eran, ¿no? Los vampiros eran una amenaza, ellos los mataban. Nada más. Sin embargo, no quería imaginarse a su padre matando a Kyoya.

Fuera de eso, no había nada, nada que indicara que esa cacería era especial. ¿Dónde buscar? ¿A quién podía preguntarle sin que sospecharan que conocía a Kyoya?

Se distrajo por el ruido fuera de la biblioteca y salió al pasillo, siguiendo a Romario.

Squalo estaba allí, ruidoso como siempre.

—¡Hey, Haneuma! —gritó. Dino notó al joven cazador que portaba el símbolo de su casa detrás del espadachín—. Vengo a traerte esto, me lo encontré en Japón.

Dino frunció el ceño. No sabía que había cazadores de su casa en Japón.

—¿Viajaste a Japón? —preguntó, acercándose al joven cazador, que parecía bastante aterrorizado—. Hey, está bien ahora, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Lo salvé de una bestia, eso pasó. Me debes una Cavallone.

Dino observó al chico. La verdad, no sabía quién era, era imposible conocer todos los rostros de los cazadores que su familia tenía al mando.

—¿Una bestia? —preguntó, volviéndose a Squalo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Había muchos más vampiros en Japón que sólo Kyoya, se dijo. No había ninguna razón para que Squalo se estuviera refiriendo a él.

—Romario, llévalo y asegúrate que coma algo —le dijo al hombre, poniéndose de pie. Pero Kyoya o no, estaba cansado de no saber los movimientos de su familia—. Squalo, ven conmigo.

Squalo lo siguió fuera de la mansión sin chistar.

—¿Qué pasa contigo ahora?

—Nada —contestó Dino, apoyándose en la pared y encendiendo un cigarrillo—, excepto que no sabía que estaban cazando en Japón.

—Sólo fui por un asunto de Varia —contestó Squalo—. Y entonces me crucé con el resto de tu escuadrón siendo asesinado. Una puta bestia, te digo.

—Sí, bueno, no tenía idea que mi gente cazaba en Japón —repitió Dino—. ¿A quién cazaban? ¿Y lo acabaste?

Squalo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Dino notó que la mano mecánica de Squalo no estaba.

—No, me largué de allí —respondió—. Sin ofender, pero no tengo ganas de morir todavía. Y sobre el vampiro, nunca lo había visto. Debe ser uno nuevo.

Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla y decidió arriesgarse.

—¿Era él? —preguntó, mostrando la foto del vampiro rubio. Squalo la observó y asintió y Dino sintió que temblaba.

—Excepto que tiene el cabello negro —comentó—. ¿Lo conoces?

—No —mintió de forma automática y se corrigió al segundo—. O sea, sí. Es el vampiro que mató a Glo Xinia.

—Pero ese era un muchacho, ¿no? —replicó Squalo—. Al que vi allá lucia algo mayor que este.

Dino sonrió. Sí, Kyoya crecía rápido para los estándares de los vampiros. Se preguntó cómo luciría ahora.

—Oye, Haneuma —dijo Squalo, arrancando la foto de sus manos y examinándola de cerca—. Este vampiro lleva puesto el uniforme Vongola de nube.

Dino parpadeó. Conocía la historia de la primera generación y de cómo se habían nombrado a sí mismos basados en elementos. La costumbre se había perdido para la tercera generación, más concentrados en ganar poder que en mantener títulos, pero ahora que se fijaba, allí estaba, el escudo de la nube de los Vongola bordado en el pecho de su chaqueta.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó. Squalo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que nadie usa esos títulos ahora—murmuró—. ¿Qué pasa con estos dos? Diría que son gemelos.

—Es lo que me gustaría saber —susurró Squalo—. De todas formas, si ese vampiro es tan fuerte como dices, lo mejor será que vaya a Japón. ¿Varia piensa cazarlo?

—No me moveré hasta que me lo ordenen, te dije que no tengo planes de morir. Pero si vas, ten cuidado. Yo lo enfrenté cuando estaba herido y aún así, creo que es tan fuerte como Xanxus. Tal vez más. No vayas solo si no quieres terminar como tus hombres.

Dino sonrió, asintiendo y volviendo a la mansión. No le preocupaba mucho morir, pero sí le preocupaba que su familia estuviera cazando a Kyoya. Él ni siquiera había intentado contactarlo por temor a que descubrieran su relación, y se había convencido que al menos Kyoya estaba a salvo, pero no era así. Qué haría ahora, se preguntó. Cómo podía hacer que su familia dejara a Kyoya en paz. Y cómo diablos hacía para contener las ganas de salir corriendo, tomar el primer avión a Japón y al demonio las consecuencias. Era como si al nombrarlo, al tener noticias de él, algo se hubiera roto dentro y ahora se ahogaba con las ganas de verlo, tocarlo, tener algo más que sus recuerdos y las noches en vela pensando en él.

—Dino.

La voz del abuelo Nicolo lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

—Abuelo —saludó, ofreciéndole el brazo para que se apoyara. El anciano aceptó, y caminó con él hasta la sala.

—¿Estás planeando ir a Japón? —el anciano sonrió ante su sorpresa—. Te conozco muy bien. Squalo debe haberte contado todo.

—Es el vampiro que mató a Glo. El que se me escapó —dijo, mintiendo con facilidad—. Creo que es mi deber ir y acabarlo. En especial si es tan fuerte como Squalo dice.

—No te preocupes por eso —replicó, palmeando su mano—. Dino, debes ser consciente que no podemos ponerte en peligro. Ese vampiro no es asunto tuyo.

—Mató a un escuadrón y Squalo huyó de él —replicó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Mandar más gente a morir? ¿No soy el líder de esta casa para algo?

—Eres el líder para mantenernos a flota. No lo harás tirando tu vida por un simple vampiro. Nos encargaremos, no te preocupes.

Dino lo soltó. Sabía que era imposible discutir. Le impedirían viajar si era necesario o lo encerrarían, no sería la primera vez. El anciano volvió a palmear su mano y se alejó, dejándolo de pie en el pasillo. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Y qué haría si pudiera ir a Japón? ¿Volverse contra su casa, asesinar a los que traten de obligarlo a regresar? No quería eso, tampoco. No quería matar personas.

Recordó la foto y se concentró en eso para no perder la cabeza.

La primera y segunda generación de los Vongola eran los únicos que habían usado los uniformes relacionados al clima, al menos ahora tenía un rango de fechas en el que buscar.

Dino se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Llevaba horas en la biblioteca, en medio de carpetas viejas y empolvadas que lo habían hecho estornudar y que, al final, no poseían ninguna información. No había nada sobre ese vampiro rubio. Su otra opción era ir a Vongola y averiguar allá sin que su familia lo supiera. Suspiró. Tenía otra cosa en la que pensar, Kyoya. Ahora que sabía que lo estaban cazando, ¿qué podía hacer? Incluso habían cancelado su visa, bajo la excusa que no podían exponer al jefe cuando era tan joven. Lo único que le faltaba era que empezaran a buscarle una esposa, si eso pasaba, dudaba que su estabilidad mental lo soporte.

—Jefe —Romario intervino, acercándose a la mesa llena de papeles—. Lleva horas aquí, debería almorzar.

Dino asintió, mirando a su alrededor. No tenía mucho caso seguir buscando.

—¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

Dino se mordió el labio. No sabía si podía confiar en él. Por lo que a él respectaba, Romario estaba allí para controlarlo e informar de sus movimientos y el hombre debía saberlo porque asintió ante su silencio, sin cuestionar más. Al menos, Romario le tenía el suficiente aprecio para ocultar sus idas a la biblioteca y Dino lo agradecía.

No pudo evitar que lo siguiera a Varia, tampoco, pero al menos, los Varia no dejaban entrar a mucha gente y Romario se tuvo que quedar esperando en el auto.

—¡Haneuma! —gritó Squalo al verlo—. Esperaba que vinieras antes.

Dino se acercó y Squalo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Sigues interesado en ese vampiro, ¿verdad?

—¿Has averiguado algo? —preguntó, sin molestarse en saludar. Squalo lo guió hasta su habitación y Dino se sorprendió a encontrar a Xanxus allí. Sabía que eran pareja, pero Xanxus no era alguien muy sociable.

—Oye, basura —le dijo a modo de saludo. Dino sonrió, recordando los tiempos en que un saludo así lo hubiera mandado temblando hacia una esquina—. ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Nadie —ni siquiera Romario sabía sobre Alaude—. ¿Me explican que está pasando?

Squalo señaló una fotografía ampliada sobre el escritorio.

—Ese vampiro al que buscas es Alaude, miembro fundador de Vongola.

Dino lo miró, boquiabierto. ¿Fundador de Vongola? ¿La primera generación? Nunca había escuchado de él.

—Esperen... —murmuró—. ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado de él? ¿Y ustedes cómo lo saben?

—Por supuesto que no se supone que lo sepamos, idiota —le espetó Xanxus—. Sabemos poco de la primera generación. Nono tampoco nos dirá nada.

—¿Y cómo se relaciona con Cavallone? Porque hay una relación, ¿verdad?

—Eso no lo sabemos. Sólo averiguaremos algo mientras tratábamos de averiguar porque Xanxus no podía ser el nueve jefe.

Dino no comentó nada, sabiendo que era un tema delicado. Xanxus no era hijo del noveno y según las reglas, a pesar de lo fuerte que era, nunca podría liderar Vongola.

—Demasiadas reglas idiotas por algo que pasó hace centenios —murmuró Squalo—. De todas formas, es como supimos de Alaude. A diferencia de los otros guardianes, no hay nada sobre su muerte. Sólo desapareció.

—Vongola siempre se ha relacionado con vampiros —comentó Dino. En su familia, a pesar de ser aliados, no lo veían con buenos ojos, pero respetaban las alianzas de Vongola.

—¿Cuál es el interés en él, Haneuma? —preguntó Squalo—. ¿Es por el japonés? ¿No vas a ir a cazarlo?

—Tengo prohibido acercarme.

—Por supuesto que no van a dejar que la princesa de los Cavallone se manche las manos —se burló Xanxus. Dino lo ignoró.

—¿Y ustedes irán a cazarlo?

—Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo pudo escapar cuando Reborn estaba allí —comentó Squalo, tomando asiento en una silla y cruzando las piernas—. Y no sólo él. Mukuro, el chico Vongola, mi estúpido alumno y tú.

—Le creímos a Xinia, es todo —respondió. Squalo bufó.

—No te creo, Haneuma. Reborn nunca habría dejado escapar a un vampiro. Y tú puede que seas un sentimental, pero no eres idiota. ¿Por qué mierda dejaron escapar a una bestia como esa?

Dino no respondió. Squalo era su amigo, pero dudaba que obtuviera una buena reacción si sabía la verdad.

—Deberías hablar con Reborn si piensas que él dejaría ir a un vampiro —replicó.

—Aún no contestas porqué tu interés en él.

—Porque se me escapó. Dos veces. También te resultaría extraño si te prohibieran ir a cazar a un vampiro en específico. Mucho más, si al parecer tiene relación con un antiguo Vongola.

—Es verdad que es intrigante —reconoció Squalo, intercambiando una mirada con Xanxus—. Bueno, no puedes hacer mucho, ¿verdad? Sólo advierte de esto a los ancianos de tu casa, van a acumular cadáveres si siguen enviando debiluchos a cazarlo.

Dino hizo una mueca. Lo sentía, pero... conocía a Kyoya y no mataría apenas que lo provocaran. No podía considerar esas muertes en sus manos y si tenía que elegir, prefería que se mantuviera con vida.

—Les diré eso. Tal vez así me dejen hacer mi trabajo.

—Como si te gustara hacerlo. ¿Aún piensas en esa persona japonesa que te sorbía los sesos? ¿No estarás usando esto como una excusa para regresar a verla?

—Tal vez —sonrió Dino—. Si regresas a Japón, considera llevarme de equipaje.

\---

Kyoya apretó los labios, enfadado. Esta vez, los cazadores habían sido más fuertes, tal vez no tanto como el espadachín que le interrumpió la última vez, pero sí más organizados. Kusakabe yacía herido en el sofá y Kyoya se abrió la muñeca con los colmillos y dejó caer sangre en su boca entreabierta.

Los habían seguido hasta Tokyo. A Kyoya no le gustaba la ciudad especialmente, pero vivir lejos de Namimori mantenía su ciudad segura, razón por la cual Haru se quedaba allá, lejos de la sangre y batallas que Hibari veía a menudo.

Los Cavallone llegaban cada dos o tres meses (alguna vez se demoraron cuatro), siempre se les arreglaban para encontrarlo, sin importa dónde estuviera en el momento o a cuántos matara.

La parte de él que disfrutaba probarse a sí mismo, que encontraba satisfacción en la batalla no tenía problemas, pero la idea de ser él el cazado, lo fastidiaba sobremanera. Empezaba a sentirse como un animal enjaulado, teniendo que buscar por trampas allá donde fuera.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó a Kusakabe. La herida abierta de su estómago tardaba en cerrarse y Kyoya supuso que era a causa de las armas envenenadas de los Cavallone.

—Bien —murmuró Kusakabe. Hibari le entregó su muñeca, decidiendo que era mejor asegurarse. Kusakabe no le mordió, ni trató de tocarle más de lo necesario mientras bebía y Kyoya frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo inoportuno de otros labios sobre su piel.

Tal vez, si no tuviera que ver el escudo de su casa cada vez que llegaban a cazarlo, ya lo habría olvidado. Si no tuviera el recordatorio de su nombre, su existencia impuesta sobre él. Apartó la mano y dejó a Kusakabe a solas, dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto, disgustado con la forma en que su mente dibujó a Cavallone en el lugar de Kusakabe, hebras rubias como el sol que Kyoya nunca vería directamente, ojos color del caramelo. Cavallone no habría aceptado su muñeca como Kusakabe lo hizo. Le habría mordido, le habría tocado los dedos y el brazo, y habría subido hasta llegar a su boca. Kyoya sintió los colmillos crecer, rasgando sus labios, hambriento de algo más que sangre y apretó los dientes, forzando a los colmillos a retraerse. Odiaba los momentos en los que su cuerpo extrañaba el sabor de su sangre, de su sudor y su piel bajo la lengua. Cuando se sentía endurecer entre las piernas pensando en follar y ser follado, en el tacto de Dino, sus pieles juntas. Era suficiente con tener al otro Cavallone que de vez en cuando se colaba en sus sueños.

Kyoya se dejó caer en la cama, rememorando. Habría creído, al principio, que era sólo sus recuerdos equivocados. Pero después de soñar con ese hombre un par de veces más, se había convencido que no era el Cavallone que él conocía, ni tampoco sueños. Parecían más bien recuerdos, y el saber que de alguna forma, más allá de sus propias decisiones, estaba conectado a Cavallone le hacia odiarlo. Pero también explicaba el porqué de su familia tratando de cazarlo, las palabras de Reborn diciendo que sólo él encontraría su sangre deliciosa. Al parecer, la familia de Dino y la suya estaban conectadas, si Fon era un indicativo.

Era una razón más para querer destruirlos. Tal vez era hora de ir a Italia y acabar de una vez con ellos y cualquier conexión que tuvieran.

\---

—No —le dijo Fon. A su lado, I Pin se esforzó por no sonreír—. No te voy a ayudar a ir a Italia.

—Dijiste que no te meterías en mis asuntos con Cavallone —replicó Hibari, sentado sobre el tatami y sirviéndose una taza de té. Fon sacudió la cabeza, la larga trenza moviéndose a su espalda.

—Sí, y también dije que si tratabas algo, avisaría a Vongola.

—No voy a tocar a los Vongola —contestó Hibari. Fon rodó los ojos.

—Son aliados. No me meto si te defiendes, pero no puedo dejar que los ataques —explicó—. ¿Por qué no mejor huyes?

—Eso sería como admitir que he perdido —murmuró Hibari, observando al otro vampiro—. Tú eres fuerte, ¿porqué no los enfrentas?

—No todas las cosas se deben resolver peleando.

—Esto en particular, sí.

—¿Estás seguro de querer ir? —dijo una voz. Hibari se puso de pie, sintiendo la amenaza a su espalda. Conocía esta presencia, pensó, poniéndose en guardia.

—Cazador —saludó. Si Fon tenía contactos con Vongola, no era extraño que Reborn estuviera allí. Se preguntó si debía prepararse para enfrentarse a ambos a la vez.

—Hola, Hibari —saludó Reborn—. Baja eso, no tengo intención de pelear contigo. Sólo me pregunto, ¿Quieres acabar con Cavallone en serio?

—No soy yo quien quiere acabar con ellos —contestó Hibari. Reborn se acercó y tomó asiento, sirviéndose una taza de café. Hibari bajó las tonfas, volviendo a sentarse, analizando a Reborn y Fon al mismo tiempo. Al vampiro no parecería extrañarle que ellos se conocieran—. Son ellos los que me están cazando.

—¿Y qué pasa con Dino? —preguntó Reborn. Hibari frunció el ceño, notando que Fon no parecía sorprendido por la mención al heredero de los Cavallone.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—No crees que voy a permitir que mates a uno de mis preciosos alumnos, ¿o sí? —dijo Reborn en un tono infantil.

—Suena como si no te importara que mate al resto —replicó Hibari. Reborn sonrió. Había algo acerca de este hombre que indicaba peligro.

—Hibari, por favor. Los Cavallone son mis aliados. Me preocupo por ellos y por Dino.

—Eres un mentiroso —replicó Hibari, acercándose a él. Reborn se puso de pie y Hibari lo miró a los ojos aunque tuvo que alzar un poco la vista para hacerlo.

–Y tú nunca mientes —le contestó Reborn, esbozando una sonrisa—. Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti y te lo pregunto, ¿qué pasará con Dino si vas a Italia?

—Eso depende. Teníamos un trato y no fui yo quién lo rompió.

—Tampoco sabes si él lo hizo.

Hibari frunció el ceño. Dino era el jefe de la casa que llevaba años detrás de él, tratando de matarlo.

–Deja de dar vueltas —replicó. Si Reborn insinuaba que Cavallone no sabía nada de los cazadores que mandaba su familia, no importaba. Dino no era nada más que una conexión que quería romper—. ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

—Liberar a mi alumno, claro. Soy un buen maestro, después de todo.

—Mientes.

Reborn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te dejaré el pase libre a Italia, Hibari. ¿Que te parece eso?

—¿Y si ataco al Haneuma?

—Te detendré.

Hibari retrocedió y examinó el rostro del cazador. Habían muchas cosas que no le estaba diciendo y seguramente tenía pensado usarlo en cualquiera que fueran sus planes, pero no tenía otra opción. Y además, una posible pelea con Reborn era aliciente suficiente

—Bien, entonces, cazador. Pero no creas que vas a poder controlarme.

—Cuento con eso, Hibari.

\---

Dino observó la luna a través de las copas de los árboles. No sólo no tenía sueño, las últimas semanas la sensación de estar atrapado le agobiaba, y quería distraerse un poco. Estaba pensando en Alaude y qué demonios tenía que ver con sus antepasados porque era simplemente más fácil pensar en él que pensar en Kyoya y no saber si estaba vivo o no. Dino observó la pantalla de su celular. No lo había llamado en estos tres años porque se convenció que lo estaba protegiendo, pero a quién quería engañar. Simplemente se le hacía más fácil pasar los días resignado que tener una señal de lo que había perdido. Era un cobarde para ciertas cosas. Pero tenía ya 27 años y tal vez era hora de dejar de serlo. Suspiró y marcó el número, sin esperar nada, con los ojos clavados en la brillante luna. Como los ojos de Kyoya, pensó mientras una voz impersonal le anunciaba que el número no estaba disponible. Se mordió los labios, tratando de no sentirse desilusionado, tratando de mantener la preocupación a raya. Ahora que sabía que lo estaban cazando, era imposible tratar de vivir con Kyoya como sólo un recuerdo agradable y que no dejaba de doler, si no hacía algo, su familia terminaría asesinandolo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se quedó dormido en la banca. Soñó con Alaude esta vez, aunque estaba seguro que era un recuerdo. Había un especie de lucidez que no tenían los sueños.

Esta vez, estaban en un jardín como el de la mansión y Alaude sostenía su mano tatuada.

_—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó. Dino se escuchó a sí mismo responder._

_—Quería ser más fuerte. Ahora lo soy._

_—Pensé que querías ser humano._

_—Quiero estar contigo —se vio tomar el rostro de Alaude entre sus manos—. Y quiero ser capaz de defenderte._

_—No necesito que lo hagas —Alaude volvió a tomar su mano y Dino notó que parte del tatuaje faltaba. Las cadenas que recorrían su brazo no estaban—. Y no puedes estar conmigo, ¿te has olvidado de tu esposa e hijo?_

_—Amor mío, eso nunca te importó. Dime, ¿crees que es posible reencarnarse? La maldición aún no está completa. Necesito tu sangre para la segunda parte, ¿me la darás?_

_—¿Y cuál es esa parte, Cavallone?_

_—Volveré, Alaude. Te lo prometo, algún día, volveré a ti. Es tu decisión, dame tu sangre cuando lo consideres._

_—¿Vas a atarme a ti? —preguntó Alaude y Dino recordó las veces en que Kyoya le había preguntado lo mismo._

_—Sí —contestó. Alaude se mordió la muñeca y dejó caer gotas de su sangre sobre el brazo de Dino y este notó el dolor mientras el tatuaje brillaba y se completaba._

Dino abrió los ojos. Ya no dudaba que esos eran recuerdos. El primero de los Cavallone en ser un cazador, aquel que los maldijo a todos... ¿y parte de la maldición incluía a Alaude? Dino se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso estaba pensando reencarnar para encontrarse con su amante vampiro en el futuro? Eso era... romántico y algo cruel. ¿Pero qué pintaba Kyoya en todo esto? ¿Acaso Alaude también había muerto y ambos eran reencarnaciones de sus antepasados? Kyoya odiaría la idea, pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba la idea de estar conectado al vampiro, de alguna forma y otra. Si eso era cierto, tal vez también era la razón para que su familia asesinar a a los descendientes de Alaude y tal vez explicaría porqué se siento en paz desde que lo conoció.

—Si es que no me estoy volviendo loco —murmuró para sí, observando la mansión. No tenía ganas de volver, así que no lo hizo y en vez de eso, se dirigió hacia la salida y trepó las rejas, bajando de un salto. Vagó por las calles por un rato, saludando de vez en cuando a un conocido, sin ningún rumbo en específico.

—¡Jefe! —escuchó la voz de Romario detrás. Dino bufó, así que lo habían seguido después de todo—. ¡Tenemos que regresar a a la mansión!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin ningún interés en obedecer. Romario le dio alcance y le tomó del brazo.

—Son or... —se interrumpió.

—Son órdenes —completó Dino, rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

Romario pareció debatir un momento, antes de contestar.

—Hay un vampiro suelto. Han mandado a un escuadrón tras él, pero no quieren que se acerque.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Dino, al mismo instante en que se escuchaba una explosión cerca. Dino corrió hacia el sonido y llegó a tiempo para ver a una chica asiática caer en frente de él, las largas trenzas volando tras ella. Al verlo, la muchacha dio un salto hacia atrás y desapareció entre los oscuros callejones y Dino finalmente notó al hombre herido en el piso y el humo que se expandía cerca. Era una de los suyos, se dio cuenta mientras se arrodillaba frente al hombre y posaba una mano en uno de sus hombros.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber.

El hombre señaló hacia adelante y Dino alzó la vista, sin soltarlo, para ver a Kyoya caminar hacia él. Estaba alto, fue lo primero que notó. No más un muchacho, con el cabello cortado de forma descuidada pero que de alguna forma, le lucia bien. Dino lo observó boquiabierto y Kyoya le miró desde lo alto, con las tonfas en las manos.

—Y yo pensando que me iba a demorar más en acabar con la cabeza —dijo. Su voz sonaba más gruesa, con la misma cadencia que recordaba y Dino finalmente reaccionó. Acabar con la cabeza. Se refería a él. Notó a Romario cerca y se preguntó si valía la pena seguir fingiendo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Kyoya, de la ligera sonrisa en sus labios y su cuerpo cubierto por un traje negro.

—Jefe —le dijo Romario en un susurro, arrodillándose a su lado—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, van a tirar gas paralizante dentro de poco.

—Ve tú —respondió, sin mirarlo—. Voy a distraerlo.

Se puso de pie, sosteniendo el látigo, formando una sonrisa que hizo que Kyoya frunciera ligeramente el ceño. Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Los mismos gestos en una cara algo diferente de la que recordaba y que lo maten, pero le encantaba provocar reacciones en él.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Te conozco? Me gustaría saber el nombre si vienes a matarme.

Kyoya sonrió. Dino pudo ver la diversión en su mirada y se esforzó por seguir fingiendo.

—Esa es mi línea —respondió Kyoya, siguiéndole el juego—. Sólo vine a conocer la cara de quién trata de matarme.

Dino ajustó el látigo y se acercó un poco. Una parte de él quería disculparse, explicarle que él no sabía nada, pero la otra sólo quería provocarle.

—Discúlpame —comentó, viendo a Kyoya cambiar su guardia, alistandose para atacar. Si quería sacarlo de allí, debía atacar primero—. Te aseguro que si hubiera sabido que tenías una cara tan bonita, habría ido personalmente.

Atacó al terminar de hablar y Kyoya lo esquivó. Generalmente, cuando luchaban, Kyoya atacaba y él esquivaba, pero no esta vez. Se lanzó hacia adelante, obligando a Kyoya a retroceder hacia una de las casas, dejando atrás a Romario, preguntándose cuando llegarían y cuánto tiempo tenían para escapar.

—Kyoya —llamó, conteniendo una tonfa dirigida a su rostro con el látigo. Demonios, Kyoya era más fuerte ahora—. Espera un momento...

El vampiró lo ignoró. Dino tuvo que saltar hacia atrás y escuchó el ruido de autos cerca. No podía permitir esto.

—¡Escúchame! —insistió. Kyoya no lo dejó hablar y Dino se resignó a luchar, tratando de contenerlo y acercarse lo suficiente para que el vampiro lo escuchara. Kyoya se detuvo un instante y Dino observó la bomba de humo entrar rompiendo una ventana. Ah, mierda, pensó, usando toda la fuerza del látigo para romper el piso de madera bajo sus pies. Kyoya lo notó e hizo lo mismo con las tonfas, el piso quebrandose bajo ellos. Dino cayó de rodillas y cogió la muñeca del vampiro, tirando de él hacia atrás, lejos del humo.

—Sueltame —exigió. Dino lo ignoró y siguió tirando de él, agachándose a tiempo para esquivar el puño dirigido a su cara.

—Conozco estas calles —le dijo—. Si vagas por tu cuenta en mi ciudad, estarás muerto antes que llegue el amanecer.

—¿Y cómo seguirte evitaría eso?

Dino lo miró, distrayendose un momento con la visión de sus ojos y sus labios finos. De verdad estaba allí. Kyoya. Y tenía su muñeca entre sus dedos. Más de tres años después.

—No lo sabía —se excusó—. No tenía idea que te estaban cazando. Y ahora tienes que salir de aquí, porque estás muy cerca de mi casa y no quiero que mueras.

Kyoya entrecerró los ojos. Desvío los ojos, como si escuchara algo y pareció ceder.

—Digamos que te creo, Cavallone.

—Está bien para mí. Tenemos que alejarnos, lo más probable es que el humo arriba impida que te transformes. Por estas calles hay un alcantarillado cerca, no es nada elegante, pero es más seguro.

Otro ruido se escuchó cerca y Dino maldijo entre dientes, tratando de pensar en dónde estaba la salida hasta que el sonido del puño de Kyoya sobre la pared lo distrajo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Está vacío detrás —contestó.

Dino le ayudó a tumbar la pared de una patada y ambos cruzaron hacia el otro lado. Si Dino se acordaba bien, debían llegar a la calle. Subió las escaleras, seguido de Kyoya, esperando no ver a nadie más y bajaron nuevamente hacia la calle.

—Guarda la respiración por si acaso —le sugirió. Abrir la alcantarilla le resultó fácil y saltó después que Kyoya lo hiciera, haciendo una mueca ante el olor. Genial, que perfecta manera de reunirse, pensó, sacando el celular y usándolo como linterna. En un lugar apestoso en el que corrían ratas. Se quedó de pie un momento, escuchando los ruidos arriba.

—Todavía nos buscan —dijo Kyoya —. ¿Hacia dónde, Cavallone?

Dino se adelantó, tratando de pisar los lados más secos y no de acercarse mucho a las paredes.

—Excelente reunión —murmuró entre dientes.

—Todavía estoy considerando matarte —le respondió Kyoya. Dino lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Mantenía la estoica expresión a pesar de la circunstancias y ahora que estaban lado a lado, notó lo alto que estaba ahora.

—Realmente creciste —comentó. Kyoya le miró también, pero no contestó. No era así como Dino se había imaginado las cosas, si algún día volvían a encontrarse, caminar en una sucia alcantarilla con agua podrida mojando los jeans y los impecables pantalones de Kyoya.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? —este silencio era incómodo.

—¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? —replicó Kyoya. Dino se detuvo, mirando la escalera de metal y la tapa de la alcantarilla sobre sus cabezas. No quería que Kyoya se fuera todavía.

—No lo sabía —le dijo, esperando que esta vez lo escuche. Kyoya clavó los ojos en él y Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla, la luz del celular iluminando el rostro del vampiro. Todos estos años, lo único que había querido era verlo una vez más y ahora estaba allí, lo suficiente cerca para tocar. Se acercó un par de pasos—. Pensé que si no hacía intentos por regresar, te dejarían en paz. Nunca enviaría a nadie a matarte, Kyoya, tú lo sabes.

—La única cosa que sé es que llevan más de dos años rastreando mis pasos.

Dino frunció el ceño. ¿Sólo habían esperado que él se fuera? O más bien, lo habían sacado del camino antes de cazarlo.

—Deberías irte de aquí —le dijo—. ¿Qué piensas hacer, lo de Glo Xinia otra vez? ¿Meterte en un cuarto lleno de cazadores? No funcionará. Deberías irte y esconderte hasta que...

—No —le interrumpió Kyoya

—Esta vez no puedo hacer que te dejen en paz.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —replicó Kyoya. Dino apretó los dientes. Kyoya no había cambiado, seguía siendo terco. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a todo Cavallone? El vampiro parpadeó, llevando una mano a su cabello para poner un mechón detrás de su oreja y Dino olvidó lo que estaba a punto de replicar. No debía ser justo ser tan guapo y estar tan metido en su cabeza. Se acercó un poco más, invadiendo su espacio, apoyando la mano tatuada en su rostro, cubriendo la mejilla y parte del cuello de Kyoya, que alzó los ojos y lo miró, curioso. Ya no tenía que agacharse tanto, pensó Dino mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y dejaba que sus labios rozaran los ajenos. Tres años y se sentía como la primera vez que los probó, queriendo hundirse en ellos. Lo hizo cuando Kyoya abrió los labios, metió la lengua en su boca y le acarició la mejilla, su pulgar rozando la oreja del vampiro. No le importaba que estuvieran rodeados de suciedad, que esto fuera el peor lugar para besar a alguien. Lo empujó contra la sucia pared sin abandonar sus labios, sus manos colándose debajo de la camisa de Kyoya, sus labios bajando por su cuello.

—No me voy a acostar contigo en una alcantarilla —gruñó Kyoya, mientras Dino besaba su cuello.

—¿Y en otra parte sí? —preguntó, apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No tienes que regresar a tu mansión, Cavallone?

—Si es por estar contigo, prefiero estas alcantarillas a mi mansión —contestó, bromeando a medias. Era una cosa cursi para decir y también, la verdad. La mansión de los Cavallone era una prisión. Pero esto, este momento, con Kyoya cerca y el sabor de su saliva todavía en sus labios... se sentía más libre que nunca. Era lo mismo que sintió al conocerlo la primera vez, cuando simplemente habló mientras el vampiro estaba atado en la iglesia. Kyoya lo miró por un largo instante y Dino notó la forma en que sus ojos se desviaban a su cuello. Joder, simplemente no quería dejarlo sin antes tocarlo un poco más.

—El amanecer está cerca —dijo Kyoya. Dino parpadeó y asintió, trepando la escalera para abrir la tapa de la alcantarilla. Como había supuesto, daba a un callejón poco concurrido y pudieron salir sin llamar la atención. Kyoya se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a un bote de basura, arrugando la nariz y Dino se acercó antes que el vampiro pensara en desaparecer, empujándolo hacia la pared más cercana.

—Te dije que no me voy a acostar contigo aquí —gruñó Kyoya.

—Entonces deja que te lleve a una maldita cama. —gruñó a su vez Dino, metiendo las manos bajo su camisa—. ¿Quieres una maldita suite? Porque puedes escoger una.

La respuesta de Kyoya fue esbozar una sonrisa y Dino se cubrió el rostro con una mano, notando lo que había dicho. Sonaba desesperado, pero así se sentía.

—Sólo dime si no quieres nada que ver conmigo.

Kyoya abrió los labios, a punto de contestar, pero el sonido del celular de Dino los interrumpió. Dino saltó casi dejando caer el celular y le bajó el volumen, revisando el nombre. Era Romario.

—¿Te solicitan nuevamente, Cavallone? —preguntó Kyoya. Dino maldijo entre dientes mientras Kyoya agachaba un poco la cabeza para apoyar sus labios en su cuello—. Voy a destrozarlos a todos —prometió, su aliento haciendo que su piel se sintiera de gallina—. Voy a matar a los que envíen a buscarme y a todos los que lo ordenaron. A ti también, si te metes en mi camino. Es una promesa, Dino Cavallone.

Esta debía ser la primera vez que usaba su nombre completo. Dino sintió los colmillos como agujas rozando su piel y tuvo apenas un segundo para prepararse, recordar que esto dolía y luego los tuvo dentro de su piel. Era peor que sus recuerdos, Dino pensaba en estos momentos como algo sensual, placer y dolor embotando sus sentidos, pero la realidad sólo dolía, como si Kyoya le estuviera inyectando fuego líquido en las venas. ¿Cómo era que lo había soportado? Porque en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que dolía, en cómo quería separarlo de su cuerpo y a pesar de eso...

—Kyoya —gimoteó, sintiendo su sangre ser drenada poco a poco. El vampiro se retiró su cuerpo y lamió la herida gentilmente antes de apartarse.

—Es una promesa —repitió. Dino supo lo que iba a pasar antes que Kyoya se transformara y no intentó detenerlo. El amanecer estaba cerca, después de todo y a él lo buscarían si no aparecía pronto.

Le regresó la llamada a Romario, pensando en alguna excusa que decir.

\---

Mirando la mansión, Dino suspiró. No quería estar allí, pero no tenía opción. Siguió a Romario dentro y se sentó al ver al abuelo Nicolo esperándolo.

—Abuelo —saludó, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. El hombre miró su cuello cubierto con una gasa.

—Te pedimos que no te involucraras. ¿Por qué seguiste a ese vampiro?

—Si no lo distraía, Romario y esos chicos estarían muertos —contestó Dino—. Necesitaba alejarlo de allí.

—¿Te logró atacar? —preguntó el anciano, observando su cuello. Dino se tocó la gasa cubriendo la herida dejada por los colmillos de Kyoya y esbozó una sonrisa torva.

—Esas malditas tonfas suyas tienen estacas —respondió.

—¿Por dónde se fue entonces?

—Lo perseguí hasta las alcantarillas. Luego, desapareció.

—¿Y qué piensas de él?

—Es insanamente fuerte —murmuró, juntando las manos—. Si sigues enviando a cualquiera tras él, lo único que tendremos es más muertos.

—Lo he considerado. En especial porque me indican que lucía como un adulto. Hace años, cuando mató a Glo, era un adolescente. Y no han sido más de cinco años.

—Sí. No luce de más de veinte —murmuró, recordando el rostro del vampiro—. ¿Por qué no me envías a cazarlo? No han tenido problemas con otros vampiros. Me pusiste a entrenar con Reborn. Él puede ser fuerte, pero no lo es tanto.

—No podemos permitirnos perderte, Dino, y lo sabes. Tú eres la casa Cavallone.

—Podría tener un hijo si ese es el problema —espetó Dino, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si eso solucionara nuestros problemas, lo haría. Pero me temo que te irías a dejarte asesinar y no podríamos dejar la casa sin un líder tanto tiempo.

Dino frunció el ceño. Era todo sobre la casa, la familia, el poder que eso suponía. Nicolo no era sutil en ello.

—Pero es cierto que ya debes pensar en un matrimonio. ¿No estabas saliendo con esa muchacha americana?

Dino ni siquiera se sorprendió porque su abuelo supiera de esa mujer.

—Ella retorno a su casa.

—Pero aún llevas su pulsera —Dino hizo una mueca. La llevaba por la simple ironía de tener algo de una persona de la que ni siquiera recordaba el rostro, mientras que de Kyoya no tenía nada—. ¿Por qué no te vas una temporada a América?

–¿Por qué quieres alejarme de esto? Es como si quisieras alejarme de ese vampiro en específico. ¿Hay algo especial en él?

—¿Qué podría haber de especial en un vampiro, hijo mío? —le preguntó el abuelo, su voz incrédula e inocente a la vez. Dino contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos—. Sabes bien que lo único que hacemos es cuidarte. Romario, asegúrate que le revisen esa herida.

Dino lo observó irse e hizo lo mismo, seguido de cerca por Romario.

—Jefe —llamó, antes que Dino pudiera entrar al cuarto. Dino se giró—. ¿Por qué encubre a ese vampiro?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó. Romario señaló la venda en su cuello.

—Esa no es una herida de tonfas. Son colmillos. Y no puedo creer que lo haya tenido tan cerca y ese vampiro escapara.

—¿No deberías pensar en eso al revés? Todavía estoy vivo. Ese vampiro pudo arrancarme la garganta–contestó, sin negar nada.

—¿Entonces por qué mentir?

—El abuelo me cuestionaria como lo haces tú —replicó Dino—. Creo que ya tengo suficiente de eso.

Romario suspiró.

—Sabe, su padre...

—No me digas que no quería esto para mí —le interrumpió Dino, sintiendo la bilis invadir su garganta—. Para esto nací.

—Tiene razón. Pero lo querían. Y yo también aunque ya no puedas creerme. Pero tu abuelo tiene razón, la casa te necesita, necesita a su líder.

—Yo no quería esto.

—Lo sé. Y me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudar.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo Dino, después de un momento en silencio—. Déjame salir esta noche.

Romario negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a ir a dejar que me maten —insistió Dino—. Sólo necesito salir esta noche sin nadie detrás.

—¿Es por ese vampiro? —preguntó Romario. Había una ligera sospecha en sus ojos—. Te he visto pelear desde que eras un muchacho. No ibas en serio.

—Él no va a matarme —le aseguró Dino. Si Romario decidía traicionarlo, ¿qué cambiaría? No podían matarlo y ya lo tenían preso. Aunque, no sabía si podía asegurar que Kyoya no lo mataría—. No voy a escapar, tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer?

Dino sonrió, recordando la amenaza de Kyoya. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la cumpliría.

–Asegurarme que no los mate a todos ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si me demoro tanto es porque todavía no tengo laptop 😭😭
> 
> Otro capítulo más de esta cosa xD

Kyoya entró al baño, quitándose la ropa en el proceso. Había ignorado la mirada preocupada de Kusakabe y la curiosa de Ipin al entrar a la casa en la que se quedaban, deseando más que nada limpiarse. Mientras se desnudaba, notó la leve marca que habían dejado los dientes de Cavallone a un lado de su cuello y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de su sangre, recordar el olor de su piel en el que se había concentrado como distracción mientras caminaban por la alcantarilla. Sabía mejor de lo que recordaba, el sabor dulzón y adictivo que lo había alimentado tantas veces antes. Kyoya cerró los ojos y entró a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente cayera en su cuerpo. No era sólo la sangre lo que recordaba, lo que estaba haciendo que su propia sangre bullera de ganas de regresar a la alcantarilla o a ese callejón, lo que estaba haciendo que se acariciara bajo el agua de la ducha. Kyoya apoyó la frente en la pared, gruñendo mientras se tocaba y recordaba a Cavallone, el tacto de sus labios contra su boca, su lengua húmeda, el calor de su cuerpo a centímetros del suyo, las manos que lo acariciaron de forma desesperada y su voz... se mordió los labios, los colmillos descubiertos causando que se hiriera a sí mismo y se tocó con más fuerza, rememorando el gimoteo que dejó escapar cuando Kyoya le mordió el cuello. Si el amanecer no hubiera estado tan cerca y si no lo hubieran llamado, tal vez habría aceptado su propuesta y habría terminado como antes, enredado en el cuerpo del cazador. Todavía quería hacerlo. Cerró la llave del agua, sacudiendo la cabeza, decidido a dejar de pensar en Cavallone. Después de todo, el cazador no era nada suyo. Sólo alguien con quien solía divertirse, sin importar lo mucho que su cuerpo y a veces su mente insistieran que era algo más. 

—¿Lo viste, Hibari? —preguntó Reborn, cuando salió del baño. Kyoya dejó caer la toalla que lo cubría, sin molestarle en absoluto su desnudez y buscó una yukata en el armario.

—Lo hice —contestó, sin regresar a mirarlo. Escuchó a Reborn sentarse en la cama mientras él se vestía. 

—¿Y sigue con vida? 

—Todavía. 

Lo que sea que estuviera planeando este hombre, al menos le había permitido acercarse. No le había mentido a Dino, planeaba destruir a toda su casa, aunque tuviera que matarlos uno por uno.

—¿Me dirás finalmente qué estás planeando, cazador? No puedo asegurar que la próxima vez que lo vea lo deje con vida. 

—No creo que lo mates —contestó Reborn. Hibari se ató la yukata, entornando la mirada. 

—¿Estás seguro de eso? 

El asesino esbozó una sonrisa que Hibari reconoció como peligrosa. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, exactamente qué sería este hombre. 

—Yo lo entrené —contestó—. Y tengo mucha fe en mis alumnos. Te divertías con él, ¿no es así? 

—No creo que eso sea mérito tuyo —contestó Kyoya. La sonrisa del cazador era enervante, por decir lo menos. 

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sólo recuerda que no te permitiré vivir si le haces daño. 

Hibari sonrió. Ese hombre era demasiado confiado, pero él era fuerte también. 

—Entonces détenme —murmuró. La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse, cortando la tensión y esta vez fue Kusakabe quien entró, seguido de Ipin. Kyoya se relajó, mirando a ambos en vez del cazador en su cama. 

—Hibari-san —dijo Ipin—. Los Cavallone han pasado cerca, pero aún no saben dónde estamos. Mantendré guardia durante el día. 

—¿Y tú, cazador? —preguntó Kyoya, después de asentir a la muchacha—. ¿Cuándo me dirás qué es lo que esperas?

Reborn se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y salió del cuarto sin responder. Kyoya frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que trama —murmuró Ipin—. Mi maestro tampoco tiene idea. 

—Lo mejor es tener un ojo sobre él, ¿mandamos a seguirlo, Kyo-san? 

—No —contestó Kyoya—. Sería condenar a a quien lo siga a muerte. Déjalo por ahora. 

Kusakabe asintió y se retiró junto a Ipin después de despedirse con una ligera reverencia. 

Kyoya se dejó caer en la cama. No tenía sueño, pero apenas cerró los ojos, sintió a su cuerpo relajarse, y su mente volverse nebulosa. Dejó que el sueño lo consumiera y casi ni se extrañó cuando vio al otro Cavallone en una cama que lucía tan pobre como la cama de Dino en la iglesia. Demasiado pequeña e incómoda, pensó, notando que él estaba sentado sobre el colchón, con apenas una camisa blanca y larga cubriendo su cuerpo. Una parte de Kyoya observó al hombre y no pudo sentir nada por él. No lo conocía y era una molestia tenerlo en su mente; pero habría otra parte, una parte ajena a él que Kyoya siempre había sentido de forma lejana, creciendo y consumiendo sus pensamientos. Esa parte ansiaba a ese hombre, se perdía en un sentimiento que Kyoya no podía identificar como suyo, que no recordaba había sentido antes. Kyoya frunció el ceño pero estaba seguro que no era esa la expresión que su rostro tenía. El hombre lo besó y Kyoya lo sintió hundirse en su cuerpo, sus manos gentiles recorriendo su espalda y escuchó sus propios gemidos, sus jadeos desesperados. 

Despertó por pura fuerza de voluntad, siseando. Una cosa era soñar con Dino, a él lo conocía, había sido su elección dejarlo entrar en su cama y en su vida... pero ese otro hombre no tenía nada que ver con él y no tenía derecho alguno a su mente o su cuerpo. Y esos otros sentimientos tampoco eran suyos y no iba a permitirlos en su cabeza. Apretó los dedos en la sabana hasta que la tela se rasgó, pero cuando cerró los ojos, volvió a ver al mismo hombre, esta vez besándolo bajo la luz de la luna. Había un lago cerca a ellos y por primera vez, Kyoya pudo ver su reflejo en el agua. Su mismo rostro y cabello rubio... ese no era él, pensó, incapaz de detener el sueño. Esas dos personas no eran ni él ni Dino y se preguntó, no por primera vez, quién demonios invadía sus sueños. 

\---

Dino dejó estacionado el auto y se dirigió a la cafetería, feliz por haber podido manejar por una vez, en vez de tener chóferes. Romario se había quedado lejos, por una vez apoyando sus decisiones y Dino se sintió un poco mal porque su principal preocupación no eran sus hombres. Claro que también quería evitar que Kyoya hiciera una masacre, pero era secundario a sus ganas de verlo, de tocarlo una vez más. Estaba decidido a no detenerse hasta encontrarlo. 

Se sentó en una mesa, quitándose las gafas de sol que llevaba y sonriendo al ver a una chica rubia sentarse frente a él. 

—Hola, Mukuro —saludó. El ilusionista hizo una mueca. 

—¿Qué quieres, Cavallone? ¿Y por qué me pediste que viniera disfrazado? 

—Kyoya está en la ciudad —anunció, sin más. El rostro de la mujer esbozó una sonrisa sádica. 

—¿Es eso cierto? Entonces puede matarlo. 

—Quiero que lo encuentres por mí —dijo Dino, ignorando el comentario. Mukuro soltó una risa. 

—¿Todavía sigues con él? Pensé que ya estabas cumpliendo con tu papel como heredero. Además, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? 

—Los Vongola no han ordenado matarlo y trabajas para ellos, así que no ganas nada tratando de ir por él. Y además, evité que te matara. No estarías aquí si no lo hubiera hecho. 

—Esa es una deuda que ya pagué —murmuró Mukuro, con la suave voz de la chica. Dino apoyó el rostro en una mano, sonriendo. 

—Tampoco tienes nada que perder. Ayúdame y estaré en deuda contigo. 

Mukuro se encogió de hombros, considerando sus palabras por un momento. 

—Está bien, trataré de encontrar a tu vampiro. Pero no esperes mucho. Y recuerda, quedas en deuda.

Dino asintió. No tenía otra opción que buscar ayuda fuera de su familia y al menos sabía muy bien que a Mukuro seguían sin importarle los cazadores, aunque tres años con Reborn le habían hecho tener cierta lealtad hacia su antiguo maestro. 

Pidió desayuno y abrió la laptop, buscando información en el servidor de su familia. Buscaban a la chica que al parecer acompañaba a Kyoya, pero no tenían más que un retrato hablado. Dino mordió su sandwich y tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza, que ignoró hasta que regresó con más fuerza que antes. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mirando por la ventana para notar si había una farmacia cerca. Apenas fue consciente de dejar unos billetes en la mesa y salir de la cafetería. 

\---

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el celular sonar y se extrañó al ver que estaba en el auto, frente a la mansión. Dino se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de recordar qué había pasado y cómo demonios había regresado a su hogar, pero su mente estaba en blanco. El celular volvió a sonar y contestó sin mirar. 

—Llevo media hora llamando, pensé que era urgente —contestó Mukuro al otro lado de la línea. Dino apartó el teléfono para ver la hora. Ya eran casi la una.

—Perdón, ¿averiguaste algo? No han pasado ni tres horas... 

—¿Te quejas de mi eficiencia, Cavallone? 

—No lo hago —susurró, llevando una mano a sus sienes. El agudo dolor había desaparecido—. Dime. 

—Tu vampiro está en la ciudad, es cierto. Y está hospedado aquí también. ¿Quieres la dirección?

Dino buscó papel y un lapicero y anotó la dirección que Mukuro le dictó. De hecho, conocía el sitio, y suponía que un edificio de apartamentos era apropiado. A veces, ir por una opción discreta era mejor que llamar la atención. 

Mukuro cortó después de recordarle que se cobraría el favor de una forma y otra y Dino se vio forzado a salir del auto cuando notó que Romario junto a otros hombres se acercaban a la puerta. Mierda, no había planeado regresar hasta que encontrara a Kyoya. La cabeza le volvió a doler y se tomó una aspirina que no recordaba haber comprado, mientras caminaba hacia la mansión. Romario lo siguió, y Dino agradeció cuando el dolor remitió por completo. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él ahora? 

—¿Le pasa algo, jefe? 

—No. Sólo vine a almorzar. Ordena que lleven algo a mi estudio.

Romario asintió y Dino se dirigió al estudio, tomando asiento en el escritorio. Prefería comer allí, en la cocina o en su cuarto antes que usar el comedor de la mansión. Tenía malos recuerdos del comedor, cuando era un niño después que sus padres murieran, lo obligaban a sentarse allí y aprender etiqueta. Un niño en una mesa gigante en las que las únicas personas cerca eran sirvientes que tenían prohibido hablarle más que con una amabilidad lejana, comiendo solo en el lugar que le correspondía a su padre. Odiaba pensar en esos días. 

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y Romario entró, llevando su almuerzo. Dino le agradeció y empezó a comer, pensando nuevamente en lo que había pasado y preguntándose qué tanto debía preocuparse, lo que menos necesitaba era otro problema encima de todo; quería concentrarse en encontrar a Kyoya y luego, después de verlo, tal vez pensar en las consecuencias. Sonrió, recordando al vampiro. No era el adolescente que recordaba, y aunque todavía no alcanzaba el pleno de la adultez, era más maduro. Más guapo que antes si era posible. Dino suspiró, recordando el tacto del vampiro, la boca húmeda que había reaccionado a sus besos como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si no llevaran años sin verse y se llevó los dedos al cuello, en el que el cuello de su abrigo ocultaba las marcas de los colmillos.

—¡Dino! —Dino alzó la cabeza, sorprendido al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Romario. Había dejado de usarlo cuando él cumplió 16 y le impusieron el título y el tatuaje que lo marcaba como jefe. Por la expresión de Romario llevaba un tiempo llamándolo—. Perdón, jefe... ¿quién es ese vampiro?

Dino parpadeó. Por un lado, le gustaría hablar con alguien, pero tampoco confiaba en Romario, no del todo. Todos ellos trabajaban para su familia, después de todo. Romario sacudió la cabeza. 

—Todavía voy a cubrirte si te vas hoy —dijo, nuevamente hablando de tú, sonando resignado—. No entiendo porqué regresaste.

—No es como si hubiera querido regresar —murmuró Dino—. ¿Hay algo que deba hacer hoy? 

Romario asintió y procedió a informarle de los acuerdos que debía leer y Dino asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención, agradecido al ver que no pensaba insistir.

\---

Al llegar la noche, abandonó la mansión, después que Romario le asegurara que nadie lo seguiría y subió a un taxi. Si usaba uno de sus autos, podrían encontrarlo. La dirección que Mukuro le había dado era bastante céntrica, a diferencia de su propia mansión en las afueras. El edificio no era demasiado lujoso, y Dino entró, sorprendido al descubrir que no estaba habitado. Tomó el ascensor hacia el último piso, recordando lo mucho que a Kyoya le gustaban las alturas y su costumbre de dormir en los techos. Llegó hasta el último piso, con el látigo en la mano por si acaso, mirando a los lados al salir del ascensor, notando que la puerta del único apartamento estaba abierta. Dino la cruzó, entornando los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y tanteando la pared para encontrar el interruptor de la luz. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la voz de Kyoya y las luces se encendieron al instante. Dino dejó la mano sobre el látigo, observando al vampiro. La noche anterior no lo había podido observar como había querido y está vez lo hizo, se fijó en los cambios en su rostro, en su cabello que parecía haber tenido un accidente con unas tijeras, en el impoluto traje cubriendo su figura. 

—Hola —saludó, al notar un rastro de impaciencia en la expresión de Kyoya—. ¿No te parece que este lugar es muy fácil de encontrar? 

Kyoya se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

—¿Y quién dice que me has encontrado? —replicó—. Tal vez sólo he permitido que llegues hasta aquí. 

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar en código? —Dino alejó la mano del látigo y se acarició la frente, sintiendo una leve punzada que ignoró. Habían demasiados misterios en su vida como para que Kyoya también saliera con acertijos. Se acercó un par de pasos, deteniéndose al ver que el vampiro se ponía en guardia—. Más de tres años, Kyoya. Pensé que no te vería otra vez. 

Observó el ceño del vampiro fruncirse antes de desviar la mirada a un costado y Dino maldijo en voz baja y terminó de recorrer la distancia entre ellos, apoyando una mano en la pared, al costado de la cabeza del vampiro. 

—Me estás debiendo —susurró, sabiendo lo mucho que el vampiro odiaba estar en deuda—. Bebiste de mí y si lo haces, me tienes que dar algo a cambio. Fue el trato. 

—No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir un trato que tú rompiste —replicó Kyoya. Dino observó la furia en sus ojos y abrió la boca, pero era difícil pensar en cosas que decir cuando lo único que quería era volver a tocarlo. 

—No lo hice —dijo, al fin—. No lo sabía, pensé que si no te contactaba y hacía lo que querían, te dejarían en paz. Te lo juro, no sabía que te estaban cazando. 

Kyoya desvío la mirada antes de clavar sus ojos en él.

—¿Y eso importa? —preguntó, en voz baja—. ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cavallone?

—Quería verte —contestó, sinceramente. Kyoya rodó los ojos y Dino acercó la mano libre a su rostro, dejándola a centímetros de la piel del vampiro—. Todo este tiempo, lo único que he hecho es pensar en ti. 

—¿Todavía tratas de encadenarme? —preguntó Kyoya. Dino esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Nunca había sabido, ni había preguntado si el vampiro sentía algo por él más que la atracción hacia su sangre. Kyoya siempre se refería a sus intentos por seducirlo y hacerlo admitir que le gustaba de la misma forma. "Cadenas", decía cada vez que Dino intentaba hablar de sentimientos. "Atar", decía Kyoya y era cierto. Quería atarlo, quería hacerlo sentir la misma desesperación que él había sentido todos estos años, quería saber si Kyoya también se estaba muriendo por las ganas de tocarlo. 

—Sí —admitió. Notó el brillo de las tonfas y apretó los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Kyoya antes que pudiera alzarla—. Quiero atarte. Y si no quieres seguir hablando conmigo, eres libre de matarme, si es lo que deseas. Si yo muero ahora, mi casa dejaría de tener poder. Tal vez puedas escapar y salir con vida. 

Dino le soltó la mano y dejó que Kyoya apoyara los dedos en su cuello. Observó la expresión hambrienta en sus ojos, los colmillos cuando entreabrió los labios y esperó por la mordida. No es que quisiera morir, pero si debía hacerlo, si era Kyoya quién lo hacía, estaba bien. Sintió los labios del vampiro en su cuello y la lengua húmeda rozar su piel y entonces, Kyoya se alejó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres morir? —le preguntó, tomándolo de la camiseta—. ¿A eso has venido?

—Tal vez —murmuró Dino, acercándose un poco más.

—¿Y porqué yo tendría que hacerte el favor? —Dino no contestó. Kyoya esbozó una sonrisa irónica, sin moverse del sitio—. Estoy harto de ustedes los cazadores creyendo que pueden usarme y decidir por mí.

—No te estoy usando, Kyoya...

—Lo haces— replicó el vampiro—. Lo soportaba porque yo también lo hacía. Pero no tengo ninguna razón más. 

Dino se mordió el interior de la mejilla. También había pensando en esto, después de todo Kyoya era... Kyoya era un vampiro. Tal vez esperar que siguiera esperándolo había sido estúpido, pero... mierda, incluso estar allí y ser rechazado era mejor que simplemente no verlo. Kyoya no se movió, todavía con los ojos fijos en su cuello. Dino se movió, sin saber si quería alejarse o acercarse y Kyoya dejó escapar un gruñido, una mano moviéndose hacia su cuello y tirando de él hacia adelante, haciéndolo chocar contra los labios cerrados del vampiro y Dino por un momento no se movió, demasiado asombrado para reaccionar. Pero cuando Kyoya trató de alejarse, fue él quién llevó la mano a la nuca del vampiro, siguiendo el beso, jadeando cuando los labios ajenos finalmente se separaron y la lengua de Kyoya le rozó la boca, ambas manos ahora tirando de su cabello, acercando su cuerpo al del vampiro. 

—Pensé que se había acabado —jadeó, sin poder evitar la alegría en su voz, mientras Kyoya le besaba la garganta y una mano tiraba del cinturón de sus jeans. 

—Cállate —respondió Kyoya, dejándose caer contra la pared—. De rodillas —ordenó. 

Dino miró hacia abajo, hacia el bulto en los pantalones de Kyoya y se lamió los labios, dejándose caer de rodillas en el piso sin discutir. El vampiro apoyó una mano en su cabeza mientras se abría la cremallera con la otra. Dino lo observó un momento, comparando el cuerpo del vampiro con sus recuerdos antes de inclinarse y tomar la cabeza del miembro de Kyoya en su boca, chupando suavemente. Había extrañado esto, estar de rodillas, complacerlo, cumplir órdenes que por una vez no le hacían sentir encadenado. Había extrañado el sabor de su piel, y gimió al notar que no podía tomarlo fácilmente como antes. Definitivamente, había crecido. Kyoya jadeó, embistiendo en su boca y Dino se separó lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

—¿Has hecho esto con alguien más? —preguntó, pensando en sus propias escapadas con una mujer y otra. Podía ser un hipócrita, pero no quería que nadie tocara a Kyoya. Esto era suyo, el cuerpo del vampiro si es que no podía tener más. Sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su placer, le pertenecían. 

—¿Qué te importa?

—Claro que me importa —contestó, alzando los ojos, comparando al chico de sus recuerdos con este hombre. Le gustaba el cambio, aunque sospechara que tratar con él sería más difícil que con el joven Kyoya—. Quiero atarte, ¿recuerdas?

Sostuvo las caderas de Kyoya para evitar que se moviera, volviendo a meterse la erección del vampiro a la boca, esta vez de forma lenta. Quería saborear el momento, guardarlo en su memoria. Los dedos de Kyoya se apretaron en su pelo y Dino sonrió, alzando los ojos y la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro al ver que quien lo miraba desde arriba no era Kyoya y su ceño fruncido, su rabiosa expresión de lujuria. Era Alaude, con una tenue sonrisa gentil adornando sus labios, sus ojos amables y fascinados. Todavía podía sentir los dedos de Kyoya en su pelo, tirando de él hasta el punto del dolor, pero también podía sentir el roce fantasmal de unos dedos sobre su mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad. Alaude lo miraba como si se tratara de un milagro.

—Cavallone —dijeron dos voces a la vez. Dino sintió como caía al piso y reaccionó al sentir el toque frío de la tonfas sobre su cuello. Alaude ya no estaba sólo un Kyoya furioso tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No te atrevas —gruñó, sus ojos brillando de color rojo—. No te atrevas a venir aquí, y decir el nombre de alguien más.

Dino abrió los labios, pero no sabía bien qué decir. ¿Había dicho algo? No recordaba haber hablado. 

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en alguien más —añadió Kyoya, empujándolo al piso. Dino esperaba un golpe, pero lo que obtuvo fue a Kyoya sobre él, besándole con furia, la tonfa todavía amenazando su cuello. Dino le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, una parte de él queriendo preguntar qué había dicho, analizar qué demonios estaba pasando y la otra queriendo nada más que obedecer. Además, dudaba que preguntar fuera una buena idea.

—Quítate la ropa —jadeó, tirando del traje de Kyoya. Kyoya dejó caer la tonfa y se puso de rodillas y Dino se incorporó, buscando sus labios mientras Kyoya se desabrochaba la camisa—. Quiero verte, Kyoya. Quiero verte, he deseado esto todos los días...

Kyoya se detuvo de repente y Dino le besó la mejilla, sin darse cuenta de sus dedos inmóviles sobre la camisa, desesperado por tenerlo desnudo bajo él. 

—Gracioso que sigas diciendo eso cuando hace poco estabas llamando a alguien más —susurró Kyoya, su voz helada. 

Dino se apartó un poco. Mierda, al parecer tenían que hablar de esto, después de todo.

—¿Qué nombre dije? —le preguntó, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios, y acariciando sus brazos como si tratara con un animal salvaje al que debía calmar. Kyoya frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo sabes?

Dino se apartó, suspirando. Sí, tendrían que hablar de esto.

—Kyoya, por favor, ¿qué nombre dije? —insistió.

—Alaude —contestó Kyoya, de tal forma que lo hizo sonar como un insulto. Dino ya lo suponía, pero necesitaba la confirmación. 

—Bien, esto va a sonar como una locura, pero, ¿me creerías si te digo que no recuerdo haberlo dicho?

—¿Y eso es mejor que la alternativa? —gruñó Kyoya. Dino se distrajo un momento observando la poca piel al descubierto del pecho de Kyoya. Mierda, preferiría volver a besarlo, se veía tan bien enfadado... pero ya eran demasiadas cosas y Kyoya también merecía saber qué demonios pasaba.

—No es así. Para empezar, no sé quién es ese Alaude. Bueno, sé quién es, pero no lo conozco... —trató de explicar—. Quiero decir... no estaba pensando en él, no tengo o tuve nada con él porque nunca lo he visto...

—Cavallone —le interrumpió Kyoya—. Deja de balbucear y hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Esto es importante, aunque no lo parezca, Kyoya, porque Alaude es prácticamente tú.

Kyoya alzó los ojos, interesado de repente. Dino decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad, por más extraña que soñara.

—Sueño con él, ¿está bien? Llevo años soñando con este tipo, desde que me alejé de ti y al principio pensé que eran recuerdos y que estaba algo mal en mi cabeza, porque la única diferencia entre él y tú era el color del cabello. Pero hace poco descubrí que existe y dudo que mis sueños fueran sueños. Creo que son recuerdos, tengo recuerdos de este hombre, Alaude, con alguien más y a veces es como... es difícil de creer y yo todavía no puedo creerlo, pero a veces es como si tuviera otros sentimientos dentro de mí, que no me pertenecen, es como si sintiera lo que está sintiendo alguien más por este tipo, porque es diferente. Lo que siento por ti no.... —Dino se interrumpió, mordiéndose la lengua—. Es diferente a lo que siento por ti.

Dino observó a Kyoya, esperando que dijera algo, pero este observaba un punto en la pared, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué has averiguado de él?

—Era un vampiro que hizo una alianza con los Vongola, muchos años atrás. Y la razón por la que sueño con él es porque al parecer mi ancestro, el primer cazador de mi casa, fue su amante.

Dino observó los dedos de Kyoya tensarse y rasgar la alfombra. No debía extrañarle, con su reticencia a ser encadenado, que le molestara esto. 

—Creo que por eso te cazan. No entiendo realmente porqué, en realidad, pero creo que tiene algo que ver. Debes de estar relacionado a Alaude de alguna forma, después de todo son casi gemelos y por alguna razón eso te vuelve un objetivo para mi casa. 

Kyoya se levantó de improviso y Dino se encontró en un segundo con la cabeza hacia atrás, Kyoya nuevamente tirando de su pelo, mirando directamente a los ojos enfadados del vampiro. 

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

Dino suspiró. Sabía que Kyoya se enfadaria mucho más, pero... a decir verdad, a él le gustaba la idea de estar conectado a Kyoya.

—Tú lo sabes. Que te atraiga tanto mi sangre, que persigan a toda tu familia con tanta saña. Que no quieran que me encuentre contigo... —tomó la muñeca de Kyoya, apretando hasta que lo soltó un poco y se acercó a él, casi rozando la boca entreabierta del vampiro—... lo mucho que me gustas —susurró, contra los labios del vampiro—. Lo mucho que me gustaste, desde el principio. Porque al parecer estamos conectados, Kyoya.

Dino sintió el golpe al costado de su cabeza, pero no se movió. En vez de eso, esbozó una sonrisa, rodeando la cintura de Kyoya con las manos.

—Estamos conectados —repitió. Kyoya le apretó el cuello y lo tiró al piso.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó, clavando las uñas en la piel de Dino, que sintió la humedad de su sangre mojar su piel—. Eso sólo significa que si tenga cadenas que me atan, no son tuyas.

La sonrisa de Dino se congeló en su rostro por un segundo.

—¿Importa realmente? —preguntó. No es como si algo en su vida fuera suyo para empezar. Si la única cadena que podía poner en él era una que no le pertenecía, lo aceptaría gustoso—. Escucha, si vas a matarme, hazlo, sabes que no me importa demasiado, pero no vine aquí para eso.

—¿Y aquí viniste entonces? —preguntó Kyoya, irritado.

—Mi familia te matará, Kyoya —contestó, suspirando—. No puedes enfrentarte a todos ellos. Quiero que vivas. Sólo eso.

Kyoya lo soltó y se puso de pie, arreglando su ropa. Dino suspiró, antes de imitarlo.

—Sabes que tengo razón —añadió, siguiendo a Kyoya hacia la habitación. Kyoya se sentó en el sofá, lamiendo los dedos manchados con pequeñas gotas de sangre y Dino se llevó una mano al cuello, tratando de ignorar las ganas que tenía de pedirle que simplemente se alimentara de él—. Incluso si te deshaces de mí, te seguirán por venganza.

—No fui yo quién empezó esto, sino tu familia. Y sabes bien que no me dejarán en paz.

—Tal vez pueda convencerlos. Si saben que ya te conozco y que no será un problema para ellos, tal vez...

—No —le interrumpió Kyoya—. No necesito que me ayudes, ni tu complejo de mártir.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu genial idea? ¿Ir a mi casa y asesinar a todos?

Dino se puso de pie, caminando hasta el sofá en el que Kyoya se encontraba, distrayéndose un momento ante la visión de la lengua lamiendo una gota de sangre en uno de sus dedos. Apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá, inclinándose hacia él.

—Piensa un momento, Kyoya. Tal vez si logramos averiguar qué demonios pasó entre mi ancestro y Alaude, podríamos saber porqué quieren asesinar a todo su linaje y evitarlo. Incluso si logras ganar contra mi familia, los Vongola te perseguirán. 

Kyoya esbozó una sonrisa.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso —murmuró.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—Vamos, Cavallone, ¿Crees que Mukuro me encontró rápidamente de pura casualidad?

Dino parpadeó.

—¿Estás trabajando con Mukuro? Lo odias.

—Un poco más arriba— respondió Kyoya—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu maestro?

—¿Reborn?

—No es sólo tu familia la que te miente Cavallone —susurró Kyoya, acercando su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaron—. Sé lo que voy a hacer, tu familia no se detendrá, sé que han cazado a todos los de mi estirpe y lo harán conmigo también. Los voy a detener y si te metes en medio, te detendré también. Es simple.

—Morirás, Kyoya —insistió Dino, llevando una mano a su rostro—. No me hagas esto.

Kyoya no contestó. Dino apretó los labios, sin saber qué más decir. Su propia familia, sus hombres quedarían atrapados en el fuego cruzado y más gente moriría por esta estupidez. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Lo peor era que en este momento no le importaba mucho su gente, sino seguir tocando a Kyoya, mantenerlo con vida de alguna manera. Había una parte suya que se sentía tentado a pedir que lo matara otra vez. ¿No sería todo mucho más simple si él desapareciera? No es que lo quisiera tampoco, pero... mierda, ni siquiera sabía si Kyoya sentía algo por él y no quería una vida controlada por su familia. Dio un respingo al sentir la lengua de Kyoya en sus labios y reaccionó para mirar al vampiro que había cerrado los ojos, y lo besaba suavemente. Dino le regresó el beso, sonriendo. Al parecer Kyoya no podía resistirse a tocarlo cuando estaban cerca. Acarició su mejilla y trastabilló un poco cuando Kyoya se puso de pie, y lo tomó de la cintura, apoyando los labios en su cuello.

—No estoy haciendo esto por una maldita conexión —murmuró Kyoya, contra su cuello. Se apartó lo suficiente para mirar a Dino a los ojos y este abrió la boca, sin saber qué responder—. Nadie me está controlando. Esto —añadió, posando una mano en la entrepierna de Dino que jadeó y embistió, su erección regresando con creces—, lo hago porque quiero. 

Dino tragó saliva. No sabía si Kyoya esperaba una respuesta y decidió que era mejor no decir nada, y actuar. Tomó el rostro del vampiro entre sus manos y le besó las mejillas, la comisura de los labios mientras Kyoya retrocedía hacia la cama, bajando el cierre de su abrigo en el proceso. Dino movió las manos lo suficiente para dejar caer el abrigo al suelo, decidiendo que esta vez no permitiría interrupciones. Ya después tendría tiempo para tratar de convencerlo de retirarse, pero ahora necesitaba esto, necesitaba comprobar que no era el único muriéndose por tener un poco del vampiro, por tocarlo. Kyoya enredó los dedos en su camiseta y tiró de él mientras subía a la cama, y Dino lo siguió, dejando de besarlo para observar mientras le abría la camisa, suspirando al ver la piel finalmente libre. Seguía siendo delgado, pero habían músculos definidos en su cuerpo y algunas cicatrices de más que no deberían estar allí. Dino le rozó el abdomen, y lo empujó hacia atrás. Kyoya se dejó caer en la cama, el torso apoyado en las almohadas y Dino lo observó. Llevaba años esperando por esto, soñando con poder ser capaz de sentir su piel bajo sus dedos y ahora lo tenía allí. Y dijera lo que dijera el vampiro, por la razón que fuera, también lo deseaba. Se inclinó, sus labios rozando el abdomen de Kyoya.

—Te extrañé —susurró, sin esperar respuesta, dejando un camino de besos a la largo del torso del vampiro, llegando a sus pezones. Llevó uno a su boca, mordiendo a sabiendas que no le podía hacer daño y Kyoya se arqueó hacia él, dejando escapar un suave gruñido. Dino sonrió y alzó la mirada—. Me he perdido cómo crecías, qué lástima.

—Tú estás igual —replicó Kyoya, entre jadeos. Dino asintió, perdiéndose un momento en sus ojos, la expresión ansiosa de su rostro—. No has cambiado en nada. 

Dino le besó los labios, apenas un roce de sus bocas y se ocupó en quitarse la camiseta, para regresar a besarle el cuello y el pecho. No tenía prisa, ni tenía planeado regresar a casa hasta que fuera necesario. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo hablando. 

—Cavallone —jadeó Kyoya, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Dino hizo un sonido de asentimiento, sin dejar de rodear uno de los pezones del vampiro con la lengua—. ¿Qué haces? 

—Han sido más de tres años —contestó Dino, mordiendo el pezón—. Quiero disfrutar esto.

—¡Kyo-san! 

Dino rodó los ojos. No otra maldita interrupción. Desvío el rostro hacia la voz, encontrando a Kusakabe tal y como lo recordaba. El vampiro los miró a ambos, el disgusto claro en su rostro, pero su expresión cambió a una neutral cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia Kyoya. 

—Disculpe la interrupción, pero deberíamos movernos antes que nos encuentren. 

—Es temprano todavía —contestó Dino, antes que Kyoya pudiera hablar, regresando a mirarlo—. O podrías llevarme contigo.

—Llevar al jefe de los Cavallone no es una buena idea —contestó Kusakabe. Dino frunció el ceño, aunque era imposible enojarse cuando Kyoya no dejaba de tocarlo, su mano acariciando su espalda de forma ausente—. Podrían estarlo rastreando. 

—Kusakabe —dijo Kyoya—. Espera afuera.

—Pero... 

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? 

Dino sonrió, observando al vampiro negar con la cabeza y salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

—¿Sabes algo? —murmuró—. Me excita verte dando órdenes. 

—Él tiene razón. Te podrían estar rastreando —Dino se encogió de hombros. No lo podía negar, su familia solía tenerlo vigilado. 

—Sí —admitió, inclinándose, besando su cuello. Kyoya respondió empujándolo y trepando encima, sus dedos bajándole los pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su miembro. Dino se empujó contra sus dedos, jadeando al sentir la erección de Kyoya contra la suya. Kyoya le mordió el cuello, sólo dientes y nada de colmillos frotándose contra él de forma rápida y llevándolos a ambos a un orgasmo insatisfactorio, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Dino, antes de alejarse y arreglarse la ropa. 

\---

Kyoya observó de reojo al cazador. Podía sentir sus ojos fijos en su espalda, mirándolo como si esperara algo de él. Lo había mirado así desde que se conocieron, y a Kyoya le fastidiaba lo mucho que le afectaba. Sería fácil si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de él, pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo a acabar con su vida. Todavía no. Y ahora sólo se sentía insatisfecho, sus dedos picando con las ganas de tocarlo, los colmillos doliendo en su boca reseca, queriendo romper piel y beber hasta satisfacerse. Además, estaba el asunto de Alaude. Si lo que Cavallone decía era cierto, los sueños que tenía eran recuerdos de ese vampiro, y él y Dino los compartían. No le gustaba la idea de ser forzado por personas que no conocía y a pesar que Dino parecía encantado con la idea, para él el saber que alguien más los controlaba era desazonador, por eso había insistido en recalcar que lo tocaba por elección propia. Lo cierto era que controlarse con el cazador cerca era difícil, en un momento su mente se nublaba y lo único que existían eran las ganas que llevaban más de tres años bullendo en su interior, las ganas de enredarse en ese cuerpo, de tomar, de sentir de nuevo el placer que le habían arrebatado cuando los Cavallone decidieron quitárselo. Y ese era el problema, que no le habían quitado nada, los Cavallone recuperaron lo que era suyo y ahora el idiota de Dino parecía feliz de saber que eran otros los responsables de su atracción. Kyoya gruñó. Era un fastidio. Dino era un fastidio que él no podía quitarse de la cabeza, que no quería quitarse de la cabeza. Que quería poseer. 

—Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar todavía —le dijo. El cazador se acercó a él y Kyoya pudo imaginarlo como un pequeño cachorro ansioso por complacer. 

—Puedo ir contigo —susurró, esperanzado—. O podrías quedarte un poco más. 

Kyoya sabía que no era una buena idea y negó con la cabeza, sacando un celular de su bolsillo y se lo tendió al cazador, que lo tomó, curioso. 

—Habla con tu maestro —le dijo. Dino se acercó un par de pasos y Kyoya luchó contra las ganas de acercarse también—. Y averigua sobre ese Alaude. 

—Entonces sí tienes curiosidad —sonrió Dino. 

—He soñado con ellos también —contestó Kyoya. Dino sacudió la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa confusa.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —exclamó—. Espera, ¿cómo?

—Kyo-san, tenemos que irnos. 

Kyoya asintió, sin moverse del sitio. Dino lo miró, también sin moverse y Kyoya pasó la lengua por sus labios, mirando como los ojos de Dino seguían el movimiento, con algo rayano en la desesperación cubriendo el ámbar de sus pupilas. Retrocedió un paso al mismo tiempo que Dino avanzó hacia él, sintiendo el aire entre ambos pesado, cargado de deseo. Dino prácticamente cayó sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra el sofá y Kyoya alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos, mientras Dino se pegaba a su cuerpo y plantaba un beso en sus labios, con la misma desesperación que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sintió más que escuchar el jadeo que escapó de los labios del cazador, y abrió los labios, intoxicado con su olor, el palpitar de la sangre que podía escuchar, el sabor de su boca cuando Kyoya metió la lengua dentro, recorriendo su interior, queriendo beber su saliva, a falta de otra cosa. 

—Kyoya —gimió Dino. Había extrañado ese sonido, su nombre como un gemido lastimero en los labios del cazador, más de lo que podía admitir. Quería escuchar más. Le besó el cuello, rozando apenas la piel con los colmillos y Dino volvió a gemir.

—Ruega —exigió. Dino jadeó y Kyoya empujó una rodilla entre sus cuerpos, rozando la erección palpitante del cazador—. Ruega, cazador.

—Por favor —susurró Dino. Kyoya esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, recordando que Kusakabe todavía estaba allí, esperando, pero no le importó. Mientras estaban así, entre besos, Dino era suyo—. Por favor, Kyoya. 

Kyoya dejó que sus colmillos crecieran lentamente, los dejó hundirse en la carne de Dino lo más lento que podía sosteniendo sus hombros mientras Dino dejaba escader jadeos adoloridos. Sonaba mejor que en sus recuerdos, la voz que se volvía grave y ronca cuando más dolor sentía. Kyoya bebió, cerrando los ojos, concentrado en disfrutar el sabor, la sangre que le llenaba la boca y bajaba por su garganta, deseando tener más. Dino seguía hablando, una letanía de "por favor, por favor" y Kyoya se forzó a separarse antes de perder el control.

—No te vayas —le pidió Dino—. O al menos prométeme que no harás nada, por favor.

Dino le acarició la mejilla y de repente, algo cambió en su rostro, en sus ojos. Algo cercano a la adoración que hizo sentir incómodo a Kyoya hasta que recordó dónde había visto antes esa mirada. Era la forma en cómo lo miraba el Cavallone que invadía sus sueños.

—Alaude —susurró, inclinándose para besarlo. Incluso el beso fue diferente, demasiado suave, demasiado... Kyoya frunció el ceño y le golpeó en la cabeza sin contenerse, furioso, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Átalo —le ordenó a Kusakabe, alejándose del cuerpo de Cavallone—. Y ponlo en el auto. Deshazte del celular.

Kyoya se alejó hacia la puerta. Era suficiente, debía averiguar que estaba pasando, porque si tenían los mismos sueños, ambos atrapados en los asuntos de sus ancestros, ¿cuánto faltaba para que este Alaude tomara control de su cuerpo como el otro Cavallone lo hacía con el cuerpo de Dino? Tal vez por eso los Cavallone trataban de evitar que se encuentren, sabían que algo como esto pasaría. No le gustaba la idea. Subió al auto y esperó por Kusakabe. Todavía podía simplemente matar a Cavallone, pero no quería hacerlo. Dos veces su boca había mencionado otro nombre, y le molestaba más que ser forzado a abandonar Namimori. No quería matarlo, quería que fuera suyo. Al final, el también quería encadenarlo. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Tendrá esto una continuación? No lo sé xD


End file.
